Einsamkeits Blumen
by Yase14
Summary: "Mutterseelenallein" est un terme allemand qui définit un état de solitude extrême, au point que l'on a l'impression que notre âme nous a quitté. Lorelei ne connaissait pas ce mot rébarbatif. Mais ce sentiment indéfinissable était atroce. La condition d'otage lui était terrible : la jeune femme était un oiseau blanc en cage. Et lui, ça lui convenait parfaitement.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

21 septembre 2191

\- Tu veux un café ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il lui passa le tube de ration, et elle le remercia. L'homme donna un faible coup dans le fauteuil, et flotta sur un petit mètre pour regagner son poste.

La jeune femme, tout en pianotant sur sa table par habitude des accords qui, à force de temps et de pratique, étaient comme imprimés dans sa main, se recentra sur son écran, et enregistra une nouvelle fois les chiffres de son tableau de bord. La radio crachait une petite musique dansante, où un saxophone se perdait dans des trilles typiquement jazz.

Ils étaient cinq dans la station spatiale : deux hommes, deux femmes, et un androïde d'analyses qui les aidait dans leur travail. Cela devait faire un mois maintenant qu'ils avaient été envoyés dans cet avant-poste militaire camouflé en base de recherche placé près de Saturne. Le premier contact avec une autre forme de vie s'était mal passé, et cette base avait été mise en place pour prévenir des éventuelles offensives qui arriveraient, à une distance suffisante pour que la Terre puisse se tenir prête à riposter en cas de soucis. Les quatre soldats étaient plus des chercheurs que des militaires, et bien qu'ils aient un petit canon de réserve pour se protéger de l'ennemi en cas de difficulté majeure, cela restait juste à but défensif.

Ils vivaient tous quatre au rythme des tours de garde, et la vie au sein de la petite station privée de gravité n'était pas drôle tous les jours. Cependant, les militaires et leur robot, faisant partie intégrante de l'équipe, s'entendaient bien, et la cohésion de leur unité n'était plus à prouver.

\- Jin, donne-moi le relevé atmosphérique s'il te plaît.

\- Tiens !

L'androïde tendit la feuille à Karl, qui inscrivit les résultats sur son propre ordinateur, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'on a un appareil défectueux, soupira l'homme, agacé.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'altimètre déconne.

\- Je m'en charge, lui proposa Maëlle.

\- Norab, tu l'accompagnes, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme à côté de lui.

\- Aye Cap'tain !

Maëlle défit la sangle de son siège, et flotta jusqu'au sas donnant sur l'autre partie de la station.

\- Vivement qu'ils nous apportent un simulateur de gravité, grogna Norab en se battant contre sa ceinture.

\- Arrête de râler et rends-toi utile, rit Lorelei.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un doigt d'honneur fièrement levé, ce à quoi la chercheuse répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ça suffit, les reprit Karl.

C'était lui qui commandait leur unité, et les deux plaisantins cessèrent immédiatement leurs enfantillages. Norab attrapa une poignée au-dessus de sa tête et se propulsa jusqu'au sas.

\- Enfin tranquille, plaisanta Jin.

Les deux soldats restant dans la capsule retournèrent à leurs chiffres, profitant du calme.

* * *

\- Maëlle ! Attend !

\- Dépêche-toi !

Elle lui balança sa caisse à outils, qu'il rattrapa facilement, le poids de la boîte absorbé par l'absence de matière. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle ouvrait la trappe externe donnant sur l'altimètre. La jeune femme bidouilla l'appareil quelques minutes, vérifia les paramétrages, mais ne trouva rien d'inhabituel. Son camarade lui passait les instruments dont elle avait besoin.

\- Lorelei ? Ici Maëlle, appela la militaire rousse. Je ne trouve rien de dysfonctionnel dans l'altimètre.

\- Reçu. Nous allons redémarrer les capteurs de mesure, patientez trois minutes, on vous recontacte.

\- Cinq sur cinq, over.

Flottant dans le vide à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre, les deux soldats attendirent tranquillement que la station les recontacte. Ils ne sortaient pas souvent de la navette, mais ils n'étaient pas dépaysés pour autant quand ils se retrouvaient dans l'espace.

\- Le ravitaillement passe dans une semaine, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et avec un peu de chance, Karl aura pensé à nous récupérer un simulateur de gravité neuf … grommela Norab.

\- Espérons surtout qu'ils nous ramènent autre chose que les rations, j'en peux plus de ces trucs fades !

\- C'est bien vrai !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, amusés de leurs caprices. Ils étaient en guerre, après tout, la priorité n'était ni dans le confort, ni dans le goût de la nourriture.

\- Tu feras quoi, quand on rentrera sur Terre ? demanda la jeune femme à son coéquipier.

\- Je ne sais pas … Je repartirais sur une station ou un vaisseau, je pense … Et toi ?

\- C'est vrai que ce serait pas mal … Mais je préférerais rester sur Terre, pour aider … C'est si terrible ce qui arrive …

Il lui prit les mains, et sourit tendrement.

\- Le jour où tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi, promis je te ferai grimper sur le vaisseau où je servirai en passagère clandestine …

\- C'est très romantique, ça, dis-moi, sourit la militaire, amusée.

Maëlle libéra sa main, doucement, et caressa la paroi du casque de Norab.

Ce dernier désactiva le micro qui le reliait au contrôle – ce que, au passage, Karl lui avait interdit de faire – et chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin :

\- Comme ça on le fera pendant toutes mes permissions, chérie …

Faussement offusquée, la militaire lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre.

\- Présente-moi d'abord à tes parents, espèce de nigaud !

La mine boudeuse, Maëlle voulut remettre en place une des mèches folles qui se promenait devant son visage, échappée de son chignon, mais sa main cogna la vitre de son casque. Norab rit en voyant sa maladresse.

\- Ne te moque pas ! bouda la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu verras, le jour où tu auras des cheveux longs !

\- Je compte bien ne pas les laisser pousser, figure-toi.

Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard, avant de s'écarter un peu de la station, et de faire une pirouette dans le vide.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin, lança Maëlle.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Maëlle, Norab ! On a relancé les machines ! les rappela à l'ordre la voix de Karl. On fait un test, donnez-moi les données sur l'écran.

\- Tout de suite !

Le jeune homme se redirigea vers la trappe, y arriva avant Maëlle, à qui il fit une petite grimace narquoise, puis indiqua le relevé à Karl.

\- L'écran donne 417,3.

\- C'est bon pour moi, leur répondit le chef de leur escouade. Vous pouvez rentrer.

\- On ne peut pas rester là un moment ? demanda Norab, c'est si chouette !

\- Non, on est limités sur l'oxygène de sortie, alors tu ne joues pas au gamin et vous rentrez, l'arrêta Lorelei.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle …

Amusée par la petite moue de son camarade, Maëlle l'attrapa par le poignet, et le projeta vers l'avant. Le jeune homme tourbillonna dans le vide un court instant, descendant un peu plus bas que le sol de la station. Il râla un moment contre les plaisanteries douteuses de la jeune femme, et commença à gesticuler pour remonter.

\- Tu es hilarante, ma chère, singea-t-il tout en bougeant les bras d'une manière si ridicule qu'elle décrédibilisait complètement son ton soutenu.

\- Tu voulais rester faire des acrobaties, répliqua la jeune femme en regagnant facilement l'entrée du sas.

\- C'est ça, rigole …

L'espace était dégagé, et l'on y voyait loin. Son regard se posa sur un point au loin. Il plissa les yeux, pour essayer de mieux voir, et les rouvrit largement, pris d'angoisse.

\- Je crois que les Gamilas arrivent ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? s'inquiéta Maëlle. Remonte !

\- Bah tiens !

Elle prit sa main, et le tira dans le sas avec elle. Ils rentrèrent au pas de course, casques sous le bras. Si le radar confirmait la menace, ils en auraient besoin.

Les deux militaires s'approchèrent de leurs camarades.

\- Le radar vous dit quoi ? demanda Maëlle en se précipitant vers Jin.

\- Je détecte un vaisseau à trois degrés bâbord !

\- Quelle flotte ? s'enquit Lorelei.

\- Gamilas.

Le verdict tomba comme un couperet.

Norab se dirigea vers la radio, et passa un casque. Il bidouilla un instant les boutons et molettes, et parvint à capter un signal.

\- Terre, ici station HJV5 ! Terre, répondez !

\- Ici Terre, nous vous recevons, à vous, lui répondit un soldat à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Chasseur Gamilas détecté à trois degrés bâbord de notre position, quelles sont les consignes ? A vous.

\- Veuillez suivre les instructions suivantes : essayez d'entrer en contact avec le bâtiment ennemi pour connaître leurs intentions, et ripostez s'ils vous attaquent. S'ils vous appellent volontairement, et de manière pacifique, recontactez-nous. A vous.

\- Bien reçu, over.

\- Over.

Norab retira son casque et jeta un regard à ses camarades qui avaient eux aussi entendu les consignes.

\- Alerte de niveau sept, déclara Karl en détachant sa ceinture. Passez vos combinaisons et tous à vos postes.

Les militaires se préparèrent au pire, et la tension s'insinua de plus en plus dans la base. Personne ne parlait, tous trop tendus pour esquisser un geste. Jin constatait de l'avancée du navire ennemi, qui se dirigeait inexorablement vers eux.

Karl s'empara d'un émetteur radio, et lança un appel à l'ennemi.

\- Ici station HJV5 à vaisseau Gamilas, nous sommes une station scientifique, et nous n'attaquerons pas les premiers. Veuillez nous répondre, à vous.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le signal radio grésillait.

Les quatre militaires et leur robot attendirent, les dents serrées. Lorelei grignotait une mèche de ses cheveux, mauvaise habitude qui ressurgissait face au stress ; Karl vérifiait la radio avec une obsession non dissimulée ; Maëlle essayait de garder la tête froide mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles, tandis que Norab triturait ses cheveux décolorés, et changeait de position toutes les trente-six secondes.

Le premier impact les secoua avec une violence à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. La puissance du choc les plaqua sur leurs sièges tant et si bien qu'ils mirent quelques secondes à se remettre du coup.

Lorelei entra le code donnant accès aux commandes de la tourelle, et fit feu sans attendre l'aval de Karl. De toute façon, ce dernier était encore sonné, et n'aurait pu confirmer l'ordre avant une bonne minute.

\- Terre ! appela Maëlle, ici station HJV5, nous sommes attaqués !

Ils n'eurent aucune réponse du contrôle terrestre.

Un deuxième impact les percuta : un câble d'abordage avait perforé leur coque.

\- Merde ! s'écria Maëlle.

La jeune femme défit sa ceinture, et se précipita vers la porte.

\- Maëlle ! cria Lorelei pour la stopper.

Karl n'avait donné aucun ordre.

\- Je vais verrouiller la cloison !

\- Mets ton casque ! lui ordonna ce dernier.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et sortit. La personne qui avait décidé de mettre le verrouillage des cloisons à côté de celles-ci, et pas dans le poste central, les quatre militaires la retenaient.

Un courant électrique soudain parcourut les tableaux de commandes, et un cri déchirant retentit dans l'habitacle.

\- Jin ! hurla Karl en voyant l'androïde convulser.

Le robot fut secoué quelques instants par le choc, avant de retomber, inerte, sur ses commandes. Ces dernières ne répondaient plus à aucun ordre.

Le chef de l'expédition se précipita vers l'androïde, et ne dût son salut qu'à Norab et sa présence d'esprit.

\- Non ! Tu vas te faire électrocuter !

Karl fit un énorme effort pour se détourner du corps sans vie du robot.

D'eux tous, c'était lui qui était le plus attaché à l'androïde, machine pour laquelle il s'était pris d'affection.

Il arrêta son geste, mâchoires serrées, et dût se résoudre à laisser le robot.

Ses deux camarades le couvrirent d'un regard compatissant. Jin avait beau être une machine, elle n'en restait pas moins un membre de leur équipe.

\- Je peux rejoindre Maëlle ? demanda Norab, inquiet.

\- Vas-y.

Le jeune homme se précipita dans le couloir à la suite de sa camarade.

Un coup sur la coque les secoua à nouveau, cependant bien moins fort que les deux fois précédentes. Lorelei martelait la gâchette reliée à la tourelle, visant désespérément l'appareil ennemi.

On entendit des coups de feu.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux soldats encore dans le cockpit.

Karl les appela via leurs casques, mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Fermez la porte ! hurla soudain Norab.

Par l'encadrement du sas, les deux militaires virent le jeune homme, Maëlle dans les bras, essayer de venir vers eux, freiné par l'apesanteur.

Lorelei se jeta vers la porte, et tendit sa main à Norab, pour le tirer dans la cabine. Mais juste avant de pouvoir prendre sa main, le jeune homme agrippa la poignée de fermeture d'urgence au-dessus de sa tête, abattit le levier avec force et donna un coup de pied à Lorelei, qui fut repoussée en arrière. La porte étanche se referma, et à l'instant où les épais panneaux métalliques s'entrechoquèrent, une volée de balles cribla le métal, transperçant sans merci le dos du militaire.

\- Norab ! hurla la jeune femme.

Elle resta stoïque une demi-seconde, puis une secousse la ramena à la réalité. On essayait d'enfoncer la porte depuis l'extérieur.

\- Terre ! Ici station HJV5 ! Nous sommes attaqués, répondez !

Et comme la fois précédente, seul le grésillement moqueur de la radio leur répondit.

Karl pilonnait le vaisseau ennemi avec leurs maigres armes, et Lorelei faisait de même, lèvre inférieure mordue jusqu'au sang.

Seulement animés par la peur, cette peur qui leur nouait le ventre en un nœud gordien indéfectible.

Ils étaient abandonnés, seuls au milieu de l'espace, sans personne pour les aider.

Juste l'angoisse d'attendre la mort, sans savoir quand elle arriverait exactement, mais la sentant s'approcher inexorablement.

Des coups sourds frappèrent la porte de façon répétée. Les deux militaires ne bougeaient plus, figés à l'idée de leur impuissance. Puis ils virent se dessiner sur le battant métallique une ligne rougeoyante, qui s'allongea progressivement sur une forme de cercle à travers la porte.

Un grésillement strident parvenait à leurs oreilles, son agaçant pour ne pas dire terrifiant.

Un frisson remonta leurs échines quand le cercle découpé dans le métal céda avec un grincement sinistre.

Ils vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur les premiers assaillants qui entrèrent par le passage ménagé dans l'acier, mais cela ne les retint pas très longtemps. Les ennemis, qui semblaient humanoïdes, étaient en réalité des machines, et si les premiers tombèrent assez facilement sous les coups de feu, Karl et Lorelei se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

Très vite maîtrisés, les deux militaires furent conduits hors du cockpit. En passant la porte que leurs ennemis avaient rouverte, ils virent les cadavres sanglants de leurs camarades, qui flottaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol de la station. Des gouttes de sang s'étaient répandues dans toute la capsule, agglutinées en petites sphères qui voletaient en apesanteur.

La scène leur arracha un râle de colère. Karl essaya bien de se défaire de l'emprise de son geôlier, mais fut très vite ramené à la réalité par la disproportion évidente entre ses forces et celles de l'ennemi.

On les conduisit dans le bâtiment adverse, et les deux humains restèrent ébahis de l'aspect qu'avait le vaisseau gamilien : à l'exception des panneaux de commandes, le fonctionnement leur sembla étrangement similaire à ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Cependant, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le troisième sas, les deux humains s'effondrèrent sur le sol, et eurent l'impression d'être écrasés par une chape de plomb terriblement lourde.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils étaient dans cette station privée de gravité, puisque le générateur, cassé deux missions avant la leur, n'avait jamais été réparé. Forcément, le retour à une pesanteur telle, même si semblable à celle de la Terre, leur fit un choc, bien qu'ils aient pourtant fait des activités physiques quotidiennement pour pallier le problème.

Les gamiliens parlaient un langage qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, et les deux militaires se firent traîner de part et d'autre des couloirs tortueux du navire, presque incapable de bouger.

On les enferma dans une cellule, dont un mur grillagé était ouvert sur l'extérieur, comme une prison.

Comme ils pouvaient à peine bouger, on les avait assis contre un mur, en espérant qu'ils ne tomberaient pas.

Tous les hommes casqués se retirèrent, les laissant seuls dans leur cellule.

\- Saletés … cracha Karl.

Des larmes avaient laissé des traces brunes sur ses pommettes, de la poussière et de la poudre s'étant déposée sur ses joues.

Lorelei n'osait pas bouger, de crainte de ne pouvoir se relever. Elle toussa, les poumons encore plein de poussière.

Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, maintenant ?

* * *

On vint les chercher quelques heures plus tard. Emportés sur des brancards, ils tentèrent de se débattre, mais en vain. Tout ce qu'ils obtinrent, ce fut d'être sanglés sur les lits à roulettes.

On les conduisit dans une salle où deux cuves trônaient au centre. Ils furent déshabillés, et ils eurent beau lutter pour qu'on les laissât tranquille, rien n'y fit. Karl parvint à donner un coup de tête à un ennemi, mais quand il essaya de se lever, il chuta, rattrapé par sa musculature atrophiée.

Un soldat donna un violent coup de crosse à Lorelei, qui poussa un cri déchirant.

On le rattrapa par le collet, et on le flanqua avec force sur son brancard. Le soldat baragouina quelques mots dans une langue incompréhensible, l'air énervé, puis retourna près de la porte, où il montait la garde.

Puis on leur mit un masque sur le nez, et un gaz, distillé savamment, parcourut le câble jusqu'à leurs poumons.

Et ils s'endormirent en criant, le gaz âcre et acide leur brûlant l'appareil respiratoire.

* * *

Hello !

Voilà une nouvelle histoire qui traîne pourtant dans mon ordi depuis presque trois ans ... Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle resurgisse aujourd'hui ? Disons que je me suis remise à Yamato 2202 il y a quelques mois, et que pour ne pas arranger les choses, mon prof de lettres ne m'a pas autorisé à dessiner pendant son cours (Très cher, je vous adore, mais je suis étudiante, je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux rater mon concours, c'est mon choix, zut ...) mais il m'a dit qu'écrire était ok ... donc ma fanfic est passée de 40 pages à bientôt 200 en moins de six mois ! On m'aura rarement vue aussi efficace dans ma vie étudiante que pour ne faire autre chose que du travail scolaire ...

La première moitié est finie, même si je risque de reprendre quelques petits détails, et la deuxième partie est déjà bien amorcée ... Je note tout de même que le chapitre suivant n'arrivera probablement pas rapidement, car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me verser dans de la correction avec les exams qui approchent, mais que d'ici quelques mois au plus ça devrait être faisable (d'autant plus que j'ai une hype monstrueuse pour Yamato 2205, et que d'ici cet été, j'aurai probablement eu le temps d'écrire la fin de la deuxième partie ^^). Ce qui fait qu'à partir du moment où les chapitres commenceront à tomber régulièrement, ils ne s'arrêteront plus avant la fin de l'histoire ^^

Cette fic s'annonce donc comme assez longue, mais les chapitres seront plus courts que celui-ci normalement (enfin j'espère, mais je me surprends moi-même sur ma capacité à être prolifique parfois ...).

Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, puisque ce chapitre est plus prologue, disons qu'elle ne va pas être très drôle (à moins que comme moi vous adoriez les personnages qui se mettent sur la tronche avec du sarcasme bien violent) puisque je me suis amusée à développer l'un de ces persos qui nous donne envie de les frapper dès que leur sourire de c*nnard ne se montre sur leur visage, mais qui, d'un autre côté, nous font pleurer dès qu'on comprend combien ils souffrent, j'ai nommé notre dictateur de l'espace et du futur favori, Abelt Dessler (ouais, je sais, aucune originalité).

L'histoire ne sera pas particulièrement violente, mais aura des aspects très difficiles à cause de conflits moraux, d'éthique, de crises d'angoisse, tout ça ... Donc j'espère ne vous rappeler aucun mauvais souvenir, même si j'écris par cathartique de mon côté ...

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir des retours, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (je ne mange personne, promis ^^)

Yase


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans un lit, et mit un moment à reconstituer le fil de ses pensées.

Les souvenirs de l'attaque lui revinrent brutalement, avec tant de violence qu'elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle.

Elle porta soudain une main à sa joue, se rappelant avoir été frappée. Ne sentant pas de douleur, la jeune femme s'étonna. Elle chercha Karl des yeux, puis l'appela. Réalisant qu'elle pouvait bouger, elle se leva prudemment.

Elle pouvait marcher.

Elle se trouva vêtue d'une robe blanche, qui lui tira une grimace.

Les murs, rugueux, étaient parcourus de dorures, savants entrelacs anguleux qui se répandaient sur la paroi lisse aussi vite qu'un feu dans une cabane de bois.

Une fenêtre, une table, un lit, deux chaises. Les couleurs et l'aspect de l'endroit l'inquiéta : elle ne reconnaissait rien. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle vit que cette dernière était bloquée par des barreaux.

Et que la pièce se trouvait à près de six-cents mètres de hauteur.

* * *

Le monarque entra dans la chambre où on retenait la femme humaine parvenue sur Gamilas. Elle se tenait face à la fenêtre, qu'il avait fait condamner par des barreaux en acier. Il y avait une table en bois sculpté au centre de la pièce, posée au milieu d'un tapis. Un lit était appuyé contre le mur du fond, à côté de la fenêtre, et il y avait une large armoire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Quand on l'avait prévenu de ce qu'on avait trouvé dans cette base humaine, et qu'on la lui avait apportée, elle portait une combinaison militaire. On lui avait donné une robe blanche, dont la forme se rapprochait plus de ce que portaient les iscandariens. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, la jeune femme se retourna. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement rassurée. Dessler lui sourit, avança et s'assit à la table au centre de la pièce.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle dans un gamilien très approximatif.

Elle avait vu passer quelques traductions d'échanges que les militaires terriens avaient eus avec les gamiliens lors des premiers contacts. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup les langues, et regrettait parfois de ne pas en avoir fait son métier. Il appuya deux doigts sur un petit appareil fixé dans son cou. La machine ne marchait pas encore très bien avec les langues terroniennes, mais l'intelligence artificielle faisait de nets progrès, et lui permettrait de tenir une conversation simple.

\- Parle-moi ta langue, ton gamilien est à pleurer.

L'humaine serra les poings. D'où cet homme se permettait-il de l'insulter ? Assis sur le fauteuil en velours, les mains jointes sur la table, l'homme à la peau bleue fixait la Terrienne avec un sourire qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi es-tu arrivée sur ma planète, petite Terron ?

\- On dit « Terrienne », pas « Terron ». Et cessez de me tutoyer.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Vous êtes l'ennemi de ma planète, et le mien. Et vous n'avez jamais essayé d'ouvrir le dialogue avec la Terre avant de l'attaquer.

\- Oh … notre petite « Terrienne » veut piquer là où cela fait mal … Mais tes informations sont erronées. Tu es bien audacieuse : seule, ici, sur Gamilas … Tu es loin des tiens, loin de tes repères, et tu te permets de tenir tête à l'Empereur …

Elle réprima un frisson. Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Tu as un nom, peut-être ?

\- Mes parents ont eu le bon goût de m'appeler Lorelei Wyndham. Mais pour vous, ça reste Miss.

Son ton légèrement acide fit rire le monarque.

\- Comment t'appellent tes amis ?

\- Lorelei. Mais vous êtes loin de pouvoir prétendre être mon ami.

\- Il me semblerait important que nous nous fassions confiance. J'aimerais juste discuter.

\- Discuter ? Hors de question. Vous avez essayé de discuter avec la Terre avant de l'attaquer ?

La jeune femme frappa du poing sur le plateau en bois ouvragé. Les planches étouffèrent le son de son coup.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je suis quoi, pour vous ? Que vous me considériez comme un otage ou non, vous êtes gamilien, et il est hors de question que je pactise avec vous. Et qui êtes-vous, d'abord ?

L'homme se leva brutalement. Son sourire avait disparu, laissant sa place à une cruauté et un sadisme non dissimulé. Malgré cela, on lisait clairement un amusement certain dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis Abelt Dessler, Empereur suprême de Gamilas.

Il avança doucement vers elle, qui recula. La jeune femme, effrayée, allongea le bras, la paume tendue devant elle en signe de limite.

\- N'approchez pas !

L'Empereur attrapa fermement son poignet. Lorelei recula, essayant de se dégager de la poigne de fer du gamilien.

\- Lâchez-moi.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'était accélérée. Dessler avait un sourire sur les lèvres, mélange de menace et de distraction. Il s'amusait énormément de la panique clairement lisible sur le visage de sa captive, et jouissait intérieurement de sa toute-puissance. Le seigneur de Baleras se sentait clairement invincible. En vérité, il appréciait énormément la lueur de peur pure qu'il lisait à cet instant dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Le monarque repoussa son otage jusqu'au mur entre la fenêtre et le lit. Bloquée entre le papier peint et Dessler, Lorelei était en panique. Cet odieux personnage allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle se sentait impuissante face à lui, terrassée par la peur. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, mais une force étrange les paralysait, l'empêchant de bouger.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. L'Empereur de Gamilas avait bloqué le poignet de la jeune femme et le tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Il s'était baissé à sa hauteur, les lèvres à côté de son oreille.

\- Tu es toute seule ici. Les Terrons sont à plusieurs millions d'années-lumière de Baleras, et personne ne pourra t'aider. Je suis prêt à t'accorder beaucoup si tu nous donnes des renseignements. Au contraire, si tu te refuses à nous aider, tant pis pour toi. Tu resteras dans cette pièce, à pourrir, ici, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Vous me faites mal … hoqueta Lorelei.

Il étouffa un ricanement. Le regard de la jeune femme l'amusait tellement …

Il n'avait jamais vu de Terronnien, et voir à quel point ils leur ressemblaient l'intriguait beaucoup. Ils restaient tout de même une espèce inférieure à la sienne, en peuple qu'ils allaient conquérir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver fascinant combien les hasards de l'évolution les avaient conduits à partager autant de caractères communs, comme le lui avaient indiqué les scientifiques militaires assignés aux recherches sur la planète de son otage. L'Empereur attrapa entre ses doigts son visage pour observer ces yeux remplis de terreur, mais au moment où il fut suffisamment proche de la Terrienne, il reçut un violent coup de tête. La jeune femme respirait par à-coups, morte de peur, mais avait bien fait comprendre à l'homme qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Lorelei affronta son regard énervé en essayant de contenir les tremblements qui l'agitaient. La proximité du corps face au sien la pétrifiait, signifiant un danger imminent pour son intégrité. Le contact de sa peau glacée, à moins que ce ne soit sa propre peau qui fût en train de brûler, une perspective qu'elle se refusait d'envisager mais qu'elle redoutait plus que fortement … La jeune femme réprima un frisson de dégoût.

Dessler massait d'une main son nez douloureux, ayant reçu un coup assez puissant. Quand il eut dissipé la douleur, son désagréable sourire revint sur son visage. Cette petite Terrienne était en définitive très amusante.

Sans détourner le regard de celui de Lorelei, le dictateur caressa du bout de ses gants la joue de la jeune femme. Il la retint de lui donner un autre coup en bloquant son menton dans sa main droite, l'autre tenant celles de la jeune femme. Ses doigts parcoururent lentement le visage de la Terrienne, effleurant délicatement la peau pâle de son otage, qui tremblait sous ses mains.

Son expression à lui avait étonnement changé : il ne la regardait plus avec autant de sadisme, mais avec une sorte de fascination malsaine, passive et calme. Elle se sentait étudiée, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées …

Mais pour elle, il n'y avait que l'instinct de survie qui turbinait à pleine puissance pour essayer de la sortir de cette situation dangereuse.

La jeune femme devina quelque chose qui déformait les plis de la veste que portait Dessler. Il se pouvait qu'il … Qu'il soit armé !

La jeune femme qui ne respirait qu'épisodiquement retint son souffle, se préparant à tenter de renverser la situation.

_Trois … deux … un …_

D'un coup, elle dégagea ses mains, et empoignant brusquement le col du Gamilien, le fit basculer avec violence sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas calculé que le lit viendrait s'interposer entre l'homme et le sol, mais ne se posa aucune question, bloqua les jambes de son ennemi entre les siennes, et bascula par-dessus lui, après l'avoir débarrassé de son arme. C'était un petit colt de poche, qu'il avait été bien inspiré de charger au préalable. La jeune femme était assise sur lui, dans une position assez tendancieuse, braquant l'arme précédemment récupérée sur la gorge de Dessler. Le moment n'était pas à réfléchir à combien cette situation semblait licencieuse : son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, et des larmes se concentraient à ses yeux. Ses mains frissonnaient autour de la crosse du pistolet, prêtes à tirer. Néanmoins, son tremblement ne trompait pas le tyran, qui voyait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de tuer quelqu'un.

Avec un rictus, il agrippa d'une main le canon de l'arme.

\- Tire, si tu en es capable …

Il n'aurait pas cru aller aussi loin, ne se doutant pas que la jeune femme pût être assez douée en arts martiaux. Lorelei l'avait surpris. Il avait tout de même quelques principes, et ne lui aurait rien fait. Il savait pertinemment que s'il l'avait blessée, la Terrienne n'aurait jamais coopéré. Mais le despote gamilien ne pensait pas qu'elle parviendrait à se défendre et à renverser la situation comme elle l'avait fait.

Le contact glacé du canon contre sa peau le ramena à lui. Son sourire ne s'était pas effacé, bien au contraire.

\- Alors … tu ne tires pas ?

Lorelei, de son côté, était effrayée à l'idée d'appuyer sur la détente. D'une part, si elle le faisait, cet odieux personnage passerait l'arme à gauche, et ne risquerait pas de recommencer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle risquait de se faire tuer par les gardes de l'autre côté de la porte, pour avoir assassiné leur Empereur.

Il avait agrippé l'arme, et le sourire dérangeant éclairant son visage la dégoûtait. Dessler attendait qu'elle fasse un mouvement.

\- Bon, fini de jouer.

Il s'apprêta à essayer de se redresser, repoussant soudain le canon de sa gorge pour tenter de le braquer sous la sienne. Dans une pulsion, la jeune femme désarma le chien d'un geste du pouce, et appuya sur la détente. Elle avait consciemment orienté l'arme vers le matelas, ne faisant d'autres dommages que de crever l'épaisseur plumeuse de l'édredon.

La détonation alarma les gardes, qui entrèrent et se déployèrent dans la chambre d'un seul mouvement. Un soldat l'attrapa par les cheveux, la forçant à reculer. Il souleva la jeune femme, et la laissa tomber au sol sans ménagement, l'obligeant au passage à lâcher le pistolet. Trois officiers mirent en joue la Terrienne.

\- Tout va bien, votre Altesse ? demanda-t-on à Dessler.

\- Ne tirez pas.

Il s'était redressé, la veste ouverte sur une chemise, replaçant ses cheveux ébouriffés par l'affrontement.

Lorelei était pétrifiée, les mains crispées sur ses bras, gênée d'être trouvée dans ce genre de posture mais se protégeant illusoirement d'une seconde attaque. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle fut surprise de trouver une main tendue vers son visage : muet, le monarque lui proposait de l'aider à se relever.

Le gratifiant d'un regard assassin avant de se détourner avec un soupir agacé, la jeune femme se releva sans l'aide de personne. Et surtout pas la sienne.

Dessler fit signe aux gardes de les laisser seuls encore un instant. Ces derniers se retirèrent sans mot. Le monarque rajusta ses gants, avant de se tourner vers sa prisonnière une brève seconde. Il lui adressa un regard qu'elle n'aurait pu définir, puis tourna les talons, sa cape voltigeant sur ses pas.

Lorelei le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte, encore sous le choc. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

* * *

Dessler lui fit donner des cours de gamilien, puisqu'elle était presque incapable de le parler. La langue n'était pas très différente par sa structure morphologique de celles que la jeune femme connaissait, et elle fit de très rapides progrès. Mais ces leçons lui laissèrent un sentiment cuisant, celui de se sentir infantilisé. Lorelei, qui parlait anglais couramment puisqu'il s'agissait de sa langue maternelle, avait plus ou moins appris l'allemand dans ses jeunes années. Par la force des choses, comme elle avait travaillé avec des Japonais dans le cadre des programmes spatiaux auxquels elle avait participé, la scientifique avait également de très vagues notions dans cette langue. Et bien qu'elle n'en n'ait que des souvenirs flous, elle trouva que le gamilien était à la fois très proche de la langue germanique, tout en l'étant du japonais, ce qui l'étonna fort, car ces deux systèmes linguistiques semblaient pourtant très éloignés.

Son intérêt scientifique reprit rapidement le dessus sur sa crainte : elle avait la possibilité d'étudier leurs ennemis de l'intérieur, et si, par quelque évènement hasardeux elle avait le moyen de prévenir la Terre, elle serait peut-être menacée de mort, mais sa captivité n'aurait pas été inutile.

Les premiers temps de son enfermement lui parurent très longs, puisqu'elle resta seule de grandes périodes : les cours de langues avaient lieu le matin : le professeur, un linguiste apparemment renommé de la planète qui avait étudié certains dialectes terriens (qu'il se bornait à appeler terroniens), lui donnait des leçons pour qu'elle puisse comprendre le gamilien. Il était accompagné d'un soldat mécanique, qui restait dans un coin de la pièce, et qui surveillait la jeune femme d'un regard dur et inerte. Cependant elle se trouvait seule le reste du jour, et cela commençait à la rendre folle.

Le monarque gamilien, que sa première entrevue avec la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout désenchanté, venait de temps à autres voir comment se portait sa prisonnière. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner, voyant qu'elle réagissait souvent à ses piques de façon sarcastique, et il adorait la répartie qu'avait cette pauvre créature, qui se protégeait avec les dernières ressources qu'elle possédait. Lorelei avait tendance à nourrir pour le tyran une méfiance froide. L'homme, qui l'avait tant brusquée le premier jour, semblait maintenant essayer de se faire pardonner. Elle se méfiait de lui comme de la peste, voyant par ce brusque revirement d'attitude une marque d'inconstance, et cela préfigurait pour elle une menace qui pouvait à tout moment ressurgir.

Ce qu'elle se sentait faible, enfermée dans cette cage, littéralement dorée, dont elle ne pouvait sortir … Elle se trouvait à des millions d'années-lumière de chez elle, et cette angoisse dans sa poitrine ne cessait de s'intensifier.

\- C'est à toi.

Il venait de placer un pion sur une case, mangeant de fait deux pièces de la jeune femme. Son sourire sardonique toujours vissé sur les lèvres, Abelt Dessler était très satisfait de son coup. Perdue dans ses pensées, Lorelei, qui pianotait négligemment sur le plateau de la table le rythme d'une mélodie de Chopin sans même s'en rendre compte, dirigea l'un de ses pions les plus puissants, et en élimina trois de ceux du monarque, sans même un rictus vainqueur.

Celui de Dessler, par contre, s'affadit immédiatement. Mais il recomposa son petit air arrogant avec une rapidité étonnante.

\- Tu es douée, Lorelei … rit-il.

\- Miss Wyndham, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il bougea une autre pièce.

\- Et que dirait Miss Wyndham si je lui proposais de sortir de sa prison …

Lorelei fit un effort immense pour contenir la moindre réaction que pouvait trahir son visage.

\- Elle dirait qu'elle préfère rester enfermée plutôt que d'être avec vous.

Il pouffa.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de te plaire dans cette chambre …

\- Qui aimerait être enfermé alors qu'il n'a rien fait qui le justifie ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, les tiens ont tiré les premiers … Il aurait fallu que vous y réfléchissiez à deux fois avant d'attaquer plus puissant que vous.

\- Je vais vous donner l'impression de me répéter, mais je ne vous crois toujours pas. Pour mon peuple, c'est le vôtre qui a attaqué d'abord, et je préfère croire mon gouvernement plutôt qu'un homme aux mœurs douteuses qui a pratiquement tenté de me violer lors de notre première conversation.

Il fit une grimace au reproche. Elle avait eu peur à ce point … La jeune femme avança un pion, et déclara avec indifférence :

\- Gagné.

Dessler parcourut des yeux le plateau holographique sur lequel ils jouaient : il affichait que Lorelei avait gagné.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de perdre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il lui tendit vers elle une paume, gantée de blanc, qu'il voulait amicale.

\- Bravo.

Par politesse, elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait, puis se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

De son côté, Dessler replia le plateau de jeu, et s'apprêta à sortir, voyant que cela ne servait à rien de prolonger leur échange.

\- Juste une question, l'arrêta Lorelei avant qu'il ne passe la porte, toujours dos à lui. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ?

\- Qui ?

\- Karl, l'homme qui était avec moi dans la station.

\- C'est secret, ma chère. Tu penses bien que nous ne divulguons pas d'informations classées aux prisonniers.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Au revoir.

Il passa la porte, déçu de ne pas avoir pu rallonger le dialogue. Il espérait toujours pouvoir lui soutirer des informations, mais la discussion, même formelle, n'était pas constructive. Pour aucun d'eux d'ailleurs.

* * *

J'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire complète ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout relire pour corriger ... eeeeet ça va être long ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Les pièces sur le plateau d'échec émettaient une légère lumière. Sur son visage amusé, cette lueur accentuait les rides sous ses yeux, que le sourire creusait. Il se moquait bien de perdre ou de gagner, en soi. Il réfléchissait juste à ses gestes à elle, à la façon dont elle bougeait ses pièces sur le plateau. Ses yeux reflétaient la surface numérique, mais il ne s'y focalisait pas. La lumière, sur son visage, n'accentuait qu'une certaine lassitude. Ils semblaient rejouer cette partie des dizaines de fois.

\- J'ai perdu je crois, dit-elle après un long moment de silence, en remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus d'échappatoires.

\- En effet.

Il déplaça son pion, et l'écran afficha les scores. La jeune femme recula dans sa chaise, et poussa un bref soupir.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici, déjà …

Six mois, peut-être plus, étaient passés. Combien de fois rejoueraient-ils cette partie d'échecs ? Lorelei passa ses mains sur son visage, et essaya d'oublier ces pensées négatives. Lui ne semblait pas se lasser.

\- Tu veux refaire une partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il l'observa un instant.

\- Tu as des questions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne vous livrerai rien pour avoir des réponses.

\- J'imagine que tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que deviens ton ami ?

Son regard félin plongea sur elle, et la terrienne se crispa immédiatement. Si, elle voulait savoir.

\- Il est en vie, donc.

\- Je ne m'avancerais pas jusque-là.

Vivant, mort ? Schrödinger eut été fier de lui. Comment pouvait-il être vivant et mort à la fois ? Il avait parlé de Karl au présent, comme s'il était vivant, mais se rétractait immédiatement. Lorelei grimaça. Il était insupportable.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Dessler, mielleux, en s'adossant à sa chaise.

\- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Ne comptez pas sur moi.

\- Allons, allons … Tu pourrais même le voir, si tu coopérais.

\- Avec vous ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Bien tenté.

L'homme croisa ses mains, et y posa son menton, les yeux clos, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sur ta planète, à quoi ressemble le système de gouvernance ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et le regarda de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, vous avez attaqué de toute façon …

\- On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'on aura pris ta planète, on voudra vous permettre d'y rester.

Les mâchoires serrées, Lorelei inspira pour parvenir à prendre sur elle.

\- Votre dirigeant obtient son pouvoir de façon héréditaire ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela explique peut-être votre retard technologique …

Agacée, elle soupira. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le système terrien, certes. Mais il était franchement loin des faits, et ça démangeait cruellement Lorelei de lui expliquer que la politique terrienne était non seulement très éloignée de sa vision, mais également bien plus complexe qu'il ne semblait le penser. Et bien plus juste, aussi. Un soupir lui échappa, et elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son dédain quand elle lui répondit.

\- Nous avons différents états qui cohabitent. Nous n'avons pas de gouvernance centralisée.

Il parut étonné, mais laissa échapper un sourire.

Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale à une vitesse hallucinante : la terrienne avait cédé, et elle était terrifiée d'avoir à lâcher du terrain. D'un autre côté, elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Karl. Elle avait réfléchi. Rien ne l'empêchait de lui donner des informations de surface, qui ne lui permettrait pas de prendre quelconque avantage sur ses compatriotes …

\- Comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez vivre en paix ?

\- Les fortes relations diplomatiques que les différents pays entretiennent nous garantissent la paix tout en leur permettant de conserver leurs identités et cultures.

Ils échangèrent un moment, la jeune femme semblant le faire à contrecœur. Elle voulait savoir comment allait Karl, espérant qu'il soit lui aussi vivant. Peut-être avait-il aussi peur qu'elle, seul dans une cellule …

\- Tu voulais voir ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit-il soudain le flux de la discussion.

Se contentant de le fixer un instant, Lorelei se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Dessler se leva, et la regarda en souriant.

\- Viens.

Doucement, elle se leva, et hésita encore un instant à le suivre. Ses gestes n'avaient aucune fluidité, elle avait l'impression de grincer comme une porte mal huilée. Elle dût fermer le poing et le serrer sur lui-même pour s'éviter de trembler. Un sentiment étrange l'étreignit quand elle s'avança, comme si elle pouvait le sentir caresser ses cheveux avec douceur et mesquinerie simplement par son regard.

Elle avait si peur de le voir lui tendre un piège qu'elle n'osait qu'à peine le suivre. L'homme se laissa escorter par trois de ses gardes du corps, trois soldates en uniformes l'ayant attendu devant la porte de la cellule de la jeune femme, qui prirent soin de les encadrer tous deux pour exclure tout risque. Exclure tout risque dans des couloirs vides, qu'ils parcoururent à un rythme soutenu. Là où Dessler avançait sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, feignant d'être las de ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les traverser, Lorelei parcourait des yeux l'ouvrage doré des gravures incrustées dans les murs, le moindre pan de tissu des rideaux, étudiant tout ce nouvel univers avec une curiosité à peine retenue par sa crainte de mourir. Sans trahir son émerveillement devant ces formes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la jeune femme essayait de tout retenir, de tout inscrire dans sa mémoire, pour se souvenir avec exactitude des motifs et des couleurs si différentes de ce qu'elle avait pu voir sur Terre. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs ascenseurs, pour enfin atteindre une porte. Les corridors qu'ils venaient de traverser étaient légèrement différents de ceux qui avoisinaient sa cellule : plus clairs, il y faisait soudain plus froid à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte. L'odeur de formol aussi s'était accentuée.

Le dictateur actionna la commande, et le panneau coulissa, laissant entrapercevoir derrière un passage large de deux mètres ou presque, un panorama sur des vitres. Ces vitres devaient être des murs de cellule, de ce que la terrienne pouvait comprendre.

Avec un sourire, il l'invita à passer avant lui, la laissant entrer seule dans la galerie. Le détaillant un instant du regard, elle hésita, craignant qu'il ne l'enferme là et ne l'abandonne dans une sorte de cage blanche. Mais elle finit par avancer, en grimaçant, voyant le sourire goguenard qu'il affichait. De ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur lui, il n'aurait probablement pas souri ainsi s'il lui préparait un piège. Mais la captive avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être si imprévisible …

Elle fit quelques pas dans la galerie, puis entendit les siens qui s'approchaient. Déjà rassurée de le savoir dans la même pièce, Lorelei inspira, sentant ses tempes battre plus vite qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Un pas en avant, et elle s'approcha des vitres. C'étaient bel et bien des cages, comme des cellules d'hôpital psychiatrique.

Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit, et l'angoisse monta progressivement. La première était vide, mais alors qu'elle s'avança vers la deuxième, elle identifia une forme, plus sombre, se détachant sur le fond blanc de cette cage.

Croyant à peine ce qu'elle était en train de voir, la jeune femme posa une main sur le verre la séparant de la cage, et scruta l'intérieur.

Une silhouette maigre, les joues creusées, et les yeux hagards la fixait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un frisson parcourut toute son échine. La chose tremblotait par moments, secouée par de petits soubresauts successifs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Elle tremblait de plus en plus fort, rongée par la colère, par cette rage sourde qui bouillonnait en elle, et qui ne s'en irait pas, qui ne s'en irait jamais.

Elle frappa du poing contre la vitre.

\- Karl !

Son poing tremblait, crispé sur lui-même. La silhouette ne bougea même pas, lorsqu'elle eut frappé. La bouche tordue par une grimace de rage, elle se retourna vivement, et dévisagea le tyran, qui avait attendu avec intérêt sa réaction.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait … ?

Dessler resta insensiblement sérieux, posant sur elle un regard méprisant, et s'amusant de sa colère.

\- Disons que vous avez eu une chance que votre ami n'a pas eue, répliqua-t-il.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous lui avez fait !

Un léger sourire, empreint de cruauté, parvint à se frayer un chemin sur son visage. Lorelei, elle, concentra tout ce qui lui restait de bon sens pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Convoquant toute sa patience, elle se retourna vers Karl, et essaya de l'appeler.

Sa voix se brisait par instants, et elle eut beau cogner contre la vitre pour espérer le faire réagir, rien n'y fit.

Les deux mains appuyées contre la vitre, elle le détailla avec horreur, cherchant sur son ami la trace d'une étincelle de vie, d'intelligence. En silence, elle tentait de contenir son dégoût, aussi bien à l'égard l'homme devenu monstre derrière la vitre, que pour le démon déguisé en homme qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Karl … répond-moi …

L'homme qui avait fait son service sur le HJV5 quelques mois plus tôt n'était plus qu'une sorte de loque humaine : des tracés d'incisions et des chiffres avaient été mal effacés sur sa peau ; ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient été rasés, probablement pour faciliter les opérations ; des lambeaux de peau lui manquaient ; et ses pommettes déjà saillantes étaient si émaciées qu'on devinait sans peine les os sur lesquels la chair était posée.

Karl …

Elle posa son front contre la vitre, essayant de ne pas pleurer, de rage. Les yeux fermés, la terrienne chercha à effacer de sa mémoire l'image de son ami, de ce qui restait de lui. L'homme qu'elle avait connu avait complètement disparu. Celui qui avait pu être si loquace et si doux par le passé, cet homme qu'elle admirait tant, il semblait maintenant privé de forme, de substance et de pensée. Comment un si brillant géologue pouvait être réduit à …

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle recula de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à trouver Karl en face d'elle. Il s'était levé, et la regardait, ses yeux sans vie la fixant avec une attention dévorante.

Sa peau était pelée, de multiples coupures tailladaient ses joues, et certaines, restées ouvertes trop longtemps, s'étaient mêmes infectées, créant de petites taches pourpres à peine discernables à la lisière des plaies. Ses bras étaient brûlés, des parties de son buste couvertes de cloques ou de bubons informes. Qu'avaient-ils testé sur lui ? Des armes chimiques, des maladies infectieuses ?

Puis soudain, un rictus déforma son visage. Il se mit à hurler comme un damné.

Une vague brûlante et fourmillante déferla dans ses jambes : Lorelei bondit en arrière par réflexe, et chuta, s'emmêlant elle-même les pieds. Une main plaquée sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, elle tremblait de terreur, d'une peur si profonde qu'elle sentit tous ses membres l'abandonner, saisie soudain par un froid intense.

Il hurlait des sons privés de sens, et on n'aurait su dire ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Ses prunelles foncées trahissaient une rage insondable, et une peur aigüe, que dominait une folie inexprimable.

Lorelei se sentait fondre, implorant n'importe quoi de lui permettre de mourir sur-le-champ, d'empêcher ce cauchemar de continuer.

Un sursaut brusque la fit trembler : deux mains s'étaient refermées sur ses bras, pour la soutenir.

\- Il ne peut rien te faire.

Dessler, agenouillé derrière elle, la soutenant avec douceur, lui avait soufflé cela sans qu'aucune méchanceté ne ternisse sa voix.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle, ivre de rage.

Elle le repoussa avec force, et se dégagea de son emprise d'un violent coup d'épaule. Se redressant tant bien que mal, elle lui fit face, et lui jeta un regard débordant de dégoût.

\- Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Ses poings serrés tentaient avec difficulté de retenir sa colère bouillonnante.

D'un geste méprisant, il épousseta sa manche, et soutint son regard.

\- Ç'aurait pu être toi dans cette cellule.

\- J'aurais cent fois préféré y être que de vous supporter.

Un sourire revint sur son visage.

\- Nous avions besoin d'un cobaye en laboratoire, et d'un otage pour entamer des discussions. Mes soldats vous ont réveillé sur le trajet : ton ami a cherché à les attaquer, tu n'as pas bougé. Le choix était vite fait.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai …

Elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

\- Tu peux te féliciter de ton pacifisme à toutes épreuves, ça t'a sauvé la vie.

La jeune femme, électrisée jusqu'au bout des doigts, bondit en sa direction et agrippa agressivement son costume, le forçant sous l'impact à reculer d'un pas.

\- Vous …

Armant son poing pour le frapper, elle fut soudain rattrapée, et tirée en arrière par l'un des gardes du corps du monarque.

\- Ne lui faites aucun mal, ordonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha doucement, et enroula autour de son doigt une mèche de cheveux. Lorelei se dégagea d'un mouvement de tête brusque.

\- Ramenez-la dans sa cellule.

L'entraînant de force à l'extérieur, les gardes quittèrent la pièce. Dessler jeta un regard à Karl, qui s'était à nouveau effondré dans sa cage. Il fronça le nez, lui aussi dégoûté par ce qui restait de cet être humain, et quitta la pièce aux odeurs de formol.

* * *

Des cauchemars la taraudèrent encore et encore, la tourmentant de longues nuits durant.

Le gamilien ne s'était pas excusé du sort qu'il avait réservé à Karl. A vrai dire, il ne s'était que peu préoccupé du sort des otages. Il y en avait eu d'autres, depuis le HJV5, leurs bases de données ne s'étaient pas constituées seules. Quelques cadavres étaient parfois récupérés dans l'espace à l'issue d'un combat. C'était quand le HJV5 avait été pris d'assaut, et qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient fait deux prisonniers, vivants, qu'il avait insisté pour que l'un serve aux laboratoires, et que l'autre échoue au Palais pour essayer d'entamer une discussion.

Qu'elle le traite de monstre l'avait mis en colère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une contestation supplémentaire, il en avait déjà trop affronté dans le quotidien politique de son gouvernement. L'homme avait sérieusement pensé à la faire exécuter.

Puis finalement, y avait renoncé.

Il brûlait d'envie de voir Lorelei mourir d'asphyxie, ou de chuter, une corde autour du cou. Mais il savait qu'elle pourrait lui être utile à un moment ou à un autre, et préférait garder cet as vêtu de blanc dans sa manche.

Le tyran était revenu la voir, dès le lendemain. Il ne comptait pas fuir. Elle non plus.

Il avait apporté le plateau de jeu, encore une fois.

\- Vous avez perdu.

La jeune femme avança son pion sur le plateau, et celui-ci afficha les scores.

Le gamilien n'avait plus rien à lui faire miroiter pour lui extorquer des informations. Il allait juste continuer à venir la voir, et reprendre cette partie encore et encore.

Dans la vraie vie, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Et Lorelei était son pion, un atout peu utile au premier abord, mais il le savait, qui se révèlerait indispensable.

* * *

Maintenant que j'ai fini, il faut reconnaitre qu'une des choses qui m'a été le plus difficile, ça reste le fait de devoir faire avancer un scénario avec deux personnages qui ne savent pas parler ensemble. Et comme Lorelei est littéralement en cage, faire avancer par action, ça n'a pas été possible.

La prochaine fois, ce sera plus joyeux, promis ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Le plateau de jeu posé sur la table fit grimacer Lorelei. Encore …

Il lança la partie, et ils jouèrent quelques temps. L'homme profitait souvent de ces rares moments pour essayer d'établir le dialogue. Elle avait cédé une fois, il pouvait parvenir à la faire parler de nouveau. Même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel excessivement patient, il était joueur, et ne doutait aucunement de ses capacités à obtenir d'elle des informations.

La jeune femme lui répondait à peine quand il l'interrogeait. Elle comprenait petit à petit comment fonctionnait le système gamilien à travers ses paroles, et préférait ne lui poser aucune question, pour éviter qu'il n'exige des réponses aux siennes. Mais contrairement à lui, la terrienne commençait à se lasser atrocement de ce jeu auquel ils jouaient encore et encore … Non pas que cette sorte d'échecs lui déplaisait, mais ils en étaient peut-être à plusieurs centaines de parties, depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et elle aurait préféré varier les jeux plutôt que d'escrimer sa patience contre ce plateau immuable, encore et toujours.

Il gagna une nouvelle fois. Elle était distraite, et n'était pas aussi attentive aux failles qu'il pouvait ouvrir dans son propre jeu qu'à l'accoutumée.

Poliment, elle le félicita. Perdre n'avait aucune importance pour elle, mais il parut au tyran qu'elle était particulièrement pensive quand elle l'avait complimenté, et qu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose de tout autre.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un jeu de cartes, par hasard ?

\- Des cartes ?

Ils ne se servaient plus du traducteur depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la jeune femme ayant, par la force des choses, appris très rapidement le gamilien pour éviter de se faire avoir par des inadéquations entre les concepts qu'ils partageaient. Mais quelques fois, les incompréhensions subsistaient. Souvent sur des sujets très simples, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est principalement à cela que l'on joue, ici, répondit-il en désignant le plateau. Je suppose que tu ne parlais pas de plans géographiques, qu'est-ce donc que ces « cartes » ?

\- Sur Terre, on emploie parfois des jeux de cartes pour s'occuper. Je crois que les plus anciennes formes remontent à une ancienne dynastie chinoise, mais la version la plus répandue actuellement est celle employée plus tard dans les sociétés occidentales.

\- En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

\- En un jeu de cinquante-deux cartes illustrées différemment et avec une hiérarchie particulière.

Son intérêt piqué, l'homme fut assez curieux de comprendre comment étaient ces objets, et en quoi ils pouvaient servir de jeu.

\- Je suppose que vous avez développé des jeux en vous servant de ces objets ?

Un sourire amusé effleura le visage de la terrienne.

\- Oui. Il y a même de nombreux jeux différents, avec des variantes selon les endroits.

Dessler attrapa le plateau holographique, ferma l'interface, pour afficher un autre écran, et tendit un stylet à la jeune femme.

\- Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble.

Elle attrapa le stylet, et fit quelques croquis sur le plateau holographique. Comme cela lui prit un peu de temps, l'homme se leva, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, observant sa capitale qui s'étendait devant lui. Une grimace maussade s'installa sur son visage : son rôle de monarque n'était pas facile tous les jours, et il y avait tant d'autres problèmes à régler …

Puis il revint vers Lorelei, et observa ce qu'elle écrivait : elle avait fait des schémas assez simples, mais elle avait instinctivement écrit en anglais sous ses croquis, et il n'en comprenait pas un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il le lui demanda en se penchant légèrement par-dessus sur son épaule et en lui indiquant une phrase inscrite sous un rectangle, dans une graphie droite et bouclée.

\- Oh, juste que les figures varient d'une carte à l'autre. Désolée, je lis encore mal votre langue, ajouta-t-elle avec un bref sourire.

\- Dis-moi, je les traduirais.

L'homme écouta un moment ses explications, et pensa qu'il ne serait pas difficile de trouver quelqu'un dans le palais qui serait capable de créer de tels objets.

\- Et ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant un gribouillage informe qu'elle avait réalisé dans un des rectangles.

\- Euh … Certaines figures sont des personnages-types, mais mes compétences en dessin se limitent là …

Un petit rire moqueur lui échappa : son dessin était vraiment raté.

\- Donc, tu m'as dit le Roi, la Reine, et le serviteur, c'est ça ?

\- On appelle ça un « valet », en anglais, mais oui, c'est ça.

Il ferma l'interface avec un sourire. La terrienne, elle, le fixait avec moins d'animosité qu'à l'accoutumée. Le gamilien réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être laissé emporter par son attrait pour les jeux de logique. Mais d'autre part, il avait terriblement hâte de comprendre ce nouveau système ludique … Peut-être que les terrons n'étaient pas aussi arriérés qu'il pouvait sembler, après tout.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça. On verra bien si ce jeu est si passionnant que tu me l'as décrit.

\- J'ai dit passionnant ? sourit Lorelei, provocatrice. J'ai juste hâte de vous voir perdre à chaque fois, c'est tout.

Des étincelles étaient presque sensibles dans l'air autour d'eux. Les lèvres du dictateur s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Elle était bien sûre d'elle … L'homme ferma les yeux, amusé, ne laissant qu'à peine échapper un faible ricanement. Ils verraient bien qui remporterait cette manche …

Après l'avoir brièvement salué, il tourna les talons et passa la porte. Lorelei, assise dans sa chaise, appuya son dos contre le dossier, et leva le visage vers le plafond en soupirant. Elle sentit son souffle effleurer ses lèvres gercées, les yeux clos. Pourrait-elle lutter éternellement contre l'ennui … ?

* * *

Dessler avait préparé un mémo à partir des informations que la jeune femme lui avait remises, et les transmit à l'une des personnes de sa suite, pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui réaliser un jeu de cartes. Il les reçut quelques jours plus tard, emballées dans un étui, qu'il ouvrit seulement pour vérifier qu'il avait toutes les cartes. Puis il les amena à Lorelei, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire un peu fanfaron quand il les lui remit.

Assis dans une chaise, le dictateur l'observa ouvrir l'étui. Elle se saisit des cartes, et les passa rapidement en revue : même si les motifs inscrits sur les rectangles rigides se rapprochaient par beaucoup d'aspects de l'esthétique gamilienne, elle était tout de même heureuse de voir quelque chose qu'elle connaissait.

Un jeu de carte pouvait-il sauver des vies ? La sienne, probablement.

\- Elles sont superbes, le remercia-t-elle, tout de même consciente que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils allaient enfin changer de jeu.

\- Elles te plaisent ? C'est comme ça que tu me les avais décrites, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Je ne sais pas qui les a décorées, mais vous avez un très bon artiste, sourit-elle.

En effet, on ne pouvait nier que les illustrations étaient magnifiques : si les symboles avaient été stylisées à la façon de l'art gamilien, les figures étaient de véritables œuvres d'art miniatures, ressemblant par quelques facettes à de l'art nouveau croisé avec les codes de l'esthétique gamilienne, avec un petit côté futuriste. Ça changeait du jeu qu'ils avaient sur le HJV5, tout droit sorti de la grande distribution …

\- Alors, quel jeu nous montres-tu ?

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de l'otage. D'un geste presque parfaitement assuré, elle étala les cartes sur la table. Maëlle adorait les tours de magie, et lui en avait appris un ou deux.

\- Juste avant de vous apprendre un jeu … Vous voulez bien prendre une carte ?

Intrigué, le gamilien attrapa un des rectangles cartonnés, et le regarda un instant, tandis qu'elle reformait un paquet.

\- Ne me la montrez pas. Tenez, remettez-la dans le paquet.

Les yeux de Lorelei pétillaient : elle avait vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction, et de se moquer de lui. C'était un peu mesquin, mais c'était de bonne guerre après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, non ?

Le tyran glissa sa carte dans le jeu, et la jeune femme les battit quelques secondes. Puis elle coupa le paquet en deux, et en étala la moitié sur la table.

\- Vous voyez votre carte ?

L'homme inspecta du regard les différentes illustrations, avant de réprimer un sourire moqueur.

\- Elle n'y est pas. Tu te serais trompée ?

\- Peut-être. A moins …

La terrienne fit glisser l'autre moitié du paquet, qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main, pour faire un éventail, le dos des cartes face au gamilien.

\- … Qu'elle soit ici ?

Une seule carte était face visible dans le paquet, et Dessler, bien qu'il tentât de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise, écarquilla les yeux.

La jeune femme attrapa la carte, et regarda ce que c'était.

\- Ça a l'air d'être ça … sourit-elle en reposant le Roi de Trèfles sur le paquet.

Reconnaissant qu'elle l'avait eu, il l'applaudit du bout des doigts.

\- Bravo. Comment tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Moqueuse, Lorelei mélangea ses cartes.

\- C'est un secret. Alors, un jeu, ça vous dirait ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

La jeune femme était accoudée pensivement à la fenêtre, observant les allées et venues des vaisseaux qui survolaient Baleras. Elle avait une vue assez peu intéressante depuis la fenêtre, mais elle devait s'en contenter. Après tout, elle n'avait pas loué une cabine panoramique dans le palais de Dessler : elle en était l'otage, et elle devait bien s'attendre à ce que la prison qu'on lui réservait ne soit pas luxueuse.

Même si sa geôle était bien loin de ressembler à une prison …

La porte s'ouvrit, et la militaire reconnut le bruit des bottes sur le dallage du sol. Elle serra les dents : que lui voulait-il, encore ? Ces derniers jours, il lui avait paru plus enjoué que d'habitude, comme s'il préparait quelque chose qui ne serait profitable qu'à lui.

En manipulateur, il ne laissait que peu transparaître ses pensées ; mais l'instinct de survie de la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler certains changements dans son attitude, même minimes. Un sourire particulièrement malsain, ou un regard brillant de convoitise ne lui échappaient plus. Elle se savait menacée, et le moindre détail lui faisant transparaître sa propre vulnérabilité se devait de lui apparaître. Elle avait bien conscience de n'être qu'une poupée, qu'un jouet entre les mains du monarque. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle le voyait régulièrement, la terrienne avait dû apprendre à s'adapter à ses humeurs et à son bon vouloir. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, lui faisant bien savoir quand elle s'opposait à ses méthodes, mais elle commençait à saisir la façon qu'il avait de se comporter.

\- Tu admires la vue ? ricana-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Bien sûr que non, vous ne voyez pas que je suis en grande discussion avec Victor Hugo en personne ?

La référence lui échappa, mais il s'amusa tout de même de son âpreté. La jeune femme le distrayait énormément. Peu de gens lui tenaient tête de la sorte, tous rampant à ses pieds. En un sens, ça lui déplaisait de la voir s'opposer sans cesse à lui, mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait cela amusant, donc il laissait passer.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Surprise, elle lui fit face, plantant un regard méfiant dans le sien.

\- Laquelle ?

Il réprima un sourire, néanmoins joyeux d'avoir piqué sa curiosité. Conservant son calme et son attitude majestueuse, il s'adossa nonchalamment au mur.

\- Tu vas exceptionnellement pouvoir quitter ta prison.

\- C'est trop d'honneurs, Monsieur, mais que vaut la peine de cette attention ?

Son ton ne le trompait pas. La prenant de haut, il la dévisagea un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Il y a une fête au palais ce soir. Je compte sur ta présence.

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts gantés.

\- Je te ferai apporter des vêtements plus adaptés. Tu as intérêt à être irréprochable, ou tu sais très bien ce qu'il pourra t'arriver.

S'écartant d'un pas, elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin que je sois là ? Je ne suis pas un otage, une prisonnière de guerre ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais tu vas m'être très utile, toute otage que tu es.

\- Vous voulez vous servir de moi dans quel but ?

\- Tu ne seras pas présente à la réception comme otage, ce soir.

Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage.

\- J'ai rarement rencontré ambassadeur plus disposé à m'aider …

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Comment cela ?

Lorelei prit une inspiration, et répliqua, les dents serrées :

\- Je suis scientifique embarquée dans un corps d'armée, pas politique. Il est hors de question que je vous serve à légitimer je ne sais quoi dans votre façon de gouverner.

Son sourire s'étendit plus largement encore.

\- Je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. Tu représenteras ta planète ce soir, et je compte bien sur toi pour me permettre de faire croire à tous que l'adaptation de Terron aux besoins des gamiliens est basée sur un accord entre les Terrons et Gamilas.

Elle le dévisagea sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes. Il la mettait vraiment hors d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne vais pas démonter votre plan ?

\- Tu tiens à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec de tels arguments, il était bien difficile de répondre … Lorelei serra les poings, dardant sur l'homme un regard incendiaire. Lui, il semblait follement s'amuser de la voir bouillir ainsi.

\- Tu seras une ambassadrice très convaincante.

Il effleura sa joue, ce qu'elle ressentit comme un geste extrêmement rabaissant, puis il tourna les talons.

\- Un soldat viendra te chercher avant la réception, ajouta-t-il avant de passer la porte.

La militaire sentit ses poumons se gonfler, de colère, et elle se retint de hurler de rage, se contentant de frapper du poing sur la table.

* * *

Elle passa la journée à tourner en rond dans sa cellule, essayant de réaliser ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller jouer à faire des ronds de jambe devant tous le gratin gamilien, et encore moins pour aider leur Empereur détestable à conquérir sa planète. Quelques heures avant que la nuit ne tombe, une jeune fille Zaltzi entra dans la pièce. Elle devait avoir à peine plus de dix-huit ans, et semblait d'une timidité maladive, sûrement parce qu'elle s'était astreinte à être considérée comme une race inférieure.

\- Bonjour Madame, se présenta la jeune femme, Je vous apporte la robe que son Altesse voudrait que vous portiez pour la réception de ce soir.

Lorelei s'approcha, et lui sourit.

\- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant le tissu plié. Je suis là pour vous servir de camériste, si vous avez besoin.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne compte pas y aller.

\- Comment ? Son Altesse a beaucoup insisté, vous savez.

\- Il vous a fait des menaces ?

La Zaltzi parut surprise quand elle la vouvoya. Mais elle tenta de ne pas le laisser voir, et hocha négativement la tête.

La terrienne la dévisagea un instant, et soupira, anxieuse du mal que Dessler pourrait faire seulement pour la menacer. Elle prit la robe, hésitante, puis défit les fermetures qui retenaient celle qu'elle portait. Le tissu blanc tomba au sol avec un bruit étouffé. La jeune femme passa l'autre robe, plus longue que la précédente. La jeune fille l'aida à la mettre, et ajusta certains ourlets.

\- Elle vous va très bien, sourit l'adolescente.

Lorelei n'était pas du même avis, très peu à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements. Ce que sa blouse blanche lui semblait loin ! Habillée de dentelles anguleuses, il lui semblait plus être dévêtue qu'autre chose. Elle enserra ses bras avec ses mains, comme pour se donner l'impression de se cacher.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, je …

Elle se coupa, n'étant pas sûre que la jeune fille sache qu'elle n'était pas ambassadrice mais prisonnière politique.

\- Bien sûr que si, rit doucement l'adolescente. Tenez, il m'a aussi donné ça pour vous, je vais vous coiffer.

La forçant à se tourner et à s'assoir, elle se plaça derrière Lorelei, et sortit du petit étui qu'elle lui avait montré une pince à cheveux fleurie. Elle lui tressa rapidement quelques mèches de cheveux, semblant être fortement habituée à l'exercice, et accrocha la pince dans les petites nattes qu'elle avait formé.

\- Vous êtes superbe, sourit la jeune fille. Je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Vous aussi, murmura Lorelei, terriblement angoissée.

L'adolescente passa la porte, et la terrienne se retrouva seule avec son anxiété. Par habitude, elle pianota sur la table pour essayer de faire passer l'appréhension. Malgré l'absence de sons différents, la rigueur musicale de Bach lui fit oublier quelques secondes à quel point elle s'était embourbée dans un piège sans fond.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un soldat la pressa avec moins de patience que la jeune Zaltzi à le suivre. S'exécutant à regret, la militaire le suivit dans tout un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à une porte gardée par quatre soldats. Ils entrèrent, et se trouvèrent alors dans une antichambre, ouverte sur un paravent cachant le salon qui se trouvait derrière. De l'autre côté, on entendait des voix.

\- Attendez ici, ordonna le soldat, avant de tourner les talons et de repasser la porte.

Se trouvant à nouveau seule, la jeune femme parcourut du regard l'endroit qui l'entourait. La pièce contenait quelques sièges, mais ce qui l'attira finalement, ce furent les voix qui atteignaient l'antichambre. Elle reconnut sans peine la voix du dictateur, qui était toujours aussi cassant qu'à son habitude, mais entendit également la voix d'une femme. Par curiosité, elle jeta un regard par l'encadrement caché derrière le paravent. Il y avait des miroirs, dans la pièce de l'autre côté, et l'un d'eux lui renvoya l'image de Dessler, qui parlait avec un hologramme à taille humaine. C'était une femme magnifique, au visage qui lui parut très doux. Ses cheveux étaient immenses, et sa rigidité lui assura immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une personne maniérée. Ils parlaient un langage qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais la terrienne eut énormément de mal à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Elle était si belle …

Dessler parut en colère, et effleura la joue de la jeune femme, gardant lui aussi son calme, et son attitude maniérée. De peur d'être vue, Lorelei recula dans l'antichambre, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée emportée par sa curiosité. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas de Dessler se rapprochèrent du paravent. Toujours anxieuse, la militaire attendait, debout au centre de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Tu es là …

Il semblait s'être rappelé à l'instant que la terrienne devait le rejoindre. Relevant les yeux d'un coup, terriblement mal à l'aise, elle croisa son regard mauve. Celui-ci la dévisagea un instant, surpris de la trouver dans l'antichambre de son bureau. Puis il la dépassa, et ne lui donna qu'un :

\- Allons-y.

Figée, Lorelei serra les dents.

\- Non.

\- Comment cela, non ? gronda soudain Dessler.

\- Non, je ne vous accompagnerais pas.

Il revint près d'elle, et la regarda de haut.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- C'est de la folie … Je suis soldat membre du corps scientifique embarqué, moi, pas femme politique ! répliqua-t-elle. Je vais faire échouer votre plan lamentablement, et ce sera seulement votre faute. Vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne connais ni l'étiquette, ni les règles gamiliennes de politesses élémentaires.

Soudain, il attrapa son visage entre ses doigts gantés, et lui adressa un sourire terrifiant.

\- Tu es l'argument qui va me permettre de légitimer aux yeux de mon peuple la conquête de Terron. Personne à part moi n'en connait la véritable raison. Il y a des troubles sur ma planète à cause de cette conquête, que tu vas m'aider à lever. Ta présence est là pour suggérer des accords cordiaux. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

L'homme desserra son emprise sur l'os de sa mâchoire pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

\- Je ne te demande pas l'impossible. Il suffit que tu te taises, et que tu acquiesces bêtement à tout ce qu'ils diront. C'est ce qu'ils font avec moi, tu devrais y arriver.

Son regard était pénétrant, et la frigorifiait.

Il libéra son visage, et lui tendit une main, sévère.

A bout de souffle, elle soutint son regard, et posa le bout de ses doigts dans la main qu'il lui tendait. Il les enferma dans sa poigne, et l'attira à sa suite. Avant de franchir la porte de l'antichambre, il replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, et sans qu'aucune émotion ne se trahisse sur son visage, il lui ordonna de sourire.

\- Ça te va mieux, ajouta-t-il.

Puis il détourna son regard d'elle, prenant son bras comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle l'accompagne comme représentante lors de l'une de ces soirées politiques tout à fait banales, et qui tendaient tant à l'ennuyer d'habitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Le morceau est évidemment "Lonely Lord", tiré de la BO de la série. J'adore ce morceau, au point que mes voisins doivent me haïr tant je le joue chez moi ... Et je tiens à noter qu'il y a un personnage que j'ai adoré écrire. C'est probablement un de mes c*nnards préférés ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir donnant à la salle de réception. Le majordome qui les accueillit se fendit d'une révérence devant l'Empereur, puis demanda :

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Madame Wyndham, ambassadrice de la planète Terron, dans la Voie Lactée.

L'homme acquiesça, et les devança. Lorelei jeta un œil vers son cavalier : le tyran semblait parfaitement à l'aise, son mensonge absolument imperceptible.

Ils avancèrent ensemble dans le corridor, et juste avant de franchir l'encadrure donnant sur la salle, ils entendirent le majordome les annoncer.

\- Son Altesse Royale, Empereur suprême du grand Empire de Gamilas, Abelt Dessler ! Madame Wyndham, ambassadrice de la planète Terron, dans la Voie Lactée.

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, pris par une tension inextinguible. Ils passèrent le porche, et se trouvèrent en haut d'une volée de marches, qui offrait une vue sur toute la salle.

A l'annonce de l'arrivée du monarque, toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées, et les invités, voyant leur Empereur entrer et descendre les escaliers, s'exclamèrent tous d'une seule voix, le bras levé et la paume de face, à hauteur de leurs têtes :

\- _Gharle Gamilon ! Gharle Dessler !_

Lorelei déglutit difficilement, terriblement gênée d'être observée par tout le monde, par la salle entière, là où l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Des regards étonnés ou médisants se braquèrent sur elle. Mais elle prit une inspiration discrète, et suivit Dessler qui avait déjà été arrêté par l'un de ses ministres.

\- _Gharle Phezeron_, le salua l'homme chauve aux yeux injectés de sang qui se tenait devant lui.

Le monarque soupira discrètement de lassitude, invitant son ministre à ne pas entamer cette ritournelle des politesses qui l'ennuyait tant. Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement, et l'entretint d'une affaire urgente qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu le temps de traiter auparavant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, s'interrompit l'homme en remarquant la présence de Lorelei. Bonsoir, Madame.

\- Hiss, voici Lorelei Wyndham, l'ambassadrice de la planète Terron.

\- Enchanté Madame, dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra poliment. Je suis Redoff Hiss, Ministre des affaires domestiques et Premier Ministre du Noble Empire Gamilien.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec le dictateur, et un sourire se dessina légèrement sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Très chère, je souhaiterais m'entretenir quelques minutes avec le Ministre. Je ne serai pas long, allez profiter de la soirée, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

\- Très bien … votre Altesse.

Elle échangea un regard significatif avec le gamilien, qui la menaça en silence. Un pas de travers, et elle était bonne pour le peloton d'exécution. Ou pire.

Se trouvant au centre de la salle, la musique jouée par un petit orchestre lui faisant tourner la tête, Lorelei se sentit soudain très seule. Des regards arrivaient de toutes parts, parfois hautains, méprisants, empreints de jalousie, moqueurs. Elle avait cru comprendre que les races dont la peau n'était pas bleue étaient mal perçues par les gamiliens. Elle espérait seulement que c'était pour cette raison que tous ces regards pesaient sur elle.

\- Bonsoir, l'arrêta-t-on soudain.

Un homme de haute stature malgré une frêle carrure l'avait salué. Ses joues creusées et ses cheveux blancs accentuaient l'aspect délavé de ses yeux, qui étaient d'autant plus effrayants qu'un sourire dérageant était incrusté sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Je suis Hydom Gimley, directeur général de l'armée impériale, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main polie.

\- Lorelei Wyndham, ambassadrice de la planète Terre.

Il posa un baiser sur sa main, aussi délicat qu'un serpent.

\- Vous avez fait une entrée remarquée.

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Méfiez-vous, sourit-il. Vous avez dû voir une certaine animosité dans la foule. C'est car beaucoup seront avides de prendre votre place. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Il lui donna un frisson. Etait-ce des menaces ?

\- Merci de vos conseils, Monsieur. Néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux pour ces gens de ne pas réclamer ma place, elle est des plus inconfortables.

\- Est-elle si déplaisante ?

Ils parlaient à mots couverts, dans des termes pleins de sous-sens, ce qui lui donna l'impression de marcher sur un fil.

\- Je suppose que la gestion des affaires étrangères est une tâche certes enviable, mais qui est extrêmement délicate. Il faut parvenir à concéder les intérêts de deux gouvernements très différents, et je risque beaucoup en occupant ce poste, vous savez.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait assuré.

\- J'imagine, rit-il, son intérêt piqué. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est très aimable.

\- Ce n'est rien. En revanche, je me demande en quoi la transmission des directives impériales à votre … peuple est si risquée. Les Terrons ne sont pas prêts à accepter les accords proposés par Gamilas ?

La militaire se tendit. Le sujet difficile était abordé bien vite …

\- Ces accords semblent désavantager mon peuple, je suppose qu'il est normal que trouver des compromis soit notre priorité.

Gimley retint un rire.

\- Les compromis ne sont pas la spécialité de l'Empire, très chère … Et cela m'étonne même que l'Empereur négocie avec des espèces …

Un homme l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

\- Mon cher Gimley, n'effrayez pas cette pauvre créature. Elle est venue pour négocier, c'est bien la preuve que son peuple est plus évolué que ceux qui répondent par la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorelei se décomposa : Dessler lui avait dit et répété que c'était la Terre qui avait ouvert le feu. Elle ne le croyait pas, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en question les annonces de l'UNCF.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, le salua-t-elle, néanmoins reconnaissante qu'il ait empêché Gimley d'avoir des propos xénophobes.

\- Amiral Gul Dietz, Commandant Suprême de la Flotte Gamilienne. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main. L'homme avait un œil barré par une cicatrice, et imposait le respect. La discussion reprit, mais Lorelei ne se sentait toujours pas à son aise : le regard et les propos du général de la garde impériale avaient tendance à rester dérangeants, quand bien même Dietz était là pour l'empêcher de trop dépasser les limites de la politesse. Il devait être normal pour les haut-rangs gamiliens de tenir des propos aussi durs à l'égard des autres espèces, cependant, cela agaçait énormément la terrienne, qui prenait considérablement sur elle pour laisser passer.

\- N'est-ce pas problématique de ne pas avoir un état centralisé sur votre planète ? De ce que j'ai compris, les Terrons ont plusieurs gouvernements qui coexistent, c'est bien cela ?

\- C'est exact. Nous fonctionnons avec plusieurs états établis en parallèle, et ils se coordonnent en fonction de leurs accords respectifs.

\- C'est fascinant … Mais comment faites-vous pour conserver l'ordre et l'obéissance du peuple ? demanda poliment Dietz.

\- On ne le conserve pas … La quasi-totalité de nos états dépendent du peuple lui-même, en réalité.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna Gimley, n'y a-t-il pas des institutions militaires et gouvernementales pour faire régner l'ordre ?

\- Si, il y a une organisation militaire à échelle planétaire, l'UNCF. Mais celle-ci se concentre davantage sur la défense du territoire terrien.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le peuple décidait de son souverain ? ajouta-t-il en plissant les paupières, légèrement moqueur. N'est-ce pas risquer de compromettre l'ordre ? D'un autre côté, ça parait assez élaboré comme système, pour une planète aussi reculée …

Ses propos étaient parfaitement calculés pour ne pas franchir les bornes de l'incident diplomatique. D'un côté, Lorelei savait bien qu'il ne risquait rien à l'attaquer verbalement, puisqu'elle n'était pas réellement ambassadrice. La jeune femme s'interrogea une seconde : peut-être était-il au courant de la supercherie, et tentait-il de la pousser à se trahir ? Mais cela n'aurait-il pas été trahir Dessler par la même occasion ? Elle planta alors son regard dans celui de Gimley, déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Au contraire, c'est en mettant en place des démocraties que les différents pays sont parvenus à une relative stabilité. En effet, c'est le peuple qui décide qui il met au pouvoir, et il n'est pas supposé choisir la richesse ou la lignée, mais la compétence.

Jouer sur le même tableau que le sien était la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire, sachant que bien qu'elle fût en train de remettre en question la légitimité de l'Empire Gamilien, rien dans son discours ne le visait directement. Elle lui en laissant la seule appréciation.

La militaire dégaina alors son plus beau sourire, et s'excusa auprès des deux hommes.

\- Je vais vous laisser, Messieurs. Passez une excellente soirée.

Croisant une dernière fois le regard glacial du général, elle eut du mal à réprimer un sourire plus fanfaron, fière de lui avoir cloué le bec. Dietz la regarda s'éloigner, plutôt amusé par la repartie de la jeune femme. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement son confrère, et voir que cette jeune ambassadrice s'était débrouillée seule, au point de laisser pantois Hydom Gimley en personne était assez agréable, il fallait l'admettre.

Lorelei s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, mais néanmoins discret, continuant de jouer la carte du paraître. Les sphères gouvernementales de la société gamilienne étaient aussi désagréables qu'elle ne s'imaginait leur pendant terrien. Les mots de Gimley lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Les compromis ne sont pas la spécialité de l'Empire, très chère …_

Devait-elle s'inquiéter du sort de la Terre ? Assurément, mais son propre sort l'occupait déjà énormément, et elle devait d'abord trouver le moyen de tirer son épingle du jeu, de s'extirper de sa position de pion d'un certain tyran à la peau bleue …

Ce fut avec ces pensées si noires et tourbillonnantes qu'elle s'assit, trouvant une chaise dans l'un des angles de la salle, près du buffet. Elle préférait ne toucher à rien : Dessler l'avait prévenue que les tentatives d'empoisonnement étaient très faciles à mettre en œuvre lors de ce genre de réceptions. Les petites astuces des dictateurs, n'est-ce pas …

Assise dans un coin, redoutant toujours la présence d'autrui après de si longs mois d'isolement, la jeune femme essaya de se reprendre, se trouvant stupide de se laisser impressionner par si peu. Le bruit des discussions et des danses l'étourdissait un peu, et elle préférait rester à l'écart, finalement, craignant tout de même de faire un faux pas, ayant déjà manqué de se trahir face à l'un des plus hauts dignitaires gamiliens.

\- Madame ? Veuillez m'excuser, attendez-vous quelqu'un ?

Une voix la tira de sa rêverie noire. Elle leva le visage : un homme en costume militaire se tenait face à elle, et désignait d'un geste la chaise à côté de la sienne.

\- Pardonnez-moi, non, je n'attends personne.

\- Puis-je m'assoir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'assit. L'homme était impressionnant : son regard était couvert par de folles mèches brunes, et il dégageait une prestance étonnante, droit et rigide. Son air sérieux n'invitait pas à la plaisanterie. Mais il semblait être complètement décalé par rapport à la soirée, c'était étrange.

\- Vous ne profitez pas de la fête ? demanda doucement Lorelei, amusée de le voir aussi mal à l'aise dans sa chaise.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répondit-il en lui adressant un regard.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas très familière avec les coutumes gamiliennes.

Il avait déjà pu remarquer son léger accent. Une lueur amusée transparaissait dans ses yeux.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- D'une planète lointaine, cela ne vous dira rien …

\- Dites toujours, on ne sait jamais.

\- La Terre.

\- En effet, cela ne me dit rien. Pardonnez-moi, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Capitaine Wolf Flakken.

\- Lorelei Wyndham.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Donc, pourquoi fuyez-vous les danses et les flatteries ? sourit Lorelei.

\- Disons que je ne fréquente les fêtes que pour leurs buffets. Le beau monde ne m'enchante pas vraiment, et je suis incroyablement gauche dès que je quitte mon vaisseau.

\- Je vous comprends, rit-elle. Ainsi, vous êtes militaire ?

\- Lieutenant dans la marine impériale, sous les ordres de l'amiral Dietz. Mais je vais vous ennuyer …

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je euh, j'étais moi-même militaire par le passé.

Elle s'était retenue de dire « je suis ».

\- Ah bon ? Vous l'étiez ?

\- J'ai servi quelques années sur un vaisseau pour ma planète. Rien de bien palpitant, mais une ou deux batailles tout de même …

\- Vous officiez pour le mess ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Sergent, Monsieur, au sein de la division scientifique et tactique embarquée, répliqua-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

\- Madame a brillé par ses exploits aussi, à ce que je vois … se moqua-t-il gentiment. Vous cachez bien votre jeu.

\- Travailler à l'ambassade n'est pas si tranquille qu'on pourrait le penser … Mais assez parlé de moi, sur quel genre de vaisseau êtes-vous capitaine ?

\- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler du UX-01 ? C'est l'un des sous-marins dimensionnels de la flotte impériale.

\- Un sous-marin dimensionnel ? Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

Ils discutèrent un moment ainsi ; il lui expliqua le fonctionnement d'un sous-marin dimensionnel, et elle lui parla un peu de la Terre. Sous ses airs de loup de mer, Flakken se révéla avoir une conversation passionnante, doublé d'un grand respect et intérêt pour les cultures étrangères à Gamilas.

\- Mais la culture d'un pays n'a rien parfois rien voir avec celle d'autres endroits.

\- C'est fascinant … Dites m'en plus sur …

Il s'interrompit, croisant un regard dans la foule. C'était un homme de grande taille, brun, qui avait à son bras une superbe jeune femme blonde. Flakken leur fit un signe de la main.

\- C'est le Commandant Domel, le fleuron de notre flotte, dit-il à la terrienne avant de se lever pour saluer son ami.

\- Wolf ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'étonna Domel. Tu es sorti de ta grotte à ce que je vois …

\- Elk, toujours aussi drôle. Madame, s'inclina-t-il poliment devant la femme au bras du militaire.

\- Monsieur Flakken, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Mais tu es en charmante compagnie, fit remarquer l'homme. Madame, ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis le Commandant Elk Domel, et voici mon épouse, Elisa.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Lorelei Wyndham, ambassadrice de la Terre.

\- Vous accompagniez le Seigneur Dessler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elisa, souriant amicalement.

\- En effet.

Les deux hommes s'étaient lancés dans une discussion sur leurs beaux jours dans l'armée, et Lorelei se trouva face à l'épouse de Domel.

\- Vous avez une robe magnifique, la complimenta discrètement cette dernière.

\- Oh, j-je vous remercie … bafouilla Lorelei. La vôtre vous va à la perfection …

\- Merci beaucoup, rit Elisa, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Elle portait une longue robe noire, qui couvrait son cou, mais laissait ses bras nus. Le tissu serré laissait transparaître un début de ventre rond.

\- La naissance est pour quand ? les interrompit doucement Flakken.

\- Encore quelques mois, sourit-elle.

La conversation reprit, et ils passèrent un excellent moment. Lorelei en apprit un peu plus sur le commandant et son épouse, et échangea une ou deux plaisanteries avec Flakken qui firent beaucoup rire Elisa quand celles-ci étaient à propos de son époux.

Si le début de soirée avait lui parut catastrophique, Lorelei s'amusa beaucoup en présence des trois gamiliens. Ils étaient de charmante compagnie, et la conversation ne lui imposait pas de se défendre sans cesse comme cela avait été le cas avec Dietz et Gimley.

On les interrompit soudain.

\- Bonsoir, les salua Abelt Dessler, qui avait surgi de derrière Lorelei, passant par la même une main sur son épaule.

\- Votre Altesse, se raidirent soudain les trois gamiliens.

\- Je vois que vous avez rencontré notre charmante invitée, continua-t-il en échangeant un regard avec l'intéressée.

La militaire se tendit, gênée du contact qu'il lui imposait. Malgré le gant qui la coupait de sa peau, elle sentait tout de même une certaine pression qui l'inquiétait un peu.

Il échangea quelques mots avec les deux militaires de son armée, qu'il semblait connaître personnellement. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé quand elles constatèrent la tension soudaine qui avait repris Flakken et Domel. Puis une main gantée de blanc s'interposa devant Lorelei.

\- Je vous prierai de m'excuser, sourit le monarque, je vous emprunte Madame l'ambassadrice. Je lui avais promis une danse, et il serait tout à fait incorrect de manquer à ses engagements auprès d'une créature aussi ravissante.

Un petit rire agita les quatre convives, qui n'avaient aucune raison de s'opposer à la volonté de leur Empereur. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Lorelei, pour lui ordonner sans mot de prendre sa main, puis se tourna vers Elisa.

\- J'allais oublier, Madame. Vous avez toutes mes félicitations pour votre grossesse. Vous êtes peut-être l'épouse d'un héros militaire, mais vous méritez tout autant de compliments.

\- C'est un honneur, Votre Altesse.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Passez une très bonne soirée. Madame ? rappela-t-il Lorelei.

La jeune femme les salua poliment, et leur adressa un sourire, puis suivit Dessler qui l'entrainait vers la piste de danse.

Face à elle, il posa une main sur sa hanche, prenant l'autre dans sa paume.

\- Vous savez danser ?

\- Il est un peu tard pour s'en préoccuper ! paniqua Lorelei dans un soupir.

La musique reprit, doucement, et l'homme l'attira contre lui, la forçant à suivre son pas. La mélodie était belle, un brin mélancolique peut-être, sortant d'instruments en métal comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, biscornus et luisants.

Il grimaça une ou deux fois quand elle lui écrasa les bottes par inadvertance. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour éviter de faire un énième faux pas.

\- Regardez devant vous, la gronda doucement Dessler.

\- Je voudrais bien vous y voir, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, tous bas.

\- Essayez de me faire un peu confiance.

Les joues de plus en plus brûlantes, la jeune femme essayait d'éviter son regard. Elle sentait ceux du reste de la salle posés sur eux, observés. Ils devaient être le sujet de toutes les conversations.

Leurs cheveux virevoltaient au rythme de leurs pas sur le dallage. La musique n'était pas si rapide, et Lorelei se fustigeait intérieurement d'être empotée à ce point.

Soudain le tempo se fit plus rapide, et leurs pas accélérèrent. La jeune femme était à bout de souffle, retenant sa respiration sans vraiment le vouloir. De petites contre-mélodies s'élevèrent, et le rythme s'accentua. L'homme menait la danse d'une main de fer, parfaitement à l'aise là où elle aurait préféré mourir que de se ridiculiser de la sorte. La main sur sa taille se déplaça à la racine de son dos, et y avait trouvé un moyen plus discret et plus simple de la guider plutôt que de se contenter d'attendre qu'elle suive ses pas.

Il posa son regard sur elle, la voyant tétanisée. Un soupir amusé ne put lui échapper, avant qu'il ne se mette à balayer du regard le reste de l'assemblée. Son visage se fit instantanément plus froid, et il parcourut des yeux, le temps d'un pas, les gens autour d'eux.

Combien, parmi ces regards, lui étaient véritablement acquis ? Lesquels le trahiraient : combien tueraient autant que lui pour le voir disparaître ? Mais il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux tous … S'il n'avait que rarement remis en question la loyauté de son peuple, celle des hautes sphères politiques lui posaient plus de problèmes. Si peu d'entre eux savaient pour l'expansion impériale qu'il devait prendre garde à chacun de ses mouvements.

Cela faisait assez peu de temps que son oncle était mort, trois, quatre ans peut-être. Tout aussi peu de temps qu'il occupait ce rôle. On remettait encore en question sa politique impérialiste ; soit, mais que lui répondrait-on, quand tous verraient que cette conquête n'était pas seulement faite par la force ? Après tout, si les Terroniens s'opposaient à l'implantation gamilienne sur leur planète, l'ambassadrice de Terron accepterait-elle de partager une valse avec lui ?

On les fixait, certes, mais il était parvenu à avoir l'effet escompté.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as bien joué ton rôle …

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, ou attendez-vous à ce que je vous écrase les pieds. Volontairement cette fois.

Se penchant à son oreille, il lui souffla quelques mots.

\- Tu es très belle.

Il lâcha soudain sa main, et la prenant par les hanches, la fit virevolter dans les airs le temps d'une ronde particulièrement traînante, puis la reposa doucement au sol sur les accords suivants.

Elle avait dû se retenir de pousser une exclamation de surprise, et quand il reprit sa main, elle l'agrippa plus fermement, pour s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas. Cela lui tira un sourire, et il resserra encore sa prise sur sa taille, rapprochant son corps du sien. A quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui parvint le parfum de ses cheveux.

La musique s'acheva au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures.

S'écartant poliment d'elle, il s'inclina légèrement, et imitant les autres danseurs, Lorelei lui adressa une révérence fébrile.

* * *

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard, et la jeune femme battit en retraite près des chaises. Les trois personnes qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer auparavant n'y étaient plus, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la conversation. Effrayée par les mots de Dessler, elle s'était à nouveau isolée dans un coin de la salle. Quelques personnes vinrent lui parler, et elle se plia au jeu docilement, mais la fatigue commença à la gagner. Un soldat de la garde impériale se présenta alors, et l'invita à le suivre.

Bénissant mentalement le soldat, elle le suivit, et il la reconduisit jusqu'à sa prison. En y entrant, seule, elle s'effondra sur son lit, les mains dans les cheveux, passant sur son visage pour effacer la tension, les mensonges, et tout le reste.

La militaire se défit de sa robe, la plia, et la posa sur la table. Elle dénoua ses cheveux, et déposa la pince fleurie sur la pile de tissu. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière provenant d'Iscandar traversant les fenêtres.

Elle effleura du doigt les reflets insaisissables sur la pince dorée.

Puis se détourna, et tomba sur son lit. Un rire la saisit, froid et anxieux. Nerveusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, laissant retomber la pression. Ce qu'elle avait eu peur, dans ses bras, face à l'homme qui se servait d'elle comme d'un jouet dans ses plans de conquêtes insensées !

Quand elle repensa à combien les films faisaient passer pour romantique une valse entre deux personnages, le rire s'accentua. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'elle avait vécu !

Le sommeil finit par la cueillir, quand le rire se fut tari. Il ne signifiait pas la tranquillité pour autant : elle dormait mal depuis presque un an maintenant, depuis qu'elle avait dormi plus de trois mois pour venir jusqu'à Gamilas comme otage, depuis qu'elle avait vu la mort, depuis qu'elle avait été menacée par le chef d'un Empire galactique sans précédent, et qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire d'elle son jouet.

A son réveil, la robe avait disparu. La pince était toujours sur la table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Dessler était entré dans la cellule avec un sourire en coin, qu'il essayait de contenir.

Lorelei était assise à la table, pianotant doucement sur le plateau pour faire passer le temps, une inquiétude vague animant ses mains fébriles. Elle n'avait même plus conscience que ses doigts frappaient régulièrement le bois, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

C'était le lendemain de la soirée, un peu tard dans l'après-midi. La lumière dehors déclinait progressivement, et la militaire cherchait désespérément comment s'occuper. Après avoir enchaîné deux séries de cent abdominaux et pris une douche, elle se trouvait complètement désœuvrée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le tyran qui régnait sur Gamilas, celui-ci arborait un léger sourire qu'il peinait à faire disparaître de son visage, et il croisa les yeux de sa captive, qui avait presque sursauté quand le battant avait coulissé. Son rictus amusé s'intensifia, et il prit place en face d'elle à la table.

Assis nonchalamment dans la chaise, il appuya sa joue contre son poing, et la jaugea un instant. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas réagir et lui poser de question, son engouement s'affadit un peu, comme s'il était déçu qu'elle ne fasse pas d'effort spécifique pour répondre à sa propre impatience de lui livrer une information, et l'interroger la première.

Lorelei soupira.

\- Vous avez profité de l'alcool hier soir ? Parce que vous semblez bien trop enjoué pour être honnête.

Son visage resta aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée, ne trahissant rien à part ce sourire qui lui était accroché aux lèvres depuis une bonne minute.

\- Tu as eu un franc succès hier soir … commença-t-il, se penchant vers elle en appuyant son menton sur le dos de ses mains croisées. Je te félicite, tu as exactement joué le rôle que tu devais interpréter.

\- Je dois être touché par vos remerciements ?

\- Tu peux, ricana-t-il doucement.

\- Oh, et bien je m'en vois ravie …

Il lui lança un regard agacé, ennuyé par son ton d'éternel reproche. La terrienne n'y répondit pas, elle-même lasse de ce petit jeu. Elle songea un instant qu'il risquait de lui demander à nouveau d'être un pion dans ses plans politiques, et elle se tint prête à le refuser.

Il reprit sa phrase après un instant de silence.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'ennuyais, ici …

\- Vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle, soutenant son regard avec une lueur de défi dans le sien.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui réservait, et elle n'avait aucune confiance dans les plans étranges du dictateur. Elle s'évertuait donc de lui répondre avec le plus d'aplomb possible, et de conserver une distance avec lui.

Avec un sourire amusé, il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir exaspéré.

\- Viens.

Il se leva soudain, laissant sa cape virevolter dans son sillage. Surprise, il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser ce qui se passait, ne comprenant pas ses plans. Le tyran pouvait être si déstabilisant et inconstant dans sa façon d'être qu'elle avait beau le savoir, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir.

\- Dépêche-toi, l'appela-t-il, sur le point de passer la porte.

Quoi qu'il lui réservât, cela ne semblait pas concerner pour le moment de nouveau des intrigues pour son gouvernement. Cela l'étonnait un peu, mais d'un autre côté, si sa négligence de donner à ses pairs des motifs valables pour la conquête menait à ce qu'il soit renversé, elle, ça l'arrangeait.

La curiosité l'emporta : Lorelei, méfiante, finit par se lever, et lui emboita le pas. Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs, suivis par deux gardes impériaux, qui avaient l'air très sérieux, leurs armes au poing. Elle le suivit dans les corridors du Palais, où il parvenait parfaitement à se repérer, là où elle restait seulement ébahie devant les entrelacs de l'architecture, perdue. Ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, comme s'il s'agissait d'une aile privée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, fermée. Dessler s'approcha du battant, et laissa le scanner oculaire vérifier son identité. Les portes s'ouvrirent, découvrant une large bibliothèque.

Les yeux de Lorelei ne purent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Une large salle, aux colonnes dorées percées de rayonnages subtilement décorés de lignes et formes géométriques entrecroisées qui caractérisaient si bien l'actuelle architecture gamilienne.

\- Qu'est-ce … lâcha-t-elle en un soupir.

Dessler, qui avait avancé dans la pièce, s'approcha et lui sourit, taquin.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de livres ?

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, qu'elle voulait réprobateur mais dont il s'amusa.

\- Si, j'ai déjà vu des livres, finit-elle par répliquer, exaspérée.

Le dépassant, elle se dirigea vers les rayonnages où s'étendaient des dizaines d'ouvrages, entreposés en rang serrés.

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une annexe de la grande bibliothèque de Baleras.

Pourquoi était-ce au palais qu'étaient entreposés ces livres ? La terrienne fronça le nez, et parcourut du regard les rayonnages croulants sous les volumes empoussiérés, occupant tout l'espace de cette large pièce. Le sol y était parfaitement propre, là où tous les ouvrages semblaient prendre la poussière. Pour une bibliothèque, ça manquait de monde.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre ?

\- Elle est fermée au public. Il n'y a que moi qui y ait accès.

\- Vous ne voulez pas l'ouvrir ?

\- Il y a des ouvrages qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas lire.

Il posa sur elle un regard lourd de sens. La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, réprimant un ricanement acerbe. La censure devait bien exister, dans un état totalitaire comme celui du gamilien.

Détournant le regard, Lorelei s'avança dans un des rayons, et commença à parcourir les titres.

\- Où est la section sur la physique ?

L'homme la lui indiqua, et la militaire s'y aventura d'un pas vif. Explorant rapidement des yeux les livres qu'elle cherchait, la jeune femme en attrapa un, d'une main peu assurée mais trop vivement pour ne pas trahir son excitation.

\- Tu sembles plus heureuse de voir ces livres que moi, ricana le tyran, s'approchant de l'étagère devant laquelle la jeune femme s'était arrêtée.

Cessant un instant de feuilleter le volume, Lorelei croisa le regard de l'homme, et inspecta son visage. Il semblait parfaitement serein. Mais attendait-il une réponse ?

\- Allez, prends-en un ou deux et lit un peu, puisque ça te plaît tant.

Il lui fit un sourire étrange, puis lui tourna le dos, allant s'installer dans un fauteuil. L'homme adoptait presque toujours la même gestuelle, s'asseyant mécaniquement, croisant les jambes et s'appuyant la joue contre la main.

Poussant un soupir amusé, Lorelei choisit avec soin quelques volumes, et le rejoignit, se posant dans un fauteuil en face du sien.

Confortablement installée, elle put lire tranquillement. Ou presque.

Le livre qu'elle avait pris était à propos de la géologie de Gamilas, et d'autres sur sa structure stratosphérique ainsi que sa composition chimique attendaient d'être lus. Le choix avait été méthodique : la jeune femme avait voulu en apprendre plus sur la planète où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas sûre de s'en sortir, mais si elle y arrivait, au moins pourrait-elle aider et être utile. Cependant, une autre personne avait décidé de ne pas la laisser lire en paix.

De son côté, Dessler n'avait pas envie de lire. Il l'avait amenée ici car il avait cru comprendre qu'elle apprécierait de pouvoir apprendre des choses, toute scientifique qu'elle ait pu être. C'était sa manière de lui rendre le service qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, en servant ses intentions politiques. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout eu envie, et que de surcroît, elle l'avait aidé à légitimer la conquête terronienne alors même qu'elle aurait pu préférer protéger son peuple. C'était une maigre compensation, mais il estimait qu'elle le valait bien. S'il pouvait également effacer la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait à son sujet, il l'aurait fait bien volontiers.

Mais le fait qu'elle préfère la compagnie des livres à la sienne le vexait un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Retenant un soupir, elle releva la couverture pour qu'il puisse en lire le titre. _Géologie de Gamilas_.

\- Ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle fermement.

\- C'est ce que tu étudiais sur Terron ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Qu'est-ce tu faisais d'autre sur ta planète ?

Elle ferma son livre, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille.

\- Des sciences.

\- C'est large comme domaine.

\- Je suis spécialisée en astrophysique analytique, mais j'ai tout de même une formation générale en sciences naturelles et en physique appliquée.

\- Ça te sert au quotidien ? ricana -t-il.

\- Plus depuis quelques mois.

Il se tut, la fixant du regard. Réprimant l'agacement que lui procurait le reproche, l'homme se contenta de passer à autre chose, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Lorelei avait déjà replongé son attention dans le volume de géologie.

Il serra les dents, et resta immobile un long moment, les yeux dans le vague, en attendant qu'elle lui accorde à nouveau de l'attention. Il vérifia une ou deux fois sa montre, ayant tout de même plus tard quelques rendez-vous à présider. Puis au bout d'un long moment, il se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour saisir quelque chose de plus intéressant que la lecture pensive et calme de Lorelei, qui l'horripilait.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. La plupart de ces livres n'étaient pas cachés du public pour leur contenu, mais plutôt pour leur valeur : c'étaient parfois des travaux centenaires qui s'alignaient sur ces étagères, et si des copies étaient en circulation, les originaux, symboles d'un pouvoir inscrit dans le temps, étaient conservés ici, loin des regards et des mains destructrices.

Mais il savait qu'elle en prendrait soin, et ne voyait pas pour l'instant le besoin de lui en déconseiller la lecture. La terrienne semblait tourner les pages avec tant de précautions …

Quand l'homme se rendit compte de l'heure, cela en faisait déjà deux qu'ils étaient là. Il demanda à Lorelei de le suivre, et lui dit qu'il la ramenait en cellule.

\- Prends-en, si tu veux.

Elle sourit en guise de remerciement et attrapa les deux autres volumes sur la tablette à côté d'elle.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir ici avec toi, mais je peux faire en sorte qu'on t'en amène régulièrement.

\- Vous attendez que je recommence à jouer les ambassadrices ? lui demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un œil méfiant.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à te demander de plus.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Ça l'agaçait énormément de voir à quel point elle se méfiait de lui.

\- Ce sera certainement plus enrichissant que de pianoter sur le plateau de cette pauvre table, tu ne crois-pas ? ricana-t-il pour se dédouaner.

La jeune femme jeta un regard sur la pièce, immense et croulant sous les livres.

\- Ce serait très aimable de votre part.

Si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante, la militaire était reconnaissante envers lui de la laisser prendre des livres. Il avait probablement compris à quel point elle s'ennuyait, et le fait qu'il lui permette d'accéder à ces livres lui redonnait un peu d'espoir pour elle-même également : si elle arrivait à revenir sur Terre, pourrait-elle reprendre la place qu'elle occupait auparavant ? Les ouvrages volumineux qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine ravivaient un peu ses craintes, tout en lui faisant miroiter des possibilités plus rassurantes. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur la planète qui la gardait prisonnière, tant par curiosité scientifique, que par instinct de survie. Avoir des connaissances sur cette planète, sa société, ses habitants, lui permettrait peut-être de trouver une place, certes différente de la sienne avant son départ, mais lui donnerait la possibilité de reprendre part dans la société terrestre.

Dessler l'abandonna dans sa cellule, la saluant avec ce continuel sourire méprisant qui l'agaçait vivement. Forte de sa nouvelle permission, la jeune femme s'assit, et dévora les ouvrages qu'elle avait emportés.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings : Faut que je vous prévienne, euh ... d'une tentative de meurtre ?

Et d'un sévère besoin de thérapie aussi.

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

S'il était assez peu disponible pour passer plus d'une demi-heure par jour avec elle, l'homme essayait de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque au moins une fois par mois. Ne voulant pas se sentir dépendante, la jeune femme ne le réclamait pas, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer une lueur surgir dans son regard quand il lui proposait de s'y rendre. Le tyran était toujours surpris des livres qu'elle pouvait parcourir : là où il préférait les récits historiques ou fictifs, Lorelei avait écumé avec méthode tous les ouvrages scientifiques de la bibliothèque. Dans l'année, elle avait pris connaissance de l'entièreté des livres sur la physique, puis ceux d'astronomie ainsi que certains ouvrages de biologie, et avait entamé les volumes portant sur l'histoire gamilienne. Il se disait souvent que la jeune femme n'en aurait pas pour cinq ans de lire l'intégralité de sa bibliothèque, autant de livres y puisse-t-il avoir, car même si les fonds de l'annexe du palais comportaient bien plusieurs milliers de volumes, elle en lisait un nombre hallucinant en très peu de temps.

Ce que Dessler n'arrivait pas à voir, ou du moins qui ne lui permettait pas de remettre en question son étonnement face au nombre de livres qu'elle dévorait, tenait en deux points : le premier, c'était que d'obtenir l'accès à la bibliothèque avait redonné espoir à la jeune femme et qu'elle se sentait obligée d'en apprendre le plus possible pour comprendre cette planète qui l'avait exilée des siens afin d'aider son propre peuple si elle pouvait un jour retourner sur Terre. Le second était que l'ennui qui l'avait dévorée jusque-là, cet ennui gluant et interminable, elle pouvait maintenant ne plus le subir en s'échappant dans les ouvrages gamiliens. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était sur Gamilas quand elle avait pénétré la bibliothèque. Ç'avait probablement été la pire année de sa vie, sans rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre de devoir subir les humeurs du tyran, et de craindre pour sa vie. Maintenant, à part pour dormir, manger, et faire un peu de sport, la lecture occupait toutes ses journées, du matin jusqu'au soir.

Si elle avait eu un peu de mal à les lire au début, parlant couramment la langue à force de répliquer aux piques de Dessler mais butant néanmoins sur la lecture, la jeune femme comprenait maintenant le gamilien littéraire avec une grande facilité, enrichissant par la même occasion son propre vocabulaire. Il restait toujours des concepts qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle en parlait avec le dictateur, ce qui donnait un peu plus d'intérêt aux conversations, à son goût. Le tyran continuait de lui permettre de lire, même s'il n'en paraissait pas toujours ravi.

Mais comme il voyait bien que cela lui faisait plaisir, il la laissait lire autant qu'elle voulait.

De toutes manières, aurait-elle pu faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, avec des livres ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Dessler était assis dans un fauteuil face au sien, l'ayant regardé lire pendant un bon moment (il avait bien essayé de la tirer de sa lecture, mais la jeune femme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était bien plus amusée par un ouvrage sur la civilisation d'Aquarius que par ses piques passives-agressives) avant d'arrêter de l'embêter et de se mettre à rêvasser.

Lorelei releva le visage du livre d'histoire où elle s'était plongée jusqu'alors. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir été interrompue une fois de plus depuis au moins une demi-heure par le tyran. Elle comprit pourquoi quand son regard se posa sur l'homme : il s'était endormi. Un sourire attendri effleura son visage, voyant le sien, presque paisible. Il paraissait tellement moins menaçant, lorsqu'il somnolait de la sorte. Il avait même l'air … triste, en fait. La jeune femme vérifia l'heure qu'il était : il se faisait tard, et elle avait cru comprendre qu'il était attendu pour un conseil militaire.

Posant son livre, Lorelei se leva, et se demanda si elle devait le réveiller. Doucement, elle s'approcha, hésitant encore à le tirer du sommeil. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés lui firent comprendre que sa rêverie ne devait pas être des plus agréables. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Elle faisait elle aussi beaucoup de cauchemars depuis qu'elle était sur Gamilas.

Doucement, elle posa une main bienveillante sur son bras.

\- Excusez-moi … Vous …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : une main se crispa autour de sa gorge, et même son cri de peur ne put franchir ses lèvres tant elle était comprimée. La terrienne sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et la panique irrigua soudain tout son corps.

Dessler s'était levé précipitamment, l'étranglant comme par réflexe, par instinct de survie. Elle croisa ses yeux écarquillés, comme s'il était encore à moitié dans son rêve, et aussitôt que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il la lâcha, comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne dormait plus.

Tombant à genoux en toussant, essayant de respirer à nouveau et de ne pas s'effondrer, Lorelei eut un réflexe désespéré, et s'écarta d'un mouvement précipité du dictateur, trahissant une terreur sans borne.

Lui, il était toujours debout, choqué de son propre réflexe, et il contempla un instant ses mains, qui tremblaient légèrement. Il semblait être dans ses pensées, comme s'il peinait à revenir dans la réalité. Puis quand il referma ses poings, son attention se reporta sur Lorelei.

La jeune femme, incapable de bouger, avait juste plaqué une main sur sa bouche, mais même cela n'avait pas empêché ses larmes de couler. Des spasmes de terreur la secouaient par moments. L'homme lui tendit une main.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul. Une main sur sa gorge pour se protéger, elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- Ne me touchez pas, gronda-t-elle, plus morte que vive.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, essayant de capter son regard. Transie, la militaire tentait de reprendre contenance, de reprendre son aplomb.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

C'était affolant de constater qu'il avait été capable de reprendre la contenance froide et assurée qu'il se donnait de coutume, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. A moins qu'il ne fût juste inquiet.

Secouant la tête sans vraiment en avoir conscience, la jeune femme ne se sentait même plus présente dans ses membres. Tout son corps agissait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quand il tenta d'avancer une main vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri et de se mettre à pleurer.

Dessler eut un mouvement de recul, lui aussi terrifié intérieurement de la voir si faible. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de se rattraper.

\- Lorelei, je …

\- Allez-vous-en ! parvint-elle soudain à crier.

Craignant de la blesser d'autant plus s'il restait près d'elle, il préféra obtempérer, et s'éloigna, se rapprochant de l'entrée, mais ne voulant pas la laisser seule pour autant. Comme il sentait qu'en étant dans son champ de vision, il n'arrangeait pas les choses, l'homme s'engagea dans l'un des rayonnages, au bout duquel une fenêtre lui donnait une vue imprenable sur sa capitale. Il s'en approcha, toujours préoccupé par la jeune femme. Concentrer son attention sur autre chose lui permettait d'arriver à ne pas trop s'inquiéter, malgré la crainte qui le rongeait.

Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait ainsi, pourquoi il avait peur pour elle. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette comme elle avait pu le faire.

* * *

Il avait fallu du temps à la jeune femme pour reprendre son souffle, arriver à calmer ses convulsions et ses larmes. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas y parvenir, se sentant trop faible, et ayant l'impression de perdre le contrôle, ce contrôle qu'elle était pourtant arrivée à garder pendant plusieurs années. Plus que de Dessler lui-même, elle avait peur de mourir, ou de devenir folle. La mort, elle l'avait déjà côtoyée, en réalité. Maëlle, Norab, mais également la sienne, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout instant. Mais là, jamais elle n'en avait été aussi proche. Et folle, elle craignait de le devenir, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait.

Peu à peu, elle parvint cependant à calmer sa respiration. La militaire fit de gros efforts pour arriver à reprendre le dessus sur sa peur. Elle avait moins vu la crainte du dictateur après coup que ses mains affolées et prêtes à la tuer. La peur brûlait ses veines, battait à ses tempes avec ce même rythme qu'avaient les moteurs à saccades de la station HJV5, un rythme mécanique mais palpitant.

Parvenant progressivement à reprendre sa respiration, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, et prit de longues inspirations. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait à retrouver son calme, elle se rappelait des consignes et des exercices faits à l'armée pour contrôler son angoisse. Membre du corps scientifique embarqué, elle n'avait pas forcément la même capacité qu'un soldat à part entière lorsqu'elle devait faire face à la peur. Elle se rapprochait plus d'un civil que d'un soldat, ce qui expliquait aussi sa crise de panique. Terrifiée à l'idée de revoir le dictateur, elle parvint finalement, au bout de longues minutes de lutte, à se relever, et à déambuler un instant dans les rayonnages. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres, et s'y arrêta un instant, contemplant elle aussi la vue.

Son corps ne tremblait presque plus, et elle s'efforçait de rationaliser.

Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle ne devait pas devenir folle.

\- Allez Lorelei … murmura-t-elle en anglais pour tenir le choc. Tu ne vas pas te laisser impressionner …

Elle pensait moins ses paroles qu'elle se les disait tout haut pour se soutenir elle-même. Personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire à sa place, de toute façon.

Passant une main sur son visage pour faire barrière et se débarrasser des dernières larmes sur ses joues, la jeune femme se sentit plus calme. Loin d'être rassurée, elle se sentait déjà plus à même de refaire face au gamilien. Elle n'avait pas vu où il était passé, et après presque un quart d'heure de lutte pour reprendre l'ascendant sur son souffle, elle se demanda s'il était vraiment parti.

De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver pour l'attaquer de la sorte ? Elle ne lui aurait pas demandé, mais était en colère contre lui. Mais malgré sa colère sourde, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas la laisser exploser, et qu'elle allait devoir prendre sur elle. L'homme était le dirigeant d'une entière planète, en plus d'un empire galactique. Seule face à lui, que pouvait faire un otage sans défenses ?

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle laissa la fenêtre, pour essayer de le trouver dans la bibliothèque.

Le tyran entendit ses pas, et se détourna de la vue nocturne de Baleras qu'il contemplait jusqu'alors.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de part et d'autre du rayonnage de livres. La jeune femme essaya de garder le contrôle sur sa respiration, qui menaçait de s'emballer à nouveau.

\- Lorelei ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

\- Ça va, balaya-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Il avança vers elle, et tendit une main pour caresser ses cheveux. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, par réflexe.

L'homme n'aurait pas trop su dire pourquoi il avait tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de ça, il la dépassa, et redevint atrocement sérieux.

\- Prends les livres que tu veux. Je te ramène dans ta cellule.

Blessée par son comportement soudain très froid, la jeune femme se tendit, retenant son souffle, menaçant de se remettre à pleurer tant elle se sentait instable. Elle serra les dents, et acquiesça, retournant vers les fauteuils pour prendre des livres. Quand la terrienne revint avec les ouvrages qu'elle voulait emporter, le gamilien posa son regard sur elle, la prenant un peu de haut, plus grand qu'elle. Il avança une main, et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Lorelei avait failli le frapper, mais ne l'avait pas fait, simplement figée en attendant de voir quelle attitude adopter.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je suis désolé.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il appuya sa pommette contre sa tempe. Figée, Lorelei n'osa pas bouger, réalisant à peine ce qui lui arrivait. C'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il avait eu peur pour elle … ou avait-il seulement eu peur pour lui-même ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écarta d'un coup, et se tourna vers la porte, l'invitant à le suivre. Il fut très froid tout le long de leur marche dans les couloirs, mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. La jeune femme serra les dents, et essaya de prendre sur elle sa peur et sa colère.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et l'invita à entrer dans la cellule. La porte se referma derrière elle, sans qu'il ne l'accompagne.

Quelque part soulagée d'être seule, la militaire posa les livres. Elle n'avait plus envie de lire, et avait besoin d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Alors elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, et enchaîna une petite centaine d'abdominaux pour se concentrer uniquement sur la tension dans ses muscles.

Les questionnements qui la harassaient depuis qu'elle était remontée jusqu'à sa prison dans un silence lourd et tendu s'effacèrent quelques instants, mais dès qu'elle s'effondra, épuisée, sur le carrelage, ils revinrent la tarauder.

* * *

Mein, Lorelei doit avoir un esprit en titane trempé pour ne pas virer folle. Et je lui souhaite du courage, parce que là où un humain normal se serait excusé de mille façons plus civiles, elle a affaire à quelqu'un qui devrait prendre des cours de rattrapage en relations humaines ...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, j'ai rajouté un chapitre finalement, pour clarifier quelques petits points. Il est affreusement long pour pas tant de progrès au final ToT J'étais juste trop impatiente de le mettre en ligne, donc le voilà.

Je ne l'ai donc pas autant corrigé que les autres, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il reste quelques erreurs.

Ce chapitre-là ne va pas être très drôle non plus, ni celui-ci ni les suivants, mais promis ça s'améliorera ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

La pilule avait eu du mal à passer. Son cou était resté marqué par ses doigts trop longtemps pour que la jeune femme parvienne à tout supporter. Les traces bleuies étaient restées quelques jours, et la militaire ne parvenait pas à se regarder dans une glace sans se mettre à frissonner désagréablement.

Heureusement qu'il portait des gants …

Elle sentait encore l'impression de ses ongles à travers le tissu contre sa peau, et rien que d'y penser lui donnait le tournis.

Soulevant ses cheveux, il lui arrivait d'effleurer l'endroit où les coutures s'étaient enfoncées dans la peau de sa nuque. Elle se demandait s'il y restait encore une marque …

Devant lui, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle était parvenue à en faire abstraction, et à reprendre des conversations aussi fades et factices qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il ne s'était pas laissé avoir par ses mensonges : Dessler avait étonnamment baissé les yeux dès que ceux-ci s'étaient posés sur les marques dans son cou.

Le col de sa robe montait heureusement jusque sur sa peau rougie, masquant une partie des traces pendant les premiers jours. Mais ses mains étaient montées si haut sur sa gorge que le tissu n'avait pu tout cacher. L'homme ne se laissait jamais perturber par quoi que ce soit, d'habitude. Sa réaction avait au moins eu le mérite de rassurer un peu Lorelei sur ses intentions.

Le tyran, s'il était venu la voir avec la même régularité qu'auparavant dans la semaine suivant l'incident, avait subitement arrêté de lui rendre visite.

Lorelei inspira.

Essayer de respirer lui était encore difficile, et elle avait beau s'assurer en passant ses doigts sur sa gorge que son cou était libre de toute prise, cela ne changeait rien. Ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler, et même le contact de ses doigts gelés ne parvenait pas à la rassurer. Alors elle s'efforçait de respirer, et de calmer le rythme incessant de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait bien pu prendre ?

Cette simple question amenait dans l'esprit de Lorelei de trop nombreuses angoisses. La terrienne n'était pas sûre de vouloir des réponses. Savoir ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, en réalité. Mais la terreur dans son regard l'effrayait encore, des jours après.

C'était un accident. Il s'était excusé.

Elle avait eu si peur …

Son impuissance l'avait tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre lui, elle était complètement dépourvue de façon de lui répondre. Elle pouvait mourir.

Elle pouvait mourir.

Cette possibilité, la jeune femme la connaissait depuis longtemps. Depuis quatre ans, la potentialité de sa propre mort habitait toutes ses journées, mais elle s'était toujours imaginé que ce serait plus rapide. Plus austère. Bien moins humain.

Mais ces mains, cette brutalité, cette terreur, son souffle s'en coupait rien qu'en y songeant.

Seule, assise à la fenêtre, observant sans se lasser la pluie qui tombait sur Baleras à cette période de l'année, elle ne parvenait plus à mettre de côté ces pensées affolantes.

Être tuée de sa main ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais effrayé. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être au sens littéral.

Il avait une arme à feu dans sa veste, pourquoi ne pas s'en être servi ?

Ses journées étaient incroyablement longues, depuis que le gamilien ne venait plus lui rendre visite. Elle peinait à lire, sans cesse distraite par ces boucles de pensées délétères et ces angoisses délirantes qui la taraudaient sans discontinuer. Demander des livres plus divertissants que les traités d'astronomie dans lesquels elle s'était versée jusqu'alors n'avait pas changé grand-chose.

La solitude totale dans laquelle elle était lui semblait très difficile à vivre : si elle avait eu quelqu'un avec qui interagir, cela aurait pu lui permettre d'oublier et passer à autre chose. Elle savait bien qu'oublier n'était pas la chose à faire, mais c'était désespérément ce dont elle avait besoin.

L'absence d'interlocuteur la laissait seule avec sa terreur et l'empêchait d'avancer.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journées, tournant en rond encore et encore dans cette petite pièce qui lui était dévolue, observant éternellement les mouvements de la ville sous ses pieds, dévorant des yeux ces gens qui ne se doutaient pas de sa présence.

Et en fin de compte, la seule personne qui la savait ici et qui aurait pu la sortir de cette rêverie noire était également l'homme qu'elle abhorrait le plus.

* * *

Celui-ci était assez ennuyé de ne pas avoir pu rendre visite à Lorelei ces dernières semaines.

Il n'était pas sûr que sa présence auprès d'elle lui soit vraiment agréable : la jeune femme tenait à ne rien laisser paraître, et elle tentait d'agir comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors, les sourires en moins.

Le sarcasme, en revanche, lui était resté, et c'était déjà un point rassurant : l'homme était presque certain que si elle n'avait vraiment plus voulu de lui près d'elle, elle se serait contentée de l'ignorer, et ne pas lui répondre. Or, voir que la violence dont il avait pu faire preuve à son égard ne l'avait pas complètement dégoûtée d'entretenir des conversations avec lui le soulageait un peu.

Dessler n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment désolé de son propre geste. Il n'avait aucunement voulu en arriver là. Mais il avait étrangement l'impression que la jeune femme l'avait compris, même si son comportement n'allait pas dans ce sens.

Cela ne l'étonnait donc pas vraiment qu'elle y ait fait référence une fois, pour l'enfoncer. Ils ne savaient faire que ça, se chamailler l'un avec l'autre, et il fallait avouer que cet argument-là avait fait remporter sans effort la manche de cette joute verbale à la militaire …

Cependant, quelques détails dans son comportement avaient changé, et il espérait que cela ne durerait pas. Il savait pertinemment que c'était sa faute, et se sentait terriblement impuissant pour améliorer les choses.

Il était arrivé une ou deux fois qu'il fasse un geste vers elle ; pour lui serrer la main à la fin d'une partie d'échec, ou simplement qu'il la désigne, sans aucune intention de la toucher, sa paume ouverte suivant sa parole sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention : des gestes tout à fait anodins dans leurs échanges habituellement. Mais il avait surpris chez elle un sursaut de recul, qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à étouffer.

Elle ramenait la main à son cou, comme pour se protéger, et elle avait cessé de sourire.

La jeune femme n'avait que très rarement souri spontanément ; mais lors de ses piques remplies de sarcasme et d'attaques à demi-mots, ses lèvres s'étiraient, un peu moqueuses, fanfaronnant parfois, tout comme il le faisait lui-même.

De ce sourire détaché et presque hautain montrant que ces joutes verbales étaient comme un jeu à leur échelle.

Mais il aurait mille fois préféré se trouver en compagnie de cette terrienne qui le haïssait et qui le lui faisait bien savoir, plutôt de s'occuper de ce qui lui incombait de faire à ce moment-même.

Des évènements tragiques avaient frappé sa sphère privée, touchant ainsi les cercles proches du pouvoir.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait pu dire s'il avait dû mentir à quelqu'un.

Tragique, tragique, il lui fallait bien remettre en question l'adjectif avec lequel on qualifiait le décès de sa propre mère …

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vraie discussion. En y réfléchissant, avaient-ils déjà eu une conversation constructive ensemble ? Peut-être, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Sa belle-sœur l'avait plus côtoyé que lui depuis presque quinze ans. Depuis qu'elle était malade.

A cette époque, son oncle était encore en vie, et lui-même était encore enfant.

Sur Gamilas, la moyenne d'âge lors du décès était assez haute, en raison des excellentes conditions d'hygiène et de vie dont bénéficiait la plus grande majorité du peuple gamilien : mais qu'Adelcia Dessler décède à soixante-cinq n'aurait en réalité pas surpris grand-monde. Sa mère était de nature fragile, mais depuis la fin de la guerre d'unification, sa santé s'était terriblement dégradée.

La pauvre femme, en plus de sa constitution fragile, était complètement neurasthénique. Et plus le temps passait, plus Dessler avait l'impression qu'elle s'enfonçait dans une sorte de folie éteinte et froide qui berçait doucement ses jours. La présence de son petit-fils avait semblé un temps la retenir dans la réalité, mais à partir du moment où le tyran s'était débarrassé de sa belle-sœur et de son fils, la pauvre femme avait perdu presque tout contact avec le monde réel.

Cependant, la dernière information qui avait atteint son esprit malade était étrangement au sujet des actes à l'encontre de sa belle-fille par son cadet, qu'elle ne voulait plus voir. Cela n'avait au demeurant pas changé quoi que ce soit à son quotidien.

Ce fut pour cela une surprise de recevoir un message le faisant appeler chez elle en urgence.

Mais son étonnement retomba quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait convoqué : le médecin avait signalé qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et pensant bien faire, les domestiques avaient transmis l'information au tyran.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous dérangé ? demanda-t-il froidement au médecin de sa mère, le croisant dans son antichambre.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Votre Altesse, mais Madame Dessler est au plus mal. Vous êtes de sa famille, j'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé être présent.

\- Eh bien à l'avenir, ne pensez plus.

Le médecin se rembrunit, et acheva de ranger ses affaires.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Je ne peux plus rien pour elle, déclara l'homme, navré. Je lui ai donné des tranquillisants en intraveineuse, et elle a un respirateur artificiel. Elle devrait partir en douceur.

L'homme le salua platement, puis s'esquiva. Dessler hésita à le suivre. Il se moquait bien d'elle, au fond.

Mais une voix lui parvint, la voix de sa mère qui appelait.

Soupirant profondément de se laisser avoir de la sorte, il entra dans la pièce, où la femme se lamentait. L'odeur de la chambre fut difficile à supporter : tout sentait la mort, la maladie, pire encore que les laboratoires du palais. La pièce n'était pas très grande, et il s'arrêta, aussi droit et tendu qu'un arc, à trois mètres du lit où elle reposait.

Allongée, ses yeux mornes détaillant les draperies suspendues à son baldaquin, ses cheveux pâles étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et lui enlevaient entièrement l'élégance qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé, dans les souvenirs qu'il gardait de l'époque où il était petit garçon. Des tubes s'infiltraient dans son nez. Sa peau bleue était presque grise dans la pénombre de la chambre, mais Dessler savait que l'obscurité n'en était pas la seule raison.

\- Bonjour Mère. Je peux entrer ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait.

Alors il avança vers le lit, et resta debout à son chevet.

\- Vous appeliez, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Un éclair de détresse passa dans le regard de la femme. Brusquement, elle se redressa et lui attrapa le poignet.

Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas dégager sa main tout aussi brusquement.

\- Matthius !

Les sifflements dans sa voix ne parvinrent pas à l'émouvoir, pas plus que les étincelles de folie dans son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas Matthius, Mère.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de jouer ce rôle dans l'espoir que cela adoucisse le départ de sa mère. Ça lui aurait bien trop coûté, et peu lui importait de la voir souffrir ou non.

\- Matthius, tu es parti si longtemps …

Un sursaut s'empara de lui : elle était folle à ce point ?

Elle tira sur sa manche, et réclama sa présence tandis que lui restait figé, sans savoir quoi répondre ni quoi faire, stupéfait et terrifié à la fois, mais désespérément stoïque.

Ses doigts squelettiques, rigides et gelés sur son bras le ramenèrent soudain à lui.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais … Tu m'as tellement …

\- Mère, je ne suis pas Matthius. Je suis votre fils, Abelt.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la pauvre femme. Il chercha à détacher les doigts de sa mère sur son bras.

\- Vous m'avez l'air fatigué, je vais vous laisser. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle s'agrippa de plus belle à son poignet, avec toute la force dont une mourante pouvait faire preuve.

\- Non, Matthius ! Ne me laisse pas ici, ne t'en vas pas !

\- Matthius est mort il y a quinze ans, Mère. Il ne reviendra pas.

La femme ne semblait pas l'écouter.

\- Assieds-toi un moment, avec moi, s'il-te-plaît …

L'homme finit par accepter, comprenant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. La femme effleura son visage du bout des doigts, et il réprima un frisson désagréable.

\- Ton père … Vous lui ressemblez tellement, avec Abelt …

Elle passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, mais s'arrêta soudain. Elle l'avait reconnu.

\- Abelt …

\- Oui Mère, je vous l'ai dit.

Se figeant comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, elle répéta son nom.

\- Tu m'as enlevé Matthius ? Où est-il ?

\- Il est mort, et celui que vous preniez pour lui, qui venait avec ma belle-sœur, c'était votre petit-fils. Ce n'était pas Matthius.

Se mettant à pleurer, elle se laissa retomber dans son lit.

\- Matthius est mort …

Dessler se leva, ne voulant pas rester près d'elle. Mais elle saisit son uniforme une fois de plus, prononçant encore le nom de son aîné.

Il essaya bien de lui demander de le lâcher, mais rien n'y fit : elle s'agrippait à lui comme s'il la retenait de tomber.

Puis il sentit que sa prise sur sa veste s'était diminuée. Ses yeux ne bougeaient plus. Il prit son pouls.

Elle était morte.

L'homme resta figé devant son corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis détacha ses doigts du tissu de sa veste, reposa sa main le long de son corps, et enfin, baissa les paupières de sa mère, qui ne pouvait plus le faire elle-même.

Ses mains gantées ne pouvaient percevoir sa peau gelée sous la sienne, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il tremblait en lui fermant les yeux, et il replaça tout aussi mécaniquement une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée sur son visage.

Cette femme était pitoyable.

Se sentant de plus en plus oppressé, il sortit de la pièce, et croisa une domestique. Celle-ci baissa le regard en le rencontrant, le saluant d'une révérence.

\- Elle est morte, lui annonça l'homme. Je vous laisse vous en occuper.

Une expression désolée dévora soudain le visage de la femme, qui lui présenta immédiatement ses condoléances. Le gamilien réalisa qu'il aurait dû avoir la même expression qu'elle. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il tourna alors les talons, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la voiture qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la petite maison à l'écart de la capitale, où sa mère vivait depuis la mort de son beau-frère. Le trajet était long, mais il se contenta de rester assis, plus tendu qu'à son habitude, et de regarder avec dégoût le paysage pluvieux par la fenêtre.

Pas un mot ne lui échappa, et en arrivant au palais, il ordonna à ses gardes du corps d'empêcher quiconque de le déranger, s'enfermant alors dans ses appartements. Il retira ses gants et la ceinture de sa veste d'uniforme.

Il avait affreusement envie de vomir.

Tout le dégoûtait, et il alla chercher dans le bar de son salon un verre d'eau pour tenter de faire passer l'écœurement qui l'habitait. Il but difficilement quelques gorgées, ayant l'impression qu'il allait vraiment vomir à chacune d'entre elles. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Puis son regard tomba sur un miroir en face de lui.

Ses cheveux.

Avec rage il envoya son verre contre la glace, qui se brisa sous l'impact. Il n'y voyait plus son reflet, c'était mieux ainsi.

Tout à coup pris par une pulsion, il ouvrit un à un les tiroirs du bar, dans l'espoir d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ne parvenant à mettre la main dessus, il se rappela qu'il y avait un couteau dans sa veste, et déboutonnant précipitamment celle-ci, le gamilien se saisit de la petite lame, la sortit de son fourreau, et leva les bras.

Sa mère avait deviné à cause de ses cheveux.

Des mèches blondes s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui.

Se sentant doucement plus serein, l'homme épousseta ses épaules sur lesquelles ses cheveux coupés étaient retombés, puis le couteau lui échappa des mains, heurtant avec bruit le sol carrelé.

Ses mains nues effleurèrent sa nuque maintenant dégagée, puis remontèrent à ses cheveux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas eu si courts.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait pu faire une bêtise, en raccourcissant ses mèches blondes aussi compulsivement. Mais il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Tant pis, ses caprices se surprenaient plus personne de toute façon.

Il chercha tout de même un autre miroir pour s'en assurer. Et celui de sa salle de bain lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas trop fait de dégâts.

C'était terrifiant combien il faisait peine à voir.

* * *

A la suite du décès de sa mère, il lui avait fallu s'occuper de gérer toutes les formalités qui en découlaient : il ne voulait pas déléguer le travail pour être certain que tout serait fait correctement, et qu'aucun désagrément ne viendrait se mêler à la cérémonie.

Devoir faire bonne figure lors de ses funérailles lui tirait un profond dégoût, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en être, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; les médias avaient relayé le décès d'Adelcia : s'il n'était pas présent à l'enterrement de sa mère, il aurait des ennuis. Il allait même devoir parler, faire l'éloge de cette femme qui lui était complètement indifférente.

C'était ce qu'il se bornait à croire : il préférait penser qu'il n'avait que faire du sort de sa mère qu'admettre qu'elle lui manquait. Elle lui avait toujours manqué.

Ayant très peu de temps libre, et passant d'habitude une partie de ce temps à aller embêter Lorelei, il ne put lui rendre visite tandis qu'il organisait la cérémonie pour sa mère.

La terrienne lui était même sortie de l'esprit, pendant un moment. Il avait du travail, et effectuait ses tâches presque automatiquement, cherchant à garder la face, ne montrant à personne qu'il avait été ébranlé par la mort de sa mère.

Devant son conseil, il était toujours aussi droit, austère, et souriant.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit. Surprise, Lorelei se tourna vivement vers les panneaux coulissants par lesquels les soldats apportant son repas entraient habituellement. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure à laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de lui amener son plateau.

Les deux panneaux en métal s'étaient ouverts sur le gamilien qui la gardait prisonnière. Mais elle aurait presque été contente de le voir.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'était pas venu. La figure qui se découpait dans le cadre lumineux de la porte lui donna l'impression qu'il était fatigué.

\- Bonjour, dit-il posément.

Elle le salua également, et il vint s'assoir à la table au centre de la pièce. La terrienne, restée debout quelques secondes de plus près de la fenêtre, revint vers lui et s'assit face au gamilien.

Retenant un soupir, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque. Il ne lui paraissait pas impossible de ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. Elle porta la main à son cou.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, j'ai cru que je n'aurais plus d'occasion de vous battre aux échecs.

\- Ne fanfaronne pas si vite : je gagnerai la prochaine manche.

Malgré sa réponse amusée, elle crut voir qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. S'il voulait passer ses nerfs sur elle, il en était hors de question.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un détail qui aurait dû la frapper plus tôt.

\- C'est rare que vous portiez du noir.

Etonné qu'elle l'ait noté, il soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne voulait pas lui en expliquer la raison, et aurait pu se mettre en colère pour une remarque plus orientée.

\- Et vous vous êtes coupé les cheveux, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre.

Sa voix s'était faite plus moqueuse.

\- Je fais bien ce qui me plaît, ricana-t-il.

\- C'est d'ailleurs bien ce qui me dérange, soupira la jeune femme en désignant l'espace de la pièce autour d'eux.

\- Pour une otage, je te trouve drôlement exigeante.

\- Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir été enlevée et d'être enfermée ici depuis presque cinq ans.

Ça l'aurait fait rire. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- D'ailleurs, quitte à être exigeante, serait-il possible de vous demander de l'encre et du papier ?

\- Que voudrais-tu en faire ?

\- Une expérience.

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque que tu détruises le mur pour tenter de t'évader, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas l'abbé Faria, soupira-t-elle. Je ne saurais pas me faire du papier avec mes draps, ou de l'encre avec des rochers, parce qu'il … n'y a pas de pierres dans ma prison, donc de là à faire sauter un mur pour m'enfuir, vous avez de la marge.

La référence à Dumas lui avait échappé. Devant son air plein de questions sur cette citation qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle sourit, et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un personnage dans un roman terrien. C'est affligeant qu'après quatre ans ici, vous n'ayez pas eu un peu plus d'intérêt pour la culture terrienne.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne vaut pas celle de Gamilas, ricana l'homme.

\- Etant capable de faire la comparaison, je n'en serais pas si sûre …

Amusé de son commentaire, et quelque part assez content qu'elle lui change les idées, il reposa sa joue contre ses phalanges, et la dévisagea une seconde.

\- C'est un roman d'aventure ?

Il l'avait deviné. Peut-être était-ce la mention à une évasion qui le lui avait fait envisager.

\- Peut-être.

Le sourire plein de défi sur son visage lui était revenu naturellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il lui présenta sa main ouverte.

\- Disons que si je te donne ce que tu me demandes, tu me le raconteras ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Doucement, la terrienne approcha sa main, et prit celle du tyran, avec énormément de précautions. Elle sentit le tissu de ses gants contre ses doigts, blancs contrairement au reste de son costume, réchauffé par sa peau en dessous.

\- C'est donc un roman intéressant ?

\- L'un des meilleurs.

Elle se recula dans sa chaise, et un sourire malicieux s'empara de son visage.

\- Mais il est long. Je pense que je ne vous le raconterais pas d'un seul tenant. Préparez-vous à un suspens intense …

Il n'avait pas idée de combien elle serait capable de le faire patienter pour connaître la suite de ce récit. Juste pour l'embêter.

\- Pour cela, il me faudra du papier, que j'organise mes idées.

\- Tu l'auras.

\- Merci.

Sa main courut encore jusqu'à son cou. Elle se protégeait inconsciemment.

Le gamilien consulta l'heure : il allait devoir partir, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Passer du temps en sa compagnie lui avait manqué, et c'était une ambiance beaucoup moins lourde que celle qu'il subissait dans son quotidien qui constituait l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir.

L'homme se leva un peu à contrecœur. Il devait retourner aux problèmes.

\- Je t'en apporterais. A bientôt.

Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Ça s'était mieux passé que prévu.

Quand il tourna les talons, les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur ses cheveux raccourcis.

\- Ça vous va bien, lança-t-elle à son intention, taquine.

Le tyran s'arrêta, retenant difficilement un sourire, étrangement mêlé d'amusement et d'amertume.

Lui échappa un soupir aux mêmes sonorités.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Quand il était entré dans la cellule de la jeune femme, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de temps pour lui. Il revenait tout juste des funérailles de sa mère, et constatant qu'il disposerait d'un moment de libre, le gamilien était venu la voir.

Vivement qu'il se débarrasse de ses habits de deuil.

* * *

Il lui ramena du papier, et de quoi écrire.

Lorelei avait eu besoin de prendre des notes pour faire des calculs. A la lumière d'un livre d'astronomie gamilien, elle avait eu une idée intéressante sur les effondrements gravitationnels, et espérait que celle-ci passe la preuve de l'expérience théorique. Remettre en question la limite de Tolman-Oppenheimer-Volkoff n'était pas chose facile, et peut-être que son raisonnement ne mènerait à rien.

Mais que perdait-elle à essayer ?

Cette longue période d'introspection lui avait au moins permis de réfléchir, à défaut de se faire du mal en repensant à son souffle coupé. Elle avait prévu de ne pas se laisser malmener par Dessler, et de ne plus s'impliquer avec lui comme elle l'avait pu faire.

Puis il était revenu, et ils avaient plaisantés, avec moins de tensions que d'habitude.

Et au fond, cela lui allait. Quitte à rester ici, elle préférait que leurs entrevues ressemblent à celles qu'ils venaient d'avoir plutôt qu'à l'incident de la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être que cette discussion venait de là. Et elle savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas.

De son côté, l'homme avait effectivement la volonté d'améliorer les choses. Pour lui montrer qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal, que ce n'était pas son intention.

La jeune femme paraissait plus sereine que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé dans sa cellule, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Lui aussi, il fallait l'admettre.

Les ennuis et la douleur malsaine causée par la mort de sa mère ne l'avaient finalement pas tant marqué. Il y aurait d'autres problèmes. Il passait à autre chose.

Laissant derrière lui ce souvenir livide de sa mère l'appelant Matthius.


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne savais pas que je posterai aujourd'hui, mais c'est absolument en accord avec mon humeur immédiate ... Allez, bientôt les vacances !

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Plongée dans un livre, elle l'avait à peine entendu entrer. D'habitude, elle avait tendance à ne pas se déranger quand il arrivait, et il venait troubler sa lecture assez vite. Mais il ne vint pas. L'homme se contenta de s'approcher de la fenêtre, et de s'y accouder.

Le petit calendrier qu'elle s'était annoté sur du papier indiquait qu'ils étaient en 2199. Tant de mois étaient passés sans faire de vague … Tous les jours se ressemblaient.

Chaque jour, elle voyait ce même reflet creux sur la fenêtre, n'ayant pour seul miroir ces vitres entravées par des barreaux. Elle n'avait pas tant changé, mais voir de si nombreuses années filer entre ses doigts provoquait toujours en son esprit un trouble vertigineux.

Se rendant compte au bout de quelques minutes que Dessler ne lui avait pas même adressé une once d'attention, Lorelei releva les yeux de son livre, et se tourna pour voir où il était parti : dos à elle, le tyran fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

La jeune femme se leva, s'approchant elle aussi de la fenêtre, et s'y accouda non loin du dictateur. Elle manqua de faire une plaisanterie acide comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais se ravisa en voyant l'air fermé qu'arborait l'Empereur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sembla revenir à lui assez soudainement, et lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Je n'aime pas la pluie.

L'homme répliqua cela avec détachement, sans adresser plus d'attention à la jeune femme. Il se détacha du bord de la fenêtre, et tourna les talons.

\- Attendez … l'appela Lorelei.

Il lui refit face, interrogateur.

\- Il y a un problème, je me trompe ?

Posant son regard mauve sur elle, il parut surpris, puis retrouva son sourire sardonique en une fraction de seconde.

\- Tiens donc … Et tu voudrais faire quelque chose ? rit-il, railleur.

\- Peut-être … que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir sur cette chaise, et de m'expliquer. On verra bien ensuite si je vous trouve une solution.

Il la regarda un instant, hautain. Une seconde, la jeune femme pensa qu'il allait l'envoyer paître, tourner les talons et faire voltiger sa cape avec dédain, mais il n'en fit rien. L'homme tira la chaise, et s'assit à la table.

Etonnée, la captive fut néanmoins heureuse de le voir faire. Il était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler. Avoir droit à quelques minutes seulement de présence humaine dans sa journée lui aurait semblé trop peu. Alors amusée qu'il ait accepté, elle s'installa en face du dictateur, et lui jeta un petit sourire amicalement moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le grand Abelt Dessler m'obéit, plaisanta-t-elle. Si ça continue, peut-être que demain je me baladerais dans Baleras, et qu'après-demain, je boirais un café dans un parc sur Terre, qui sait ?

Il appuya sa joue contre ses phalanges, et darda sur elle un regard glacial.

\- Si c'était pour faire un commentaire aussi utile, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire.

Agacée, mais convoquant une patience qui commençait à être bien entraînée après presque sept ans passés sur Gamilas, Lorelei posa doucement ses mains sur le plateau de la table, et croisa son regard.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Strictement rien.

\- S'il ne se passait rien, sourit-elle, vous seriez en train de troubler ma lecture, et de me faire remarquer combien les terriens sont une espèce inférieure à la vôtre.

Le bruit des gouttes d'eau frappait contre la vitre de façon continue. Le ciel verdâtre et couvert par-dessus la première épaisseur de la planète ne laissait pas passer les rayons de Salezar. La lumière, de fait assez basse, donnait à la pièce une atmosphère confinée, que Lorelei ne trouvait pas si désagréable.

\- Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas la pluie ? le questionna-t-elle doucement. C'est ce qui semblait vous inquiéter tout à l'heure.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de laisser reparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire mauvais.

\- Si tu cherches juste à repérer où sont mes faiblesses, c'est inutile, jeta Dessler en se levant soudain.

\- A quoi ça me servirait ? lui répondit-elle.

L'homme se rapprocha de la table, et posant ses deux mains sur le plateau, se pencha légèrement vers elle pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu n'as jamais parlé. De quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Sache donc que moi non plus, je ne cède pas. N'attend pas de moi que je tombe dans ton piège aussi facilement.

Un sourire mangeait ses propres lèvres. Il avait pris son visage entre ses doigts, pour la forcer à le regarder. Il s'attendait à trouver de la colère, au moins de la peur. Ça le rassurait toujours, quelque part. Car il savait qu'il avait un contrôle sur ceux qui le craignaient.

Mais Lorelei tentait de ne pas laisser paraître l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait avoir. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne trahirait pas la Terre, et il ne lui servait à rien de la garder en vie si elle ne lui était pas utile.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous piéger, affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis coincée ici depuis une éternité, et honnêtement, j'ai peu d'espoir de m'en sortir.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle lut très clairement dans ses yeux qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Depuis que vous m'avez capturé, vous ne m'avez rien fait. Enfin, façon de parler, car vous avez pu être particulièrement odieux. Mais en définitive, je suis vivante : et ma prison pourrait être … pire. Au départ, je pensais que vous me voyiez comme un jouet, et que vous vous lasseriez de venir m'embêter chaque jour.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Mais visiblement je me suis trompée, puisque vous êtes là.

L'homme faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sembler perdu par ses paroles.

\- Donc asseyez-vous, et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, d'accord ?

Il lâcha son visage, et recula d'un pas. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Son visage complètement fermé ne reflétait aucune émotion. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais été très expressif, mais dépourvu de son sarcasme habituel, il l'inquiétait.

Il s'assit.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, ricana-t-il. Le Yamato avance, alors que nous avions prévu de le couler aujourd'hui. C'est contrariant, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- J'imagine.

\- C'était amusant. Mais ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'à Iscandar, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

Il ne lui avait parlé du Yamato qu'après plusieurs mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient évoqué de sujets glissants ou source d'informations pendant leurs parties de cartes et d'échecs. Tous deux s'étaient aperçus que les sujets sensibles finissaient toujours par des problèmes.

Lorelei ne les évoquait pas pour éviter d'éveiller sa colère, qu'elle n'avait plus envie de supporter.

Dessler s'en voulait encore de l'avoir étranglé.

Pendant toutes ces années, ils s'étaient d'abord enfoncés dans des habitudes artificielles et anxiogènes : ils jouaient aux échecs, et Lorelei bataillait corps et âme pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ce qu'il voulait d'elle : aucune information utile ne lui avait échappé, et il n'aurait pu dire si ce qu'elle lui avait révélé pourrait servir un jour. Puis il y avait eu la soirée, et la bibliothèque. Son incident, aussi. Si la peur et la culpabilité s'étaient emparées de chacun différemment, le résultat était le même. Mais étrangement, quand Dessler était finalement revenu, il avait suffi d'une plaisanterie pour que rien ne soit comme avant.

Leurs discussions étaient devenues véritablement constructives, même si cela n'aurait pu servir les plans de l'un ou de l'autre.

Leurs paroles étaient toujours pleines de sarcasmes, bien sûr. Mais Lorelei nourrissait une certaine curiosité pour la culture gamilienne depuis qu'elle avait accès à la bibliothèque, et il était parfois arrivé au gamilien de lui demander des précisions quand elle comparait des concepts avec ce qu'elle avait connu sur Terre.

C'était très loin d'être de la confiance. Mais la haine des premiers jours, après ces six longues années, avait perdu sa saveur. Même tout finissait par s'user, même ça. Ils se toléraient.

Lorelei eut un sourire quand il mentionna le navire terrien. Même si elle ne l'avait su que quelques semaines auparavant, c'était une nouvelle porteuse d'un espoir rassurant pour elle. Lui, il le considérait comme une menace, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier suffisamment pour que cela le pousse à venir se terrer près de sa fenêtre, mutique. Ça ne lui aurait pas ressemblé.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? demanda-t-elle posément.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter ? répliqua le tyran.

Baissant les yeux, elle y réfléchit un instant.

\- Rien, je crois.

\- Alors à quoi bon ? C'est quelque chose que font les terroniens ?

\- Pas exactement. C'est juste … que vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller. Et comment dire … Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre but, vous qui me gardez ici, mais à force, je commence à vous connaître. Et quand vous n'allez pas, on le remarque.

L'homme fit une grimace presque imperceptible. Il recula dans sa chaise, et jaugea un instant la jeune femme du regard. Puis il se leva, et retourna à la fenêtre.

Lorelei eut peur un instant de l'avoir braqué. Il semblait ne pas tenir en place, il tournait en rond. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

\- Tu sais, Baleras n'a pas toujours été aussi belle … commença-t-il.

Il lui tournait le dos.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Notre planète est en danger, et la population l'ignore complètement. Je te défends d'en parler à quiconque, s'interrompit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle acquiesça.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il le lui disait. Peut-être car il était certain que la jeune femme ne quitterait jamais cette pièce, et que ses seuls interlocuteurs, excepté lui-même, étaient des robots. Il serra les dents un instant.

Et au vu de la façon dont elle s'était tue au sujet de Terron, peut-être avait-elle assez d'intégrité pour garder ce secret.

C'était sûrement une erreur de le lui confier. Mais il avait l'impression … que ça le soulagerait.

\- Pour notre espèce, les Gamiliens au sang pur, ce sang qui fait notre fierté va probablement nous être fatal. Depuis des années, ma famille cherche une solution pour nous permettre de survivre. J'ai promis de suivre le même chemin.

Le silence tomba un instant : Lorelei hésitait à lui répondre, ne voulant pas lui forcer la main.

\- Nous avons pu comparer notre génome avec celui de ton ami. Il semble que les terroniens aient une plus grande diversité dans leur ADN. Le nôtre ne se renouvelle pas, du moins pas aussi bien que le vôtre peut-être. Le seul endroit qui nous tient en vie, c'est Gamilas elle-même. Mais nous ne pourrons pas nous terrer sur cette planète indéfiniment.

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

\- Poursuivre l'extension de l'Empire, pour trouver une planète qui puisse s'adapter à nos besoins.

Un doute traversa l'esprit de Lorelei. Ses lectures le lui avaient soufflé, mais cela la frappa tout à coup.

\- L'Empire existe depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui aie fait commencer l'extension de la suprématie gamilienne. Tout l'Empire s'est constitué sous mon règne.

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Terre, comprit-elle.

Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel de Baleras.

\- A qui avez-vous promis de poursuivre les recherches d'un moyen de survie pour les gamiliens ?

\- A mon frère.

Son ton s'était fait plus grave. Lorelei se leva, et vint s'adosser au cadre de la fenêtre. Elle ne le regardait pas, ayant compris qu'il avait besoin d'une certaine distance.

\- Vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Il est décédé.

\- Désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je l'appréciais beaucoup quand j'étais enfant. Il était plus âgé que moi, et aurait dû accéder au trône.

Elle sentit dans sa voix quelque chose se briser quand il évoqua l'affection qu'il portait à son frère.

\- Si je peux me permettre, de quoi est-il mort ?

\- C'est un héros de la guerre d'unification. Il a été tué dans le conflit. Matthius était très apprécié par le peuple et le pouvoir, et ça a été un véritable coup dur, à tous les niveaux. Ma mère a été bouleversée par son décès. Il était l'espoir de Gamilas, et beaucoup ont pris peur.

\- Mais vous étiez là, pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'héritier. De quoi ont-ils eu peur ?

Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Tu n'as pas à savoir ça.

Prenant patience pour l'amener à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, Lorelei céda elle aussi. Mais cela ne fut pas aussi effrayant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Vous avez dit plus tôt que je n'avais pas parlé, de quoi que ce soit. Vous voulez savoir ce qui me fait tenir, ce qui m'évite de devenir folle ou de me suicider ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Etonné de sa réponse, l'homme attendit seulement qu'elle parle, sans s'abaisser à lui en donner l'ordre.

\- Je voulais devenir scientifique. Un jour, j'ai décidé de m'engager dans l'armée, pour aider ma planète à mon échelle. Grâce à un programme de l'UNCF, j'ai fait des études, et j'ai décroché mes diplômes tout en faisant mes classes. Je voulais juste aider le développement de notre civilisation. Je pouvais voyager, et mener des recherches directement sur le terrain. Notre base, que vous avez attaquée, était au départ à seul but scientifique, avant que de servir d'avant-poste pour la guerre.

La jeune femme marqua une pause.

\- Mon père était contre. Il m'a élevé seul, et il était strict. Il voulait que je lui obéisse, et que je me conforme à un projet plus raisonnable. Au départ, il ne voulait pas que je devienne scientifique, mais il a fini par céder quand il a vu que c'était ce qui me plaisait. Mais pour l'armée, et pour aider mon prochain, il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter.

Elle baissa les yeux :

\- Et il avait raison. En m'engageant dans l'armée, j'ai pris d'énormes risques. Il voulait sûrement éviter de souffrir en me voyant blessée, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était un besoin égoïste, celui de me protéger quitte à devoir brider ce qui constitue, au fond, ma raison de vivre. On s'est disputés, et je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis presque trois mois quand vous m'avez capturée. Ça fait sept ans qu'il a raison, que je risque ma vie, tout ça car j'ai voulu faire ce que je voulais, tout aussi égoïstement qu'il voulait m'empêcher de le faire.

\- Et en quoi cela te permet de tenir ? demanda soudain Dessler.

\- Parce que je garde l'espoir de le revoir, et de m'excuser. Parce qu'il avait raison, et que je lui ai fait du mal alors que je me fourvoyais.

Le silence fit écho aux mots de la militaire.

\- C'est vraiment ta seule motivation ?

Surpris par son explication, le dictateur la dévisagea un instant, avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

\- Eh ! rougit Lorelei. Ne riez pas !

Le sourire que l'homme lui adressa, s'il avait un côté mesquin, la rassura un peu. Mais un affreux frisson la traversa de part en part. Il se moquait d'elle.

\- C'est la chose la plus drôle qu'on m'ait dite aujourd'hui … soupira-t-il. Ça fait sept ans que tu me supportes … pour ça ?

\- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas remettre en cause ma culpabilité, répliqua-t-elle, agacée par son manque de compréhension.

\- Je n'oserais pas … rit-il, moqueur.

Résistant à l'envie de le frapper, Lorelei serra les mâchoires, et retourna vers la table où elle avait laissé son livre. La jeune femme le rouvrit, et s'assit, reprenant sa lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'agaça l'homme.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de se concentrer sur les pages de son livre. Il était venu à bout de sa patience. La moquerie n'était pas si violente, comparée à celles qu'il faisait d'habitude. Mais il décrédibilisait ce en quoi elle croyait encore, le dernier bout d'espoir qui lui restait. Même si l'arrivée du Yamato la rassurait peu à peu, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour elle de revenir sur Terre. C'était ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, revoir sa planète, revoir son père.

\- Restez à broyer du noir si vous voulez. Sinon partez.

Résonnant tout à coup d'une rage sourde et soudaine, le monarque ne comprit pas ce revirement, et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas. Il ne saisissait ni à quel point il avait pu la blesser, ni pourquoi elle le rejetait aussi violemment, sans avertissement. L'homme avança une main vers elle, cherchant à l'attraper par les cheveux et la forcer à revenir vers lui. Surprenant son geste, Lorelei se protégea en écartant par réflexe sa main d'un coup de livre. L'_Histoire de Gamilas_, volume orgueilleux et épais, dévia le geste de Dessler.

Le livre vola, et s'échoua au sol avec un bruit mat.

Il attrapa son col, et la força à se lever.

\- Regarde-moi … lui intima l'homme, ivre de rage, mais son intonation semblant étrangement calme.

Tête baissée, elle refusait de lui faire face. Son pouls s'était emballé, et elle était transie par la peur. Cependant, si sa respiration affolée la trahissait contre son gré, elle serrait les dents, et essayait de garder le contrôle sur son être et son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et elle eut un instant la terrifiante impression d'être un cocher ayant perdu le contrôle de ses chevaux. Seule face à l'horrifiante cavale nerveuse dans ses propres pensées, la jeune femme se força à reprendre l'ascendant sur elle-même.

Tout finissait toujours par dégénérer.

Lui, sentait la peur couler dans le sang de sa captive. Mais il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, tant qu'elle obéissait à son propre bon vouloir.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il, toujours calme malgré sa colère.

Secouant la tête en signe de négation, la jeune femme trembla de plus belle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, gronda le tyran. Je peux te faire tuer, j'ai déjà fait cribler de balles mes opposants politiques, et ma propre belle-sœur. Ça ne me posera aucun problème.

Reprenant le dessus, et évitant toujours de croiser ses yeux, elle posa une main sur le gant qui la tenait.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me garder ici depuis tout ce temps ?

Dessler relâcha doucement le tissu qu'il avait agrippé dans ses gants, essayant de reprendre son calme. La militaire s'écarta d'un pas, et se tourna vers le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber. Il s'était étalé, à moitié ouvert, certaines pages ayant été cornées dans la chute. Elle prit le volume, qu'elle referma consciencieusement, et elle tenta de remettre en place l'un des coins de la couverture, qui s'était abîmé en touchant le sol. La jeune femme revint le poser sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, en fin de compte … soupira-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Dessler l'avait regardé ramasser et poser le livre. Mâchoires serrées, il réfléchissait à la question qu'elle lui avait posée. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il tenait tant à la garder captive, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Le tyran ne savait pas pourquoi il ne supportait pas qu'elle cesse de le regarder. La terrienne était l'une des rares personnes à le considérer sans mépris ou révérence. Elle le craignait, mais il lui semblait d'autre part qu'elle se moquait bien de lui tenir tête sur beaucoup de sujets.

Il ferma les yeux une brève seconde, cherchant à reprendre son calme.

Pourquoi respirer était si difficile ?


	11. Chapter 11

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de poster des trucs en rapport avec mon humeur immédiate. Manqué pour cette fois.

Euh, ça ne va pas être marrant, voilà voilà !

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Son frère était un véritable génie. Enfant, il l'admirait. Le peuple voyait en Matthius Dessler l'avenir de Gamilas, le moyen pour cette planète décadente de retrouver sa gloire passée.

Il était décédé pendant la grande guerre d'unification. Sa mort avait choqué : l'espoir de la nation était parti avec Matthius. Le poids des responsabilités avait été transféré sur ses propres épaules. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler les capacités de son frère. On ne lui faisait pas confiance sur sa capacité à donner à Gamilas l'avenir brillant que lui aurait conféré Matthius. Pourtant, jamais la planète jumelle d'Iscandar n'avait atteint un aussi haut stade de développement que sous son règne.

Il n'avait plus de père. Son oncle, le souverain précédent, n'avait lui non plus pas cru en lui. Il l'avait formé, certes, mais il semblait sans cesse déçu par ses aptitudes moindres en comparaison de celles de son aîné. Sa mère lui accordait à peine son affection du vivant de Matthius. A sa mort, elle ne l'avait même plus regardé. Il était devenu une ombre pour sa propre famille.

Il avait pris le pouvoir. Fait assassiner ou exiler ses opposants politiques. Jusqu'à sa belle-sœur et son bébé. Le monarque avait redoré l'image de Gamilas, avait étendu l'empire jusqu'à d'autres galaxies. Tout cela, dans le seul et unique but de sauver les siens.

Malgré cela, on le voyait comme un monstre, comme indigne de son rang et de sa naissance.

Il y avait eu Starsha.

Il l'aimait, admirant l'Iscandarienne qu'il avait hissé sur un piédestal dans ses plus jeunes années. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'elle s'opposait à lui quoi qu'il fasse, ayant proposé son aide à ces terriens qu'il voulait anéantir pour le bien de son propre peuple. Elle avait fait le choix de protéger la Terre plutôt que Gamilas, ses voisins et alliés. Il avait beau l'aimer sincèrement, il faisait passer son devoir avant lui-même.

Et on lui reprochait d'être orgueilleux …

L'homme faisait comme si ça ne le touchait pas, forcé de se montrer fort pour ne pas être renversé. Jusqu'au point de ne même plus savoir pourquoi il souffrait quand il se sentait mal. Il n'était plus capable de dire quel souvenir douloureux le hantait quand c'était le cas. Il se rappelait juste qu'il haïssait la pluie, même s'il ne comprenait plus pourquoi.

* * *

Le tyran prit entre ses mains gantées le visage de Lorelei. Il le faisait souvent, mais étrangement, il n'avait jamais été aussi délicat auparavant. Sans un mot, il contempla un long moment le visage de sa prisonnière. Celle-ci n'osait pas bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, ce qui lui avait pris.

Son visage ne reflétait qu'une sorte d'intérêt teinté de tristesse. Des soubresauts brusques au coin de ses lèvres trahirent son malaise, comme il hésitait sur l'expression à adopter. Il réalisa que ses gants l'empêchaient de sentir la chaleur de la peau de la terrienne, et cela le frustra. L'homme n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant précis, celui de tenir dans sa main le cou de Lorelei, de s'assurer qu'il lui était impossible de s'enfuir, quitte à l'étrangler. Pourtant, il ne le faisait pas, conscient qu'il lui aurait fait du mal.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de la jeune femme. Elle était gelée par la peur, ne comprenant pas ce que pensait le tyran. Sentir le tissu contre sa peau l'inquiétait, devinant les doigts de l'homme, crispés contre sa nuque, pouvant lui faire du mal à n'importe quel instant.

Il effaça la gouttelette d'eau d'un geste vif du pouce.

Puis d'un coup, la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui.

Lorelei sentit sa respiration s'emballer. L'angoisse s'était insidieusement frayé un chemin dans son corps, et l'empêchait de bouger. Sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, et tout la dépassait.

\- Reste.

Un mot, un ordre. Mais ce fût sûrement la chose la plus sincère qu'il lui ait dite en sept ans. Elle avait senti sa main se refermer dans ses cheveux, comme pour la forcer à rester immobile, là, contre lui.

Alors, attendrie, la jeune femme dégagea doucement l'un de ses bras, et remonta timidement le long du dos du gamilien pour lui rendre son étreinte.

* * *

Lorelei comprit ce qui devait hanter le dictateur au point qu'il veuille la forcer à lui témoigner un tant soit peu d'affection. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle saisit ce qui l'effrayait quand il s'endormait, et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Il y avait quelque chose de naïf dans l'étreinte qu'ils partagèrent à ce moment-là.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu stupide de céder à ses caprices, et se rendait bien compte qu'elle allait finir par se faire avoir.

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut de réaliser qu'elle était … bien, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Son esprit la tança assez fort, en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était vraiment trop naïve. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi facilement bernée par ses propres perceptions. Ses sens s'affolaient : elle était attendrie par la chaleur de la peau bleue contre la sienne, par la pression de la main de Dessler dans ses cheveux, du son d'un battement de cœur trop rapide, qu'elle n'aurait pas su reconnaître comme étant le sien ou celui du gamilien, de la senteur du cuir de son uniforme, et l'autre, plus ténue, d'une huile ou d'un parfum qui s'était estompée comme on balaye de la buée sur une fenêtre.

Un peu étourdie par les signaux contraires que son esprit lui envoyait, la jeune femme finit par se dégager doucement, ne sachant plus comment réfléchir. Elle croisa son regard.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent instantanément, et elle n'osa plus affronter ses yeux mauves.

\- Je …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit : il l'embrassait tendrement.

Mais plus étonnant encore, elle se surprit à lui rendre doucement son baiser.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et la jeune femme osait à peine croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sentait légèrement les mains de l'homme descendre jusqu'à sa taille, et la serrer contre lui. Cela l'étonnait presque de le voir aussi délicat : il pouvait parfois se révéler si abrupt que la terrienne eut du mal à réprimer quelques frissons quand ses doigts effleurèrent son dos.

Un ordre soudain lui intima de le repousser, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Elle était incapable de bouger.

Il retira rapidement ses gants, et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Puis il la reprit dans ses bras, hésitant tout de même : il craignait qu'elle le repousse, mais il voulait la serrer contre lui. Sa présence était infiniment rassurante, il ne pouvait le nier.

Il tremblait presque.

Un frisson parcourut Lorelei, qui s'était laissé faire. Emportés par leur mouvement, ils avaient reculé jusqu'à la table, contre laquelle la terrienne s'appuya, un peu étourdie. Elle s'était contentée de papillonner des yeux, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait alors, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur la veste qu'il portait, s'y agrippant doucement, avec hésitation.

Serait-elle parvenue à la lâcher ?

Une foule de pensées envahissait son esprit, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les hiérarchiser : elle avait terriblement chaud, et ses joues la brûlaient, mais d'autre part, de trop nombreux frissons secouaient insensiblement sa gorge, qui se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration inarrêtable. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et elle n'aurait plus su parler. Le bruit de la pluie heurtant la fenêtre se répercutait dans sa tête, assourdissant.

La tension absolue qui étirait son corps avait pris possession de tout : incapable de penser, la terrienne ne se voyait même plus bouger, et ne se rendit pas compte que ses mains gelées commençaient à défaire les attaches de la veste du gamilien.

Celui-ci, comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, pris sa main dans la sienne, et fut étonné de la trouver si froide. L'embrassant sur la joue, amusé, il pressa son front contre le sien, surprenant alors la fièvre qui s'était emparé d'elle. Puis il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, et l'embrassa encore.

Un léger sourire se fraya un chemin sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle, mais elle osait à peine croiser son regard, encore perdue dans sa propre incapacité à penser. Un long frisson, à moins que ce ne fût une perle de sueur, se mit à dévaler son dos sous sa robe. Un nœud atrocement serré s'était noué dans sa gorge, mais d'autre part, elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, et pourquoi elle achevait de lui retirer sa veste.

Dessler avait hésité un instant, ayant l'impression que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Lorelei s'était alors redressée, et se hissant sur la pointe de ses chaussures, elle l'avait embrassé avec tendresse, presque timidement.

Puis elle l'avait serré contre elle, si fort, prise d'un inexprimable besoin de la présence d'autrui, si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'étouffer. L'immense solitude qui l'avait habitée sept longues années durant la rattrapait soudain : depuis quand n'avait-elle pas reçu de chaleur humaine ? Depuis combien de temps l'impression que son cœur se nécrosait pour ne laisser qu'un vide l'habitait ? Et maintenant qu'il l'embrassait si doucement, elle ne l'aurait pour rien au monde laissé partir, maintenant qu'il semblait tout comme elle avoir autant besoin de sa présence qu'elle ne voulait la sienne, maintenant que cette tension, qui pourtant embrumait son esprit, lui permettait de bouger, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre façon de définir cette tension terrible et douloureuse qui tordait ses entrailles et diminuait ses poumons que par le mot désir.

Maintenant que rien autour d'elle n'avait plus aucun sens ; maintenant plus que jamais elle voulait ses baisers.

Son rationalisme et son bon sens avaient cédé leur place à une pulsion si vive et à une si simple terreur d'être seule qu'elle n'aurait pu penser à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé jusqu'alors. Elle ne voyait que sa main et le sourire sincèrement réservé sur son visage ; et si fébrile que ses doigts en tremblaient, elle prit sa main ; il acheva de délacer sa robe.

Ils n'auraient pas su dire si c'était le bruit de la pluie ou de leurs pouls qui était si abominable.

* * *

Je

Suis

Désolée

Vraiment.

Mais est-ce que ce serait amusant s'ils avaient une vie facile ? (Je n'arrange tellement pas mon cas)


	12. Chapter 12

Alors, dans la catégorie du pas marrant, je voudrais ... Einsamkeits Blumen !

Mais disons que ça ne surprend personne ...

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Allongée, seulement vêtue du drap léger de son lit, la jeune femme fixait le vide. Les bras croisés sur son buste, elle essayait de recomposer ses pensées. Dessler, à côté d'elle, s'était assis, adossé contre la tête de lit. Elle lui tourna le dos, se mettant de côté, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

Le silence était total : à part leurs souffles respectifs, on n'entendait rien, la pluie s'étant calmée à l'extérieur.

Elle n'avait plus peur, mais la militaire n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. L'angoisse s'insinuait progressivement dans sa poitrine, l'afflux de sang pulsant à ses tempes était en train de l'assourdir, d'autant plus que le tourbillon effréné dans ses pensées devenait une véritable tempête.

_Qu'avait-elle fait …_

Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Pourrait-elle lui faire face de nouveau ? Résister à ses attaques verbales ? Tout cela après lui avoir fait confiance, au point de céder si facilement après sept ans de résistance.

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Tu te caches ?

Il avait rompu le silence. L'orage dans sa tête s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'il avait parlé. Son souffle s'arrêta. Il lui avait pour l'instant épargné ses réflexions désagréables.

Comme elle n'osa rien lui répondre, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il la força à lui faire face en dégageant les cheveux épars qui la dissimulaient, une fois de plus. Il ne s'était plus départi de son sourire assuré, et ça la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Avec douceur, il dégagea la frange qui cachait légèrement ses yeux, puis laissa glisser ses doigts sur l'os de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule pâle sur laquelle il restait quelques impressions rouges de ses baisers.

A la vue de ces empreintes, son sourire redoubla d'intensité. Il ne semblait pas malsain, mais l'imaginer sincère la rendait plus honteuse et perdue encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate et un frisson abject fit trembler tout son corps. Dans un geste désespéré, Lorelei s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit. Elle attrapa ses vêtements, et les défroissa brièvement.

\- On ne vous attend pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- S'il faut qu'ils m'attendent, ils m'attendront, sourit-il.

Il détailla un instant les courbes de son dos, ses muscles plus ou moins saillants par endroits et selon ses mouvements. Il se redressa, et laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, où ses os ressortaient par intermittence. La jeune femme réprima un léger frisson.

L'homme, saisissant qu'elle voulait s'en aller, la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, ne laissant pas s'échapper.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, grinça-t-il.

Lorelei arrêta de bouger, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle songea à combien elle s'en voulait d'avoir couché avec lui, mais aussi combien elle risquait de le blesser sévèrement en se dégageant.

L'espace d'un instant, il profita de la douce odeur de ses cheveux. L'homme avait toujours tout dirigé, toujours tout eu sous son contrôle. Elle ne lui échapperait pas.

L'image de Starsha apparut une seconde dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa : ce n'était plus la peine de lutter, mais de l'autre côté, il ne laisserait pas Lorelei l'imiter, il en était hors de question.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Dites-moi que ça n'a pas de sens pour vous non plus.

Il se figea. Que voulait-elle dire ?

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour trouver ses yeux. Le tyran gamilien avait le visage fermé, mais il passa une main dans les cheveux de la militaire, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les senteurs de son parfum n'avaient pas disparu, aussi légères qu'elles aient pu être.

Son sourire acide lui revint lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard :

\- Quelle question ... Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

C'était étrange combien maintenant, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle ne s'en irait pas. Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle était sur Gamilas, mais il ne se rendait compte que maintenant combien sa présence lui paraissait évidente, nécessaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de manque dans sa vie. Ou moins de manques qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

Il avait besoin de l'avoir dans ses bras pour être sûr et certain qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Mais de son côté Lorelei avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. La jeune femme se demanda si elle n'avait pas développé une forme de syndrome de Stockholm, et cette pensée ne fit que redoubler ses inquiétudes. Elle aurait eu besoin de l'écarter d'elle, de s'en aller. L'idée de se suicider lui effleura même l'esprit, l'espace d'une seconde. Mais ce qui la retenait, c'était sa rage de vivre, et son empathie exacerbée. C'était presque un défaut chez elle, maintenant plus que jamais. La militaire avait toujours pensé qu'elle saurait faire la part des choses le moment venu, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que si elle essayait de le renvoyer aussi brutalement, elle lui ferait du mal.

La jeune femme avait pu saisir les résultantes de probables traumatismes qu'il avait pu vivre, même s'il était loin de lui avoir tout dit. Il était mesquin car il était seul. Il était autoritaire car il aimait le contrôle. Il aimait le contrôle car il était perdu, que des choses avaient dû lui échapper, qu'on l'avait abandonné.

Sinon pourquoi aurait-il tant essayé de la garder pour lui et pour lui seul comme il le faisait ?

Il vérifia sa montre.

\- J'ai un conseil dans une demi-heure. Je vais te laisser.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux par pure provocation, se leva, et attrapa ses vêtements. Il repassa à la hâte son complet d'uniforme, puis recoiffant d'une main experte ses mèches blondes, il la fixa une seconde, avec une expression feutrée, avant de sourire et de tourner les talons.

Elle se retrouva seule, et plus démunie que jamais.

* * *

Restant un instant immobile, la jeune femme se sentit soudain mal, terriblement anxieuse. Sa poitrine la brûlait, et elle sentait une sorte de trou noir se former sur son thymus.

Se rhabillant soudain, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante, et s'y enferma à double tour. La militaire avait continué à s'entraîner physiquement pour être en condition d'exécuter n'importe quelle opération si cela se présentait. Elle avait trop donné d'elle-même dans sa jeunesse pour se permettre de perdre son travail physique. Même si son entraînement était réduit et ne lui était que peu utile sur Gamilas, il faisait partie de sa routine, et était l'une des rares choses qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à la réalité.

Ça l'empêchait de penser.

Comme les robes gamiliennes qu'on lui avait remises n'étaient pas des plus pratiques pour faire pompes et gainage, elle avait l'habitude de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour le faire, s'y sentant plus à l'aise. Ce fut ce qu'elle fit, quand elle se trouva dans la petite pièce. La jeune femme enchaîna divers entraînements, autant qu'elle pût en faire. Elle n'aurait su dire combien elle ce qu'elle avait fait, ni combien de temps cela avait duré. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, le souffle court.

Des mèches folles collaient à son visage, qui était trempé de sueur. Exténuée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle se releva, et après avoir retiré ses vêtements, entra dans la douche.

L'eau ruissela sur ses épaules, et termina d'humidifier ses cheveux. Absente à elle-même, projetée hors de son corps, tout lui semblait douloureux, de l'angoisse dans son buste au son de l'eau heurtant le carrelage. Appuyée contre le mur d'une main, elle passa l'autre sur son visage, pour essayer de se réveiller.

Ses poumons s'emplissaient et se vidaient, de plus en plus vite, de moins en moins réguliers. Son pouls battait à ses oreilles, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression qu'un orchestre symphonique s'était installé dans sa tête.

Mais le morceau qu'ils interprétaient était celui de la culpabilité et de la peur.

Terrifiée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de la douche, et dans un geste illusoire, attrapa ses épaules, s'enlaçant elle-même pour créer une barrière avec le monde extérieur.

Comment pourrait-elle se regarder en face à partir de maintenant ? La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses sept ans de résistance acharnée pour ne livrer aucune information avaient volé en éclats. Lorelei essaya de se calmer comme elle put, seule dans sa crainte et son angoisse.

L'eau glissait son visage, tout comme le faisaient les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Elle n'avait pour seul compagnon que le silence rassurant des gouttes d'eau. Après un moment qu'elle n'aurait pu quantifier, tremblante, la militaire finit par se relever, et sécher ses cheveux détrempés.

* * *

Quand Dessler passa la voir un peu plus tard dans la journée, il ne savait pas trop non plus comment il la retrouverait. Il avait cru percevoir de l'inquiétude chez la jeune femme quand il l'avait laissée le matin-même, mais n'aurait su dire quelle attitude il devait adopter. Son otage avait tendance à le surprendre, mais il trouvait amusant de voir comment elle lui tiendrait tête.

Il avait pris un plateau de jeu, ayant un peu de temps devant lui. Le soldat mécanique gardant la pièce le laissa passer, après l'avoir salué formellement, avec le respect craintif qu'il lui devait. L'homme la trouva appuyée contre le cadre de la fenêtre, et la revit soudain sept ans en arrière. Les choses ne semblaient pas avoir changé, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas.

\- Bonjour … articula-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Dessler posa le plateau de jeu sur la table, et, tirant une chaise, lui proposa de faire une partie.

\- Avec plaisir, murmura la militaire.

Elle fit un pas vers la table, mais soudainement, son corps entier lui fit défaut, et elle s'évanouit.

\- Lorelei ! entendit-elle avant de perdre connaissance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

La jeune femme reprit connaissance avec difficulté. Tout lui parut dépasser sa capacité à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait.

Puis peu à peu, elle arriva à ajuster la netteté de son esprit, à saisir les différentes notes de lumière et d'ombre qui constituaient la réalité. Un homme prenait son pouls, et ne s'était pas dérangé en voyant qu'elle revenait à elle.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle n'osa rien répondre, et tourna la tête de côté.

\- Il n'est pas dans la pièce, ajouta le médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète …

\- Qu'est-ce, alors ? L'Empereur m'a demandé de vous remettre sur pied. Dites-moi ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Il vous forcera à parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, l'homme hocha la tête. Il se savait biaisé jusqu'à son devoir de secret médical.

\- Dites-lui qu'il me faut juste un peu de temps, dans ce cas.

Le médecin la regarda un instant, pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'était cette femme ?

* * *

Il serra les dents de colère.

Le médecin qu'il avait fait venir était incroyablement stupide, du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensa au moment où l'homme lui expliqua ce qui avait entraîné le malaise de sa captive.

\- C'est une trop forte angoisse qui lui a fait perdre connaissance, lui avait expliqué le médecin.

\- Vous en connaissez les raisons ?

\- Non, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

Le despote, agacé, fit un pas en avant pour le dépasser, et entrer dans la cellule de sa captive. Le médecin essaya de l'en retenir, en se plaçant devant la porte.

\- Votre Majesté, je pense que vous devriez attendre un peu avant d'aller la trouver.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Elle a besoin de repos.

\- Je ne la troublerais pas.

Menaçant, Dessler le doubla, et entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, se précipitant vers le lit où la jeune femme était assise. Il essayait de donner l'impression d'être calme, mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? demanda-t-il sans brusquerie, en s'arrêtant au chevet de la terrienne.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard vide, puis détourna le visage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

La jeune femme était trop pâle, à force de ne plus voir le soleil. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et malgré les légers tremblements qui l'animaient, elle lui donna l'impression d'être une poupée en porcelaine. Qu'il avait brisée. Et ça le terrifiait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Réponds-moi, siffla-t-il.

Soudain, Lorelei hissa ses yeux dans les siens. De la colère émanait de ce regard qui le fixait brusquement, et il resta immobile, lui aussi dans une rage furieuse.

La jeune femme se leva, hors d'elle. Elle chancela en se mettant debout, victime d'une brutale chute de tension. Passant une main sur ses yeux, elle essaya de reprendre contenance, incroyablement faible. Puis quand elle parvint à se tenir sur ses pieds sans risquer de tomber, elle refit face au dictateur, et le fixa avec colère.

\- Le Yamato va arriver, vous ne pourrez pas le vaincre. Ils détruiront cet endroit, vous, et moi avec, et ce sera mieux ainsi.

Il expira, son propre souffle lui paraissant le brûler. Elle l'avait blessé.

Alors il la poussa brutalement contre le mur, la main serrée autour de son cou, et prêt à l'étouffer.

\- Non seulement nous allons les détruire, mais nous exterminerons tous les tiens. Et si tu t'avises de recommencer ce que tu as fait, je te ferai subir un sort pire que la mort, tu m'entends ? Tu ne quitteras jamais Baleras … Jamais …

Il lui semblait qu'elle était une poupée désarticulée entre ses mains. Elle ne lui opposait aucune résistance, aucune contestation. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Mais c'est bien pire d'être ici que de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Se radoucissant, l'homme serra les mâchoires, et il effleura sa joue du bout du pouce. Il sentait la légère pression de sa main sur la sienne, devinait la chaleur de sa peau entravée par son gant. Se reprenant soudain, il la saisit par les épaules, et l'assit de force sur le lit.

\- Arrête de dire des sottises.

Elle baissa les yeux, les dents serrées. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, oh non … il s'inquiétait pour lui-même. Mais elle se releva, hors d'elle, et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça suffit … siffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas votre jouet. Arrêtez de me considérer comme tel.

\- Tu es seule ici, sans personne pour te sauver ! Nous vous détruirons tous, et il ne restera que toi, qui passera le restant de tes jours dans cette pièce, gronda-t-il méchamment.

La gifle fusa.

Portant la main à sa joue, le dictateur resta immobile, incrédule. Lorelei, elle, avait ressenti un formidable fourmillement ardent remonter ses jambes en une fraction de seconde, comme un instinct animal lui intimant de fuir pour préserver sa vie, mais elle resta figée, consciente en sa raison que la fuite ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Elle se tenait juste prête à se défendre.

Une grimace tordit son visage, de haine et de dédain.

Et il tourna les talons, quittant la pièce à grands pas. Malgré la colère qu'il devait sans doute éprouver, il n'émanait de lui que ce calme détaché et hautain qu'il avait toujours eu en face de ses sujets. Il passa la porte, et disparut.

Lorelei s'effondra, soulagée d'être en vie. Elle n'osait pas croire qu'elle lui avait tenu tête, au point de le frapper. La jeune femme, à genoux sur le sol, essayait de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était arrêtée, puis emballée quand il avait quitté la cellule. Le médecin se précipita dans la pièce, et la voyant au sol, accéléra encore le pas. Il la força à se relever, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Mais elle resta silencieuse, son silence seulement trahi par une étincelle de soulagement dans son regard.

* * *

Elle ne le revit pas pendant plusieurs jours. Quand elle avait besoin d'un nouveau livre, elle le faisait savoir au garde qui lui apportait son repas. Les jours étaient longs, sans plus personne à qui parler, mais elle trouvait la solitude préférable à la présence de cette personne détestable. Les nuits d'insomnies qui avaient suivi son évanouissement lui avaient permis de réfléchir, à ce qu'elle avait fait, à ce qu'elle voulait.

D'une part, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était attachée à cet homme, étant parvenue à déceler un trouble derrière l'apparence monstrueuse qu'il se donnait. C'était un monstre terrifié et doux, au fond, mais qui avait été contraint par son rôle de se faire passer pour plus mauvais qu'il n'était. Mais il lui avait fait tellement peur, tellement mal en lui parlant comme il l'avait fait … Elle ne voulait pas se détruire pour tenter de l'aider. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle pensait, puisqu'il lui semblait que l'homme voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper.

Un autre détail lui effleura l'esprit : elle n'avait pas pu lui poser la question, et savait très bien qu'elle n'oserait pas, mais la jeune femme espérait qu'il employait un quelconque moyen de contraception. De son côté, pendant sept ans passés comme otage, ce n'était de loin pas une priorité au premier abord. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, elle s'inquiétait. Un empereur galactique qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigt devait forcément en utiliser s'il se permettait cela, non ? Un frisson parcourut son dos.

Elle prit doucement ses bras pour se rassurer. Elle était peut-être seule, mais elle était forte. Du moins voulait-elle l'être. Malgré la peur et le fait qu'elle marchait constamment sur le fil étroit de l'otage qui risque de mourir à chaque instant, elle voulait vivre. La jeune femme avait tenu sept ans. Sept ans sans perdre totalement espoir. Sept ans sans se suicider. Sept longues années à lutter et à tenir coûte que coûte, à se battre chaque instant pour rester debout, face à la peur, face à la solitude, face à ses piques, face au rabaissement constant qu'il lui faisait vivre sans qu'elle ne se démonte. Elle n'allait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer.

Pas maintenant que le Yamato approchait et que l'espoir commençait à brûler un peu plus dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Je crois bien que cette gifle va faire plaisir à pas mal de monde. Depuis le temps qu'il la cherche ...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

* * *

Sortant de la salle de bain après avoir fait un peu de sport et pris une douche, une serviette sur la tête pour éponger ses cheveux humides, elle fut surprise de le trouver attablé en train de parcourir le livre qu'elle lisait depuis quelques jours.

\- Tu y as passé du temps … sourit-il en la voyant apparaître.

\- Voilà un revenant …

Elle avait grincé ça, essayant de ne pas perdre ses moyens.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il ne répondit rien, surpris de sa question. Son visage s'était fermé, et il la fixa un instant, mutique.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la jeune femme s'approcha, prit puis ferma le livre qu'il parcourrait, pour aller s'installer sur son lit, et reprendre sa lecture. Dessler serra les dents, se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Lorelei avait sursauté quand il s'était levé. Mais elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour que cela ne soit pas sensible, et qu'il ne le voie pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence. Puis il revint sur ses pas, et se planta devant elle.

\- Oui ? demanda la militaire avec agacement, levant les yeux de son livre.

Le contact de leurs regards fut électrique. Elle ne bougea pas, craignant un peu ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il attrapa une de ses mèches du bout des doigts.

\- Le Yamato avance.

\- J'espère bien.

Elle recula légèrement, pour le forcer à lâcher ses cheveux. Son souffle restait calme, mais elle se sentait lutter pour y arriver. Il suffisait d'une seconde pour que l'adrénaline ne fasse surface, et la peur avec. Puis la jeune femme posa son livre, et se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être là.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici, répliqua-t-il instinctivement.

\- Félicitation, vous êtes doté d'un libre arbitre, répondit la militaire avec acidité. Vous pouvez donc choisir de sortir d'ici, vous savez ?

Les bras croisés contre sa cage thoracique, Lorelei sentait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus irrégulière. Elle avait peur, mais elle n'allait pas céder.

Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur le visage de Dessler, et il vint caresser sa joue une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Elle prit sa main, et le força à la lâcher.

\- Je vous ai raconté la fois où j'ai manqué de tuer un dictateur d'une balle dans la tête parce qu'il devenait trop entreprenant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr … réfléchit-il, amusé. Néanmoins, nos petites discussions m'avaient manqué. Raconte-la moi donc, peut-être que je m'en souviendrai.

\- Parce que vous estimez que c'est … une discussion que vous et moi tenons en ce moment ?

L'agacement commençait à monter, et elle se sentait excédée. Excédée de voir comment il s'amusait de la terreur qui l'habitait, excédée de devoir subir ses caprices. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je suppose, puisque nous sommes, après tout, en train d'échanger des phrases, qui sont elles-mêmes constituées de mots, qui renvoient à des concepts que nous partageons, et qui nous servent à évoquer ces dits concepts sans que les objets auxquels ils se rattachent n'aient à être physiquement présents dans cette pièce.

Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Quitte à jouer les idiots, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée, puisque c'était ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Bien que je sois pratiquement sûre que c'est la définition exacte du terme « discussion » que vous venez de me donner, on rattache en général cette idée à quelque chose de constructif. Mais si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, laissez-moi vous dire que cela n'est ni constructif, ni agréable, de mon humble point de vue. Donc maintenant, je vous saurai gré de quitter cette pièce avant que je ne tente vraiment de récupérer l'arme dans votre veste, de vous tuer, de me tuer ensuite, en espérant qu'au moins en Enfer j'arrêterai de me sentir autrement plus indigne de ma planète qu'après cette petite « discussion » que vous et moi avons eue, il y a quelques jours.

Son ton, s'il était d'abord sarcastique, avait vraiment laissé paraître sa colère dans les derniers mots. Il se figea soudain, comprenant alors pourquoi tout s'était mis à déraper depuis son malaise.

\- C'est pour ça … souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle explosa.

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour ça ! s'écria la jeune femme, sa voix s'écorchant dans les aigus. Quoi d'autre ? Après avoir passé tout ce temps ici, finir comme … comme quoi, finalement ? Comme un jouet, une énième prostituée exotique qui n'a pas plus de valeur qu'une poupée ?

Elle baissa le ton, plus amère qu'en colère, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réconforter.

\- Parce qu'après tout, c'est peut-être tout ce que je mérite après les avoir trahis … Et ils ne viendront pas, n'est-ce pas …

Choqué par ses paroles, Dessler s'était arrêté avant qu'elle ne baisse la voix. Il était en colère contre elle, parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon de voir les choses. Conservant tout son calme, presque attristé qu'elle ne partage pas sa propre vision, il prit son visage dans ses mains, la forçant à croiser ses yeux et effaça une larme téméraire qui était parvenue à lui échapper, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait.

Le craignant terriblement, elle avait cessé de respirer, terrifiée. Il s'apprêta à parler quand il remarqua soudain un détail qu'il n'avait jamais noté. Les yeux qui le fixaient alors le saisirent à la gorge tant ils reflétaient le paradoxe qui habitait Lorelei : elle était terrorisée. Mais elle parvenait à garder le contrôle sur chacune des cellules de son corps. Et la jeune femme le regardait, fixant ses yeux fiévreux sur lui, résistant désespérément à l'envie de se mettre à pleurer.

Il n'aurait jusqu'alors pas su dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Maintenant, l'homme savait que la terreur et son stupide courage étaient d'un gris tranchant.

Dessler ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les planta dans ceux de la terrienne.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, commença-t-il, presque menaçant. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dire ça. Ne te considère plus jamais comme une prostituée devant moi, je suis clair ?

Etonnée, Lorelei leva un sourcil et le toisa une seconde, avec un air de défi.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, je vous signale. Et vous obéir, je croyais que c'était acquis sur le fait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Un sourire mauvais refit surface sur son visage.

\- Tu joues avec le feu.

Il libéra sa prise sur elle, et la jeune femme, surprise, recula d'un pas. Baissant le regard quelques secondes, elle préféra s'en retourner à la fenêtre, et fuir le regard étrange qu'il posait sur elle. Les bras toujours croisés sur le buste, elle observa ce paysage égal à lui-même, urbain, et terriblement ennuyeux. Un frisson parcourut son échine. La jeune femme était incroyablement amère, toujours autant terrifiée de s'être laissé emporter alors qu'elle aurait dû tenir. C'était toxique, affreusement toxique. Ses poumons la brûlaient.

Dessler resta immobile quelques secondes, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait saisi qu'elle était complètement perdue, qu'elle culpabilisait. Ça l'inquiétait, parce qu'il craignait vraiment qu'elle ne devienne folle et qu'elle l'abandonne. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Ses mots résonnèrent encore dans son esprit.

« _Une prostituée exotique sans plus de valeur qu'une poupée ?_ ».

Pour lui, ça signifiait deux choses, deux choses qu'il avait très peur d'admettre. Il venait de réaliser que la jeune femme ne l'aimait pas. Non pas qu'il y ait vraiment cru, mais il y avait eu tant de tendresse dans son baiser …

Il ne pensait pas non plus l'aimer, mais il se rendait compte progressivement qu'il avait besoin de l'avoir près de lui. Qu'elle le rassurait. La savoir dans sa main lui assurait que rien ne changeait, qu'il avait toujours autant de pouvoir, et qu'il n'était pas complètement seul.

Elle le regardait comme le faisaient son frère et Starsha. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle craignait pour sa vie. C'était sûrement cela, d'ailleurs. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait semblé s'inquiéter pour lui si c'était seulement de la peur.

Mais l'heure n'en était plus à se demander s'il pourrait un jour l'enlacer sans qu'elle ne le repousse. Il s'était senti maussade en voyant la pluie, quelques jours auparavant. Il détestait la pluie, et le seul endroit où il avait eu envie d'être à ce moment-là, c'était avec elle.

Là où se trouvait la seule personne qui n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête, et malgré cela, à qui lui souriait sincèrement.

Tout avait dérapé, si vite qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si ça lui allait. Lorelei s'était laissé faire, et avait même répondu à ses baisers, pourquoi se serait-il posé la question … Mais maintenant elle avait peur. Elle ne se regardait plus en face. Elle avait même fait un malaise sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi elle le repoussait si brutalement … Pourrait-il, lui, se regarder en face, après lui avoir fait tant de mal ?

L'homme avait fait du mal à beaucoup de monde, mais il s'était toujours forcé à relativiser. Il devait faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour le bien de son peuple, et il avait agi pour ça, la plupart du temps. Il n'en dormait pas bien la nuit, cependant il savait que c'était à lui de se salir les mains. Mais avec Lorelei, c'était différent.

Sa relation avec elle n'allait rien changer pour Gamilas. Il avait seulement besoin de sa présence, et rien n'aurait pu l'effrayer davantage que de remarquer qu'elle se voyait maintenant comme un monstre, par sa faute.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et serra les mâchoires. Il avait bien conscience d'être maladroit, mais il ne savait s'y prendre autrement.

\- Tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ?

\- Non merci.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, long et pesant. Dessler se résigna à essayer de lui parler de ce qui fâchait vraiment. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi morose, ça l'agaçait.

\- Tu sais … commença-t-il, essayant de garder contenance pour cacher son hésitation, j'aurais pu avoir … enfin, un harem ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Le tyran trouvait ça gênant d'avoir à revenir sur ce genre de choses, mais il avait gardé un aplomb relatif en l'affirmant. Il espérait cependant que ça la rassurerait, aussi malhabile qu'il ait pu être.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lorelei, qui n'osa pas le regarder. Elle s'en doutait, en fait, repensant à la femme magnifique qu'elle avait vu dans son bureau plusieurs années auparavant. Le trou dans sa poitrine était revenu, et elle avait froid, bon sang …

\- Et ? finit-elle par répondre, presque acerbe.

\- Tu … Je pense que tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle grimaça. Il paraissait sérieux, mais comment pouvait-il prétendre savoir ce qu'était le bien … Son avis ne rachèterait pas le sien.

La terrienne posa une main sur son thymus, qui s'était mis à irradier des vagues d'un froid ardent dans sa poitrine.

\- Quoi que vous en pensiez, ça ne changera plus grand-chose maintenant … Je suis enfermée ici, et ça risque bien de ne pas changer …

Son regard se reposa sur la ville en contrebas, qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur à force de la voir toujours par le même prisme. Gamilas, hein …

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. Soudain, il lui attrapa le poignet, et faisant demi-tour, la força à le suivre.

\- Eh !

Ils passèrent la porte tous deux, dépassant les soldats gamiloïdes surveillant sa cellule qui restèrent à leur place, mais les deux membres de la garde impériale leur emboitèrent le pas. L'homme avançait d'un pas vif, lui imposant un rythme rapide qu'elle avait du mal à suivre.

Cela lui rappela le jour où il l'avait emmené jusqu'à la bibliothèque, la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait pu faire le choix de le suivre. Maintenant, il la forçait à l'accompagner dans les dédales du palais de Baleras.

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et ils parcoururent encore des couloirs vides pendant plusieurs minutes. Arrivé devant une porte, le monarque exigea de ses deux soldates qu'elles y restent.

\- Majesté, nous devons …

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Oui votre Altesse.

Poussant un soupir agacé à cause des frasques zélées de ses gardes du corps, il déverrouilla le panneau, et invita Lorelei à entrer. L'endroit ressemblait à des appartements privés, comme en témoignaient l'espace de taille moyenne raisonnablement aménagé, les fauteuils installés autour d'une table basse, et le bar dans le côté de la pièce.

Il traversa le salon sans faire cas le moins du monde de l'aménagement, qui intriguait la militaire. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il ouvrit les battants qui donnaient accès à un balcon.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Viens.

Peu rassurée, elle s'approcha, s'arrêtant à un mètre de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'extérieur l'impressionnait un peu. Le vent, déjà assez important à l'altitude à laquelle ils se trouvaient, venait balayer leurs cheveux, et faisait valser les rideaux. L'air frais effleura doucement son visage, et elle frissonna.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas, vers le balcon, puis accéléra sa marche vers la balustrade.

Ses cheveux volaient, et elle réalisait à peine qu'elle respirait ; pourtant, ce n'était plus l'air conditionné du palais qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, mais le vent frais et constant qui balayait la ville. Lorelei se pencha sur la barrière, pour voir le sol, presque cinq cents mètres en dessous.

Elle se vit tomber, et fut frappée par une seconde d'absence, fermant brusquement les yeux pour échapper à sa vision. Ayant réalisé tout à coup qu'elle pourrait se jeter dans le vide, Dessler la rattrapa, et posa une main dans son dos.

\- Lorelei ?

Ramenée à la réalité, elle sursauta, et le dévisagea une seconde, l'air terrifié. Puis elle secoua la tête, pour se reprendre.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle resta pensivement appuyée contre la barrière, et fixa la ville autour d'elle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et l'adrénaline battait à ses tempes. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas libre, mais l'impression de se trouver à l'extérieur, à subir le vent relativement important, et à respirer, juste respirer … Ses cheveux ébouriffés par les courants d'air voltigeaient tout autour de son visage ; un frisson remonta tout son dos pour venir électriser sa nuque.

Son regard trahissait son manque de présence humaine : elle réfléchissait tellement vite qu'elle n'aurait su dire exactement à quoi elle pensait.

Puis soudain, elle recula sur le balcon, et leva la tête vers le ciel, qu'on apercevait à travers les cercles coupés dans le sol de la planète, puisque les gamiliens vivaient sous terre. On voyait une immense planète bleue, dans le ciel, Iscandar, sans doute. En riant, elle étendit les bras, et tourna sur place, quelques instants, se laissant emporter par le vent.

Elle respirait.

C'était bien plus pollué que l'air conditionné du palais, mais c'était l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas combien cet air avait été meilleur par le passé, que celui-ci était irrespirable en comparaison. Tout ce que la jeune femme savait, c'était que ce vent frais qui balayait ses cheveux, qui lui piquait presque les yeux, c'était un pas fait vers la liberté. C'était bien illusoire, il fallait l'admettre, mais cela lui suffisait.

Dessler fut assez surpris de la voir agir de la sorte, hésitant à faire quoi que ce soit. Il fut attendri de la voir rire, ne l'ayant jamais vu sembler aussi heureuse. A la bibliothèque, peut-être, mais elle ne s'était pas autant permise de laisser paraître sa joie à l'époque. L'air était sec, et il préférait ça aux jours de pluie.

Il rajusta sa cape, qui avait tendance à se laisser porter par le vent, puis s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme s'arrêta, et ramena ses cheveux avec difficulté, pour éviter à son regard d'être obstrué. Un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que vous faites … arriva-t-elle finalement à dire. Vous allez me ramener dans ma cellule, et je vais recommencer à broyer du noir …

Si elle l'avait dit en plaisantant, il trouva cela blessant. L'homme savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, puisqu'au final, c'était sa faute si elle était là.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à sa plaisanterie, Lorelei poussa un soupir amusé. Mais l'homme reprit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poursuivre.

\- Si je ne suis pas venu te voir plus tôt, c'est parce que je réglais une affaire pour mon gouvernement sur le vaisseau du Commandant Flakken.

La jeune femme cessa de sourire, et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses justifications.

\- Le problème est réglé, j'imagine.

\- Oui.

\- Vous étiez sur le UX-01 ?

L'homme la regarda, légèrement surpris. Comment savait-elle ?

\- La soirée, il y a quelques années. On l'avait évoqué.

Il comprit mieux. Le tyran, doucement prit ses mains, puis en silence, il l'entraîna avec lui. Il voulait danser, soudain pris par le souvenir de cette soirée. La terrienne leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire étira tout de même ses lèvres, légèrement. Il cherchait à se rattraper pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il était atrocement maladroit. Ça l'amusait.

Elle se concentra sur son pas, ne sachant pas danser, et prit garde à ne pas lui marcher sur les bottes.

L'homme se sentait rassuré d'avoir ses mains entre les siennes, et la chaleur qu'il percevait à travers ses gants lui procurait un sentiment indescriptible. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, mais il s'en voulait d'être aussi dépendant. Elle, au contraire, elle se serait bien passée de lui, il le savait …

Tout en évinçant ces pensées, il se concentra sur la danse. Les doigts crispés sur son épaule l'amusèrent beaucoup, il sentait la tension qui étirait le corps de sa captive ; cette dernière faisait tous les efforts possibles pour suivre son pas. Elle s'appliquait vraiment.

Il s'arrêta de danser, laissant les doigts de Lorelei glisser d'entre les siens. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit, l'air taquin. Elle était bien trop euphorique pour redire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, commençant à avoir un peu froid.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Pas vraiment …

S'arrêtant un instant de sourire, Lorelei jeta un regard vers Iscandar.

On eût dit la Terre, de loin. Sa planète lui manquait.

* * *

J'avais dit que j'essayerai de poster plus souvent. C'est encore à améliorer ^^

Un peu plus de fun que d'habitude, enfin ^^ Allez, bientôt les choses évoluent !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

* * *

Lorelei était en train de faire une série d'étirements, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer deux soldats.

\- Vous êtes attendue, lui annonça-t-on sans autre indication.

Un peu surprise par un tel empressement, la jeune femme les suivit sans dire un mot, ayant seulement pris la peine de détacher ses cheveux qu'elle avait liés pour faire son entraînement quotidien. Elle ne sortait pas souvent de sa cellule, et était toujours ébahie par l'aspect du palais gamilien quand l'occasion se présentait pour elle de s'y déplacer. Arrivant devant une porte, les deux soldats qui l'encadraient s'arrêtèrent, lui faisant signe d'attendre en silence.

Les battants s'ouvrirent, et laissèrent passer plusieurs généraux, tous endimanchés dans leurs costumes et leurs galons dorés. Elle reconnut plusieurs visages, qui avaient tout de même un peu vieilli en six ans, depuis la réception à laquelle elle avait participé. Ils ne firent pour la plupart pas cas de sa présence, et elle-même aurait eu du mal à remettre un nom sur ces personnes.

Mais un regard pâle croisa tout de même le sien : des cheveux blancs, le visage creusé, un sourire mesquin, le nom de l'homme lui revint en mémoire : Gimley, le directeur général de l'armée impériale, qu'elle avait rencontré le soir du bal. Il souriait comme à son habitude ; mais quand il croisa le regard de Lorelei, il eut un moment d'absence, comme s'il se remémorait la fois précédente où il l'avait rencontré.

Si les deux soldats auraient pu être des gardes du corps, la façon dont ils pressaient la jeune femme d'avancer était étrange.

Un éclair passa sur son visage, assombrissant soudain le sourire qui voilait ses traits.

La terrienne détourna les yeux, espérant ne pas recroiser les siens. Le plan de Dessler de se servir d'elle comme d'un appui politique allait s'effondrer, puisqu'un de ses ministres venait de comprendre à l'instant qu'elle n'était pas ambassadrice.

Il n'y avait aucun accord sur la conquête terronnienne.

Au bout de quelques mètres durant lesquels elle avait retenu son souffle, elle se retourna pour voir s'il s'était éloigné : mais à sa grande surprise, Gimley était resté là où ils s'étaient croisés, abandonnant le reste du groupe d'hommes politiques un bref instant. Il la dévisagea avec un sourire. Lorelei ne parvenait plus à respirer, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître. Avec amusement, l'homme hocha poliment la tête, soutenant le regard de la jeune femme, puis se détourna, et rejoignit le reste des politiciens.

Les soldats n'avaient rien perçu, pas plus que les camarades du chef de la garde impériale. Pétrifiée, elle n'entendit qu'à peine quand on lui intima d'entrer.

Que voulait-il dire ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, ayant juste échangé quelques mots particulièrement acides avec lui, mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'il était singulièrement retors.

Allait-il vraiment garder son rôle secret ?

Ça retomberait sur elle, à tous les coups.

On la conduisit dans le hall où Dessler avait son trône : à part deux soldates de sa garde rapprochée, il n'était accompagné que par un jeune homme, probablement un Zaltzi, et une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à l'Iscandarienne qu'elle avait entraperçue quelques années auparavant.

\- Lorelei, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire, quand elle entra.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, encore un peu sous le choc de son dialogue muet avec Gimley, elle se contenta de soutenir ses yeux, conservant un visage le plus neutre possible. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et s'adressa à la jeune femme blonde :

\- Princesse Yurisha, je vous présente celle dont je vous ai parlé.

Sur ces mots, il glissa une main dans le dos de la terrienne, et la força à approcher ladite princesse tout en ayant l'air parfaitement naturel.

\- Voici Lorelei Wyndham, elle sera votre femme de chambre pendant votre séjour sur Gamilas. Lorelei, voici la Princesse Yurisha Iscandar, dont je vous avais parlé.

Surprise, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard acéré, et ne put s'empêcher de dégager la main qu'il tenait toujours au bas de son dos.

\- Vous savez bien que mon iscandarien est loin d'être aussi bon que le vôtre.

C'était la pire des raisons pour dissimuler des reproches, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, sourit à son tour la princesse. Vous me parlerez en gamilien.

Le sujet semblait être entendu, mais ce qui inquiétait la terrienne, c'était le plan tordu qui devait se cacher derrière le sourire mauvais de l'Empereur.

\- Je veux que vous teniez compagnie à la Princesse tandis qu'elle sera au Palais, lui ordonna Dessler.

Il avait presque failli la tutoyer. Il tenait bien son rôle, le bougre. Et qui plus était, il lui interdisait toujours de sortir. Elle acquiesça, consciente qu'elle faisait sûrement mieux d'accepter. Les quelques heures passées auprès de la Princesse lui permettraient certainement d'en apprendre plus sur la politique entre les deux planètes.

Dessler demanda à Norran, le Zaltzi chargé de protéger la princesse de la conduire à ses appartements. Il était prévu que Lorelei y loge également. Au moins verrait-elle autre chose que cette satanée cellule.

Quand ils tournèrent les talons, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au tyran, qui semblait aussi ravi que s'il avait gagné une partie d'échec, après une longue réflexion. Les étincelles dans ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la terrienne, qui le défia une seconde, en silence. Son sourire s'intensifia, et elle se détourna de lui, le menton haut, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

* * *

\- D'où venez-vous ? lui demanda Yurisha, en souriant tristement.

La militaire sursauta : cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles discutaient, arrivées dans les appartements de la princesse. Norran était resté devant la porte, en garde. Un domestique leur avait apporté à manger, et les deux femmes s'étaient assises à une table. La Princesse semblait curieuse, et paraissait … déboussolée. Lorelei avait l'impression qu'elle hésitait avant de toucher quoi que ce soit, ou de dire quelque chose à propos de Gamilas ou d'Iscandar. La militaire avait répondu à ses questions, qui étaient parfois étonnantes venant d'une princesse Iscandarienne.

Dessler ne lui avait donné aucune directive, ni ne l'avait menacée au sujet du rôle qu'elle devait jouer face à la princesse.

\- De la Terre.

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent.

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes terrienne ?

Lorelei acquiesça, ne comprenant pas la stupeur de Yurisha. Celle-ci eut un sourire de soulagement intense, et papillonna fort des yeux, comme pour repousser des larmes.

\- Je … Vous comprenez le japonais ?

Ce fut à Lorelei d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Un petit peu, répondit-elle en japonais.

\- Oh mon dieu … soupira la princesse, passant ses mains sur son visage pour se débarrasser de la tension. Je suis si heureuse …

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je suis l'officier Yuki Mori, et je sers sur le Yamato depuis plusieurs mois …

\- Vous n'êtes pas la princesse Yurisha d'Iscandar ?

\- Non … Je crois qu'ils m'ont confondue avec elle. J'ai été enlevée sur le Yamato, il y a quelques jours.

\- Où … où est-il ?

\- Il est prévu qu'il arrive bientôt sur Iscandar, sourit Mori.

\- Comment … La Terre … Gamilas …

Une chappe de plomb s'était soudain abattue sur les épaules de Lorelei, qui plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour essayer de s'empêcher de pleurer. Essuyant d'un geste les larmes à ses yeux, la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de l'officier terrienne.

\- Ils ne l'ont donc pas coulé …

\- Non, ils sont en vie, sourit la jeune femme blonde. Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai …

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour arriver à formuler sa pensée, aussi bien mentalement qu'en japonais. Elle raconta rapidement à Mori le naufrage du HJV5, et comment elle s'était retrouvée capturée, et amenée sur Gamilas.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

\- Presque …

Elle compta, et réalisa combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle avait quitté l'orbite de Saturne.

\- Sept ans …

* * *

Mori fut conviée à un thé avec la ministre de la Propagande, et dût abandonner Lorelei dans les appartements qu'on lui avait réservé. Elle avait trouvé un rayonnage de livres, et les reconnut pour la plus part, à l'exception d'un ou deux qu'elle n'avait pas lu. Si elle en prit un, elle ne trouva pas l'envie de le parcourir pour autant, et se contenta de se poster à la fenêtre, le volume dans les bras.

La jeune femme découvrit avec intérêt une autre perspective que celle qu'elle avait depuis la fenêtre de son ancienne cellule. Fermant un instant les yeux, un sourire étira ses lèvres quelques brèves secondes, plein de dépit et de sarcasme. Elle en était au point où découvrir un autre point de vue sur la ville l'émerveillait, elle était tombée bien bas …

Elle avait été tellement heureuse d'apprendre que le Yamato approchait … La terrienne s'en voulait de penser ainsi, mais que les gamiliens aient enlevé l'officier Mori signifiait également pour elle qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle parvienne à rentrer chez elle. Ils ne sacrifieraient peut-être pas un escadron entier pour récupérer un unique soldat, mais de ce que lui avait dit Yuki, elles pourraient compter sur le commandant Okita.

Lorelei avait ouvert son livre, et avait parcouru des yeux une page au hasard, sans réellement la lire. Elle se sentait tellement seule, maintenant plus que jamais : après avoir rencontré une autre terrienne, se retrouver de nouveau seule était terrifiant. Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'était pas exclu que Dessler vienne la voir, sachant très probablement la fausse Yurisha partie, et elle n'avait aucune envie que cela arrive. Pensive, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de trouver des parades à ses piques acerbes.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne se permettrait pas de rentrer dans les appartements de la princesse d'Iscandar devant ses gardes …

Yuki revint quelques heures plus tard, sans que personne n'eut troublé la solitude de Lorelei. Les deux terriennes discutèrent à nouveau, l'officier du Yamato racontant à sa comparse le voyage qu'ils avaient effectué depuis la Terre, ainsi que les conditions de vie sur l'ancienne planète bleue. La jeune femme apprit donc les atrocités menées sur sa planète, et la difficulté de la vie depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée.

\- Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, sourit Yuki.

Elle repensa à la soirée donnée par l'Empereur, six ans plus tôt. Si, elle y était pour quelque chose …

\- Si … J'ai … J'y suis pour quelque chose : il s'est servi de moi pour légitimer la guerre contre la Terre …

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il m'a présenté comme ambassadrice à certains de ses généraux, et ma présence lui a permis de légitimer sa conquête. J'aurai dû …

\- Il vous aurait tuée, l'arrêta la jeune militaire blonde. Ce n'est pas grave, il aurait attaqué quand-même, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, arrêtant leur discussion. Plusieurs soldats, ainsi que Dessler entrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se levèrent, attendant de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

\- Mesdames … les salua-t-il, toujours aussi hautain.

Il tendit une main polie à Yuki, qui finit par la prendre, après quelques instants d'hésitation. L'homme y déposa un baiser, puis reprit la parole, son sourire s'intensifiant.

\- Nous avons un discours à tenir, Princesse, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Lorelei, qui fixait le sol.

\- J'aimerais que Miss Wyndham nous accompagne, serait-ce possible ?

Laissant échapper un petit rire, il ferma les yeux.

\- Je crains que non. Mais si vous y tenez, j'enverrai quelqu'un la chercher pour qu'elle vous rejoigne après le discours, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Soit.

Yuki ne trouvait pas sa proposition satisfaisante, mais elle devrait s'en contenter. L'autre terrienne les regarda partir, puis retourna prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque, en attendant qu'ils ne reviennent. Mâchoires serrées, elle s'était efforcée de ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle avait en horreur la façon qu'il avait de la traiter comme un objet.

La présence de Yuki changeait imperceptiblement quelque chose dans son comportement, et un frisson la traversa quand elle le comprit. Il fomentait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Mais quoi ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

* * *

On était venu la chercher un peu plus tard, un énième soldat cloné lui ayant demandé de le suivre. Une grimace avait effleuré le visage de Lorelei, qui n'était pas rassurée. Que leur réservait-il, au juste ?

Le soldat lui avait remis un masque, et l'avait obligée à cacher son visage. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait éviter qu'elle soit reconnue, très certainement.

Les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent étaient effectivement noirs de monde, le palais impérial fourmillant de vie. Le soldat semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait, et la terrienne eut du mal à le suivre : le décor dans lequel elle évoluait l'intriguait énormément : n'ayant que peu eu l'occasion de se déplacer dans la tour, la jeune femme avait du mal à détacher son regard des décors sur les murs, de l'architecture singulière de l'endroit. Puis ils passèrent une porte, et avancèrent dans des couloirs plus étroits. Arrivés devant une entrée, il lui fit retirer son masque. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

La porte s'ouvrit, on lui fit signe d'avancer. Yuki se retourna vers elle, et le soulagement se lut sur son visage.

Assis dans un fauteuil, face à un écran immense, Dessler contemplait avec suffisance les divers symboles qui s'y affichaient. Lorelei avança jusqu'à Yuki, et échangea un coup d'œil avec elle. Peu rassurée de ce qu'il souhaitait leur montrer, elle préférait s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien contre la fausse Yurisha.

Une planète, Epidora, s'afficha sur l'écran, et des lignes se tracèrent tout autour d'elle. Reconnaissant la cartographie du système Salezar comme elle l'avait vu dans certains livres d'astronomie trouvés dans la bibliothèque, la terrienne brune écarquilla les yeux : ils s'étaient posés sur les mots « canon » et « Yamato ». Elle s'inquiéta de ce que cela impliquait.

\- Votre Altesse, intervint un soldat clone, Baleras II nous informe que l'attaque a été menée à bien.

\- Très bien.

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur les lèvres du monarque.

Lorelei avait compris ce qui était arrivé, et cherchait à contenir ses tremblements. Le poing serré sur lui-même, ses ongles plantés dans sa peau, elle s'obligeait à respirer pour reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère et son impuissance.

Yuki, elle n'avait pas pu lire ce qui était marqué sur l'écran, mais craignait de le comprendre.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- C'est une idée que j'ai eue il y a quelques temps, lui répondit Dessler avec un amusement malsain. Utiliser l'énergie à impulsion comme une arme.

Le soldat ayant rapporté la fin de l'opération reprit la parole :

\- Le Yamato a été détruit, annonça-t-il.

La terrienne qu'on avait confondu avec la princesse d'Iscandar sursauta, horrifiée. Norran, l'ayant accompagnée et se tenant quelques pas derrière elle, en fut lui aussi fortement ébranlé.

\- Quel dommage … Ils ont été vaincus alors qu'ils allaient atteindre leur but, face à la planète qui aurait pu les sauver, après un voyage si long et difficile … C'est une fin remarquable …

L'amusement dans sa voix dégoûta les deux jeunes femmes. Lorelei baissa les yeux et serra les dents, pour s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. Yuki, elle, fixait l'écran tremblante, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ses prunelles sombres allaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'image, essayant de décrypter les lettres gamiliennes qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemblait leur Capitaine … ça devait être un homme formidable, pour sûr …

Se levant, il ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qui dévorait son visage. Sans même les regarder, il sentait la peur et le désespoir qui étreignait les deux femmes derrière lui, et la tension flottant dans l'air de la salle de commande le faisait frémir de cruauté.

\- J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, pour lui témoigner mon respect …

A ces mots, la japonaise bondit sans bouger, et jeta un regard plein de haine au dictateur, qui s'en amusa énormément. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, il aurait été démembré sauvagement, l'homme en était persuadé. Mais la prenant de haut, il se contenta de glisser sa main gantée le long du visage de la jeune femme, et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Voyant cela, Lorelei réprima un frisson de dégoût. Elle sentit le tissu doux des gants du gamilien effleurer sa propre joue, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Le souvenir brûlant de … de tellement de choses, tout cela se muant en rage et en répulsion, et qui accélérait toujours un peu plus le sang qui battait à ses tempes, et la faisait trembler …

\- La Princesse semble se sentir mal, pourriez-vous la reconduire chez elle ?

Norran acquiesça, mais alors qu'il s'avançait pour lui demander de le suivre, Yuki se dégagea d'un geste de l'étreinte humiliante du monarque, et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorelei croisa les yeux de Dessler quelques secondes.

Elle ferma les siens, lui témoignant tout le dédain qu'elle avait pour lui, et emboita le pas de la jeune femme blonde.

\- Votre Altesse, un objet a été détecté sur le radar …

\- Comment ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- C'est le Yamato !

La japonaise fit volte-face, l'espoir scintillant dans ses yeux. L'autre terrienne, elle, s'était juste arrêtée, un sourire soulagé s'efforçant de se frayer une place sur son visage. Les larmes affluaient à ses yeux, et elle essayait de ne pas leur laisser champ libre. Réalisant soudain que la jeune femme dont il était responsable allait vraiment finir par se trahir si elle continuait de se laisser entraîner par ses émotions, Norran posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Yuki, et l'accompagna à l'extérieur, entraînant aussi Lorelei avec eux.

Ils déambulèrent un long moment dans les corridors étroits de ce qui se serait plus rapproché d'un vaisseau que d'un couloir de palais. Les ayant parcourus à l'aller, Lorelei savait qu'ils en avaient pour un bon moment avant d'arriver aux appartements attribués à Yuki.

Mais soudain, un choc terrible secoua le bâtiment, projetant les trois personnes au sol. Norran attrapa Yuki pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas, et se pencha sur elle pour éviter qu'elle reçoive des débris si des morceaux de métal venaient à tomber. Lorelei se rattrapa à un des tubes lumineux qui apportaient de la clarté dans le couloir, et lutta pour rester debout.

Puis un instant de calme revint sur le couloir, laissant les trois personnes perplexes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Aucune idée …

Le jeune homme se redressa, et expira en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Yuki se releva, et un sourire décidé éclaira son visage.

\- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir courir dans cette tenue, lui fit remarquer Lorelei.

D'un geste sec et assuré, la jeune femme déchira la longue robe qu'on lui avait remise.

\- Allons-y, sourit-elle.

Les joues rosies de Norran amusèrent Lorelei, mais elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant l'une des salles de l'immense vaisseau et que Norran s'apprêtait à forcer la porte, une voix retentit, résonnant dans le métal du Deusura :

\- Après l'opération, la nouvelle Baleras atterrira sur Iscandar. Moi, Abelt Dessler, déclare par conséquent que cette cité orbitale fortifiée est à présent la nouvelle capitale du grand Empire Gamilien, un nouveau cœur entre nos deux mondes ! Elle deviendra un pont entre Iscandar et Gamilas !

Lorelei laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, terrifiée. Il virait complètement fou ...

Mori marchait au pas de course, moins entravée par sa robe trop longue depuis qu'elle l'avait déchirée, suivie par Norran et Lorelei. La jeune militaire était en colère, révoltée de ce qu'elle avait perçu chez le tyran gamilien. Lorelei, elle, savait déjà combien il était instable et à quel point il se méprenait sur l'attitude à adopter pour mener à bien ses projets, et était plus déçue qu'en colère. Ses sept ans de captivité l'avaient laissée imperméable à la méchanceté dont il pouvait faire preuve.

La jeune femme attrapa puis leur jeta chacun une combinaison étanche et un casque.

\- Mettez ça.

Après avoir passé sa propre combinaison, elle demanda à Norran de les conduire jusqu'à la machinerie du vaisseau.

Les techniciens, se préparant à faire feu, ne se posèrent aucune question en voyant trois combinaisons identiques aux leurs traverser la zone sans gravité pour rejoindre les ordinateurs principaux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le central du noyau à impulsion dans le vaisseau, Mori marchant en tête avec détermination.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda le soldat qui les surveillait toutes deux.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire. La militaire blonde s'échina sur un clavier, contrôlant l'interface du canon Dessler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda à nouveau Norran.

\- Je vais détruire tout ça, sourit Yuki en lâchant le clavier.

Lorelei croisa ses yeux : la soldate du Yamato lui adressa un regard déterminé.

\- Lorelei, aidez-moi à tout désactiver, lui demanda-t-elle.

L'intéressée lui montra les touches qui serviraient à entraîner la surchauffe.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le Zaltzi, incrédule.

\- Parce que j'ai enfin compris ce que je devais faire, affirma la jeune femme, avec aplomb.

Soudain, Norran pointa son arme sur l'officier du Yamato.

\- Norran, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est ma chance de devenir un vrai gamilien … expliqua l'homme, braquant son arme sur le front de la jeune femme.

Il échangea un regard avec Lorelei, et força Yuki à se tourner, puis à avancer vers un local.

\- S'il apprend que j'ai protégé son arme secrète, peut-être que l'Empereur m'accordera même la pleine citoyenneté, quand je lui amènerais la prisonnière qui voulait la détruire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas !

Il appuya sur un bouton, et une cellule s'ouvrit :

\- Toi, gronda-t-il vers Lorelei, entre là-dedans !

Le regard du jeune homme avait trahi son intention tout comme ils avaient partagé un court échange visuel. Lorelei s'exécuta, comprenant son plan.

\- C'est un adieu, ajouta doucement Norran à l'oreille de Yuki.

Il la poussa contre Lorelei, qui la ceintura. La porte se referma, et la jeune femme essaya de se dégager des bras de sa comparse.

\- Norran !

L'homme appuya sur une commande, et les deux femmes sentirent le vide spatial les aspirer à l'extérieur de leur cellule. L'aspiration créée par le vide les attira à l'extérieur du vaisseau si vite qu'elles ne purent voir les murs qui les entouraient.

Puis elles furent dans l'espace. Le vide autour d'elles était presque apaisant.

Sur le pont du vaisseau, Talan fixait avec horreur les images de l'écran principal.

\- Votre Majesté, arrêtez ! Vous êtes sur le point de tirer sur votre peuple !

Le monarque se tourna vers lui, un sourire calme vissé aux lèvres.

\- C'est pourquoi je dois le faire par moi-même. Je dois être celui qui sacrifie les vies de mon noble peuple pour le futur de l'Empire.

Horrifié, Velte Talan resta saisi par les mots de son dirigeant, n'entendant aucune hésitation. Droit dans ses bottes et frémissant d'inquiétude en silence, le ministre avait le regard accroché à l'écran, craignant ce qui allait se passer.

\- Cela me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, murmura le dictateur en pressant son doigt contre la détente.

Une alerte retentit soudainement, et les voyants virèrent au rouge.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion ravagea le vaisseau, illuminant le visage des deux jeunes femmes. L'onde de choc se fit sentir ensuite, et balaya l'espace sur des dizaines de mètres, emportant dans son sillage les deux silhouettes en combinaison. Malheureusement, les débris finirent par les séparer, et si Yuki avait été écartée du lieu de l'explosion, Lorelei avait été prise dans le flux désorganisé des morceaux de carlingue. Heurtée par un débris de coque de la nouvelle Baleras, elle avait été assommée et perdu connaissance.

Un vaisseau s'arrêta en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres de la silhouette de Yuki. Le Cosmo Zéro terrien s'ouvrit, et un autre astronaute s'en échappa. Avec une grande tendresse, il récupéra Yuki, et s'assura qu'elle était vivante. La jeune femme reconnut Kodai, l'officier tactique, heureuse de le voir. Dans le vaisseau, Yurisha Iscandar observait les deux terriens, à la fois attendrie et contente d'arriver à renforcer leur couple.

Les deux humains contemplèrent un instant le vaisseau éventré par l'explosion à impulsion.

\- Rentrons, murmura le militaire.

\- Attend, il y avait une autre terrienne … Où est-elle ?

Elle réalisa soudain que Lorelei n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Il y avait une autre terrienne, répéta Yuki. Elle a une combinaison comme la mienne …

Surpris, Kodai l'attira jusqu'à la navette, et après avoir refermé le cockpit, il effectua un tour dans les débris pour essayer de trouver l'autre jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, ils aperçurent la silhouette, flottant inerte entre les morceaux de carlingue et les câbles coupés.

L'homme demanda à Yurisha de récupérer Lorelei, et une fois qu'elle l'eut ramenée dans le Cosmo Zéro, il fit demi-tour et retourna jusqu'au Yamato.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de lumière, quand elle ouvrit les yeux. L'espace autour d'elle, encore flou, se précisa progressivement. Quand elle put identifier le matériel électronique à côté d'elle, la jeune femme se redressa soudain, prise d'un réflexe. A quelques mètres, un vieil homme courbé sur un microscope, se retourna quand il l'entendit bouger.

\- Vous êtes réveillée, sourit-il calmement.

Il parlait japonais, et à l'entendre, la militaire resta figée.

\- Où … suis-je ? demanda-t-elle doucement, dans un japonais hésitant.

\- Sur le Yamato.

De joie, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le docteur Sado.

En essuyant ses yeux d'un geste du coude, la jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Merci infiniment …

* * *

Je Je ne me rappelais pas avoir conclu si rapidement cette partie. Même si c'est celle que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire ...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

* * *

Elle avait pu se lever, et insista pour venir passer l'interrogatoire du docteur à son bureau. Le vieil homme aurait préféré qu'elle reste couchée, mais voyant sa volonté, il l'avait laissé faire.

Il l'invita à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé : ils avaient tous été surpris d'apprendre qui Yuki avait rencontré sur Gamilas. De plus, la jeune femme n'avait pas pris le temps de lui raconter en détails les péripéties l'ayant amenée chez leurs ennemis, et ils avaient tous dû attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience pour en savoir plus.

Assise au bureau du Docteur Sado, elle raconta ce qui était arrivé : elle fit le récit de l'attaque du HJV5, puis de sa captivité sur Gamilas.

\- Quelle était la mission de ce vaisseau ?

\- On était une base scientifique, au départ. On faisait des relevés topographiques sur Saturne, et au début de la guerre, comme les gamiliens arrivaient de Pluton, on était devenu une position d'avant-poste stratégique. On avait déjà été attaqués plusieurs fois, mais on était très mal équipés, et quand il y a eu une vraie crise, on a été vaincus. Le HJV5 n'était pas prévu pour riposter, de toute façon. J'ai perdu connaissance le 21 septembre 2191, et je me suis réveillée presque trois mois plus tard, sur Gamilas.

Elle ne détailla pas tout, donnant à écouter seulement ce qui lui semblait nécessaire.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été mise en cellule, alors que votre supérieur a été utilisé à des fins médicales ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris, ils nous ont réveillé à un moment pour jauger nos réactions. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais apparemment, Karl a eu un réflexe de survie, celui d'attaquer les gamiliens. Moi je n'ai pas bougé. Dans mon malheur j'ai eu de la chance : ils ont gardé leur spécimen docile pour les études sociologiques. Ils l'ont emmené pour faire des expériences … Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Elle réprima un frisson en repensant à Karl, ou du moins ce qui restait de Karl quand Dessler lui avait permis de le voir. Une créature aliénée, privée de raisonnement, presque un fantôme décharné et absent à lui-même.

\- Le capitaine Okita est favorable à votre intégration dans l'équipage, si vous vous en sentez la force, reprit Sado. Je vais vous faire passer des examens médicaux, mais avant cela, vous pensez être dans quelle condition physique actuellement ?

\- J'ai essayé de me garder en forme autant que j'ai pu. J'espérais tellement qu'aujourd'hui arrive … Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez combien je suis heureuse et soulagée d'être ici … Je dois être un peu rouillée, mais je sais toujours me servir d'une arme. Si je peux vous être utile, je servirai sur ce vaisseau avec grand plaisir.

La militaire sourit, heureuse de revoir enfin quelque chose qu'elle connaissait.

\- J'ai passé sept ans à attendre qu'aujourd'hui arrive, soupira-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas aider sur un plan purement stratégique, mais j'ai des connaissances sur Gamilas qui pourraient être utiles, et je les mettrai volontiers au service du Yamato.

\- Nous verrons ça avec le Capitaine, sourit Sado, avant de redevenir plutôt grave. En revanche, j'ai une nouvelle un peu moins bonne à vous donner. La Terre a enduré de très forts coups pendant la guerre … Gamilas a bombardé notre planète avec des missiles planétaire, pour y répandre des conditions peut-être plus favorables à leur forme de vie. La surface de notre planète est devenue inhospitalière, et nous nous sommes retranchés dans des installations sous-terraines. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, et plus rien ne sera pareil …

\- A ce point ?

Elle savait ce qui s'était passé sur Terre, ayant eu quelques informations à travers les provocations du tyran et les paroles de Yuki. Mais ce n'était jamais très clair, et elle n'aurait pas cru que ce soit si grave.

\- Vous avez de la famille sur Terre ? demanda Sado.

\- Mon père. J'espère qu'il va bien …

Le médecin n'ajouta rien, ne pouvant pas la rassurer sur ce point. Il l'invita ensuite à l'accompagner voir Okita, pour statuer sur son rôle sur le Yamato quand elle aurait repris des forces (et quelques formations).

Découvrant les boyaux métalliques du cuirassé, elle suivit le Docteur Sado, s'arrêtant parfois pour admirer la construction impressionnante du dernier espoir de l'humanité ; le médecin la rappelait à l'ordre, et elle recommençait à le suivre, toujours sous le coup de l'émerveillement.

Ils grimpèrent dans les étages des ponts du Yamato, longeant plusieurs couloirs, grimpant plusieurs escaliers. Arrivés sur le plus haut niveau du vaisseau, au-dessus du poste de commandement, le docteur toqua à la porte et s'annonça. Okita lui permit d'entrer.

L'homme était impressionnant : il avait beau être malade, le capitaine du Yamato dégageait une prestance frappante. Gravé dans son attitude de soldat, l'automatisme du salut militaire revint à Lorelei, qui porta sa main à son front pour saluer son supérieur. Son comportement tira un sourire amusé au vieil homme, qui fut touché par le respect qu'elle lui témoignait.

\- Sergent Lorelei Wyndham, division scientifique embarquée des forces spatiales d'actions armées de l'UNCF, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Repos, lui permit-il.

Lui désignant une chaise, il l'invita à s'assoir, et demanda au médecin de les laisser. L'homme s'enquit de son état de santé, puis lui demanda de répéter le récit qu'elle avait déjà pu faire au docteur Sado, sur ses états de service, et à propos des faits sur Gamilas. Cependant, elle savait bien que le Yamato relevait de l'armée, et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune preuve de son service militaire à l'UNCF, d'autant plus que la Terre ne pouvait pas être contactée depuis le Grand Nuage de Magellan.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir aucun justificatif à vous présenter, je n'ai que ma bonne foi …

\- Nous devrons nous en passer, éluda Okita. Racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvée sur Gamilas.

Elle s'exécuta, et répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà relaté au médecin. Quand elle eut fini, le vieux militaire, qui s'était adossé contre son oreiller, fatiguant déjà, reprit la parole.

\- Pendant l'expédition du HJV5, quel rôle occupiez-vous ?

\- J'étais sur la station comme spécialiste en astrophysique. Mais j'ai une formation assez large dans les domaines scientifiques en plus de ma formation de soldat. J'ai eu accès à une bibliothèque pendant que j'étais sur Gamilas. Je suis désolée de n'avoir aucun document pour appuyer mes dires, mais dans l'espoir de pouvoir être utile, j'ai beaucoup lu, pour en apprendre le plus possible. J'ai brièvement côtoyé les hautes sphères du régime gamilien, donc j'ai aussi une idée de l'étiquette et des mœurs socio-politiques. Je peux servir d'interprète, et de conseiller lors de possibles négociations avec les gamiliens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'idée de vous renseigner sur les gamiliens ? la questionna Okita.

\- J'ai passé sept ans là-bas … Je ne savais pas si on viendrait me sauver, mais si jamais ce jour arrivait, je ne voulais pas être un poids mort avec sept ans de retard sur les innovations techniques et scientifiques de la Terre. J'aime apprendre, et je pense que j'ai toujours voulu me servir de ces connaissances pour aider ma planète. Je ne pense pas vous être très utile, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

\- Regardez dehors, lui demanda soudainement l'homme.

Obéissant, la jeune femme pivota vers la vitre à laquelle elle tournait jusqu'alors le dos, et se trouva face à une vision sublime : une planète bleue, immense, de laquelle le Yamato s'approchait à vitesse de croisière.

\- Iscandar … souffla-t-elle, émerveillée par la vue qui s'offrait à eux, depuis la verrière du pont supérieur. L'officier Mori m'a dit pourquoi la Terre avait envoyé le Yamato jusqu'ici.

\- Nous avions un an pour ramener le _Cosmo Reverse_ sur Terre, expliqua Okita. Il nous reste encore le voyage retour à accomplir, une fois que nous aurons récupéré ce décontamineur. Voudriez-vous servir sur le Yamato ?

\- Ce serait un immense honneur …

Un sourire effleura le visage du vieux militaire.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous reposer, et reprendre des forces. Nous allons nous poser sur Iscandar dans quelques heures ; nous reviendrons vers vous si nous avons des questions. Vous prendrez vos fonctions auprès de l'Officier Exécutif Sanada, mon commandant en second. C'est lui qui s'occupe du corps scientifique embarqué du Yamato.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Elle se leva, et lui sourit.

\- Wyndham ?

L'homme l'avait appelée, et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Yamato, sourit-il, déterminé.

* * *

On poserait le vaisseau sur Iscandar quelques heures plus tard. On avait remis un uniforme à la jeune femme pour remplacer la blouse médicale qu'elle portait jusqu'alors, et la seule robe gamilienne qu'elle avait sur elle en arrivant sur le Yamato. Bien qu'on lui ait accordé un peu de temps pour se remettre, elle avait tenu à donner à l'officier Sanada les informations qu'elle avait sur Iscandar. La militaire se présenta sur le pont supérieur, et se trouva soudain observée par tous les membres du corps directif de l'équipage. Se fendant d'un salut militaire très droit, elle donna ensuite son nom et remercia les membres d'équipage de l'avoir secourue. Yurisha était présente sur le pont, et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil amusé.

\- J'ai reçu l'aval du capitaine Okita pour rejoindre l'équipage, dans la division scientifique embarquée.

Sanada se leva, et lui serra la main.

\- Bienvenue sur le Yamato, la salua-t-il. Nous aurons besoin de votre expérience dès maintenant.

Tous les écoutaient.

\- Avez-vous une idée des codes sociaux sur Iscandar, et savez-vous à quoi nous devons nous attendre ? Je suppose que comme il s'agit de deux planètes jumelles, elles doivent avoir des relations politiques … Nous avons une Iscandarienne à bord, ajouta-t-il en désignant Yurisha, mais vous aurez certainement un point de vue différent du sien.

\- En effet. Les gamiliens ont une grande révérence pour Iscandar. Je suppose que nous devrions aussi les considérer avec le respect qui leur est dû.

Cependant, si cette révérence semble ne pas remonter plus loin que seulement une quinzaine d'années, elle ne le mentionna pas. Sanada resta pensif. Les membres d'équipages s'étaient reconcentrés sur leurs tâches respectives, et Yurisha papillonnait un peu. Cette dernière s'approcha de Lorelei, et lui parla en gamilien.

\- Vous étiez sur Gamilas … Ma sœur a parlé avec Abelt Dessler ?

La question surprit Lorelei, qui acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Et elle n'a rien fait … N'importe quoi …

Elle fit une moue assez enfantine, qui fit sourire la militaire. La curiosité de la jeune femme et son le côté très sincère qu'elle dégageait l'amusait beaucoup.

* * *

Le vaisseau se posa sur Iscandar quelques heures plus tard. Les terriens, quand ils descendirent du Yamato, furent ébahis de voir à quoi ressemblaient les constructions et les paysages qui défilaient sous leurs yeux.

Lorelei se vit demander par Sanada de les accompagner rencontrer Starsha, pour leur donner des conseils diplomatiques. Néanmoins, elle se tint la plus effacée possible, n'intervenant pas dans le débat entre l'Iscandarienne et l'équipage du Yamato. Après tout, elle ne servait à bord que depuis quelques heures, et n'intervenait que quand on le lui demandait. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de parler, depuis qu'elle était sur Gamilas, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'autres interlocuteurs que le tyran au sourire détaché qui lui servait de geôlier.

Elle soupira, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées. Il était mort dans l'explosion du _Dessler II_. D'une part, ça la rassurait, mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. En réalité, ça lui faisait de la peine de l'avoir vu s'autodétruire pour … quelque chose d'aussi vain, finalement. Ce qui la dépitait le plus, c'était de savoir qu'il avait pourtant agi pour le bien des siens, mais en faisant les pires choix possibles, et en se méprenant complètement.

\- Sergent Wyndham ? l'appela doucement Niimi. Nous devons partir

\- Excusez-moi.

La jeune femme salua poliment la reine Iscandarienne, laissant aussi Yurisha derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas du tout suivi la dernière partie de l'échange, et jeta un regard interrogateur à Niimi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Starsha ne semble pas vouloir nous donner le Cosmo Reverse.

\- Pardon ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, étant passée à côté de l'information. S'excusant auprès de Niimi, elle tourna les talons, et revint en direction des deux extraterrestres. Starsha l'avait vue se diriger vers sa sœur et elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Votre Altesse, veuillez m'excuser. Je tenais simplement à vous informer du décès … d'Abelt Dessler.

Elle s'adressa à Starsha en gamilien, craignant sans trop savoir pourquoi d'être comprise par les autres terriens qui l'accompagnaient, et qui s'étaient tous stoppés en la voyant retourner près des deux femmes.

L'Iscandarienne la fixa un instant, sans réagir. Du moins, elle s'interdit toute trahison de sa surprise.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais comment … commença-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser la soudaineté de cette annonce. Son Altesse l'Empereur tenait beaucoup à vous, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de vous faire part de son décès plutôt que de vous garder dans l'ignorance.

Yurisha sourit tristement à Lorelei, puis reprit la parole.

\- Le Yamato a récupéré Miss Wyndham après son combat contre le vaisseau de notre voisin. Elle se trouvait sur Gamilas avant que le Yamato ne la retrouve.

Sa sœur dévisagea un instant la jeune femme terrienne qui se tenait devant elle. Peut-être un nuage de tristesse passa dans son regard, l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Merci de m'en avoir informé.

\- Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. Rud Iscandar.

Elle salua les deux femmes de la façon dont elle avait vu les gamiliens faire auparavant, puis fit demi-tour et retourna près des terriens. Sanada lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

* * *

La décision mit beaucoup de temps à arriver, et l'équipage du Yamato se trouvait dans un grand état d'anxiété. Ils craignaient d'avoir fait le voyage pour finalement se voir refuser le don du Cosmo Reverse, tout cela car ils avaient fait de l'énergie à impulsion une arme dans la seule optique de se défendre. Ils savaient néanmoins que la cupidité humaine les pousserait peut-être un jour à utiliser cette arme pour servir de mauvaises intentions, mais cependant, ils n'avaient fait cela que dans le but de se protéger, et de sauver la planète qui les avait vu naître.

Lorelei était dans sa cabine, qu'elle partageait avec un autre membre d'équipage à qui elle n'avait que peu parlé. On toqua à la porte, et elle permit qu'on entre. Melda Dietz se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Yurisha voudrait vous parler.

\- Je vous suis.

Elle se leva, et suivit Dietz dans les couloirs du Yamato. Cela l'étonnait un peu de ne pas avoir vu Yurisha se déplacer elle-même, mais elle ne commenta pas. Elle n'avait pas la tête à cela, de toute manière. Elles sortirent du Yamato, et grimpèrent sur un des ponts extérieurs. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était assise sur le sol, les jambes dans le vide, et observait la mer. Entendant les deux femmes arriver, elle se tourna vers elles.

\- Tu es là … sourit l'Iscandarienne. Viens.

La terrienne s'assit à côté de Yurisha, qui fit également signe à Melda de les rejoindre.

\- C'est un peu par curiosité, mais surtout pour aider ma sœur que je t'ai fait venir … commença-t-elle. Je voudrais que tu me racontes ce que tu as vécu sur Gamilas.

\- Euh, bien, mais j'y suis restée longtemps, et il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses … que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Comment s'est comporté l'Empereur avec les tiens ?

La question inquiéta Lorelei, qui fit tout de même l'effort de répondre. Elle raconta le traitement réservé à Karl, et les quelques brutalités que lui avait fait subir Dessler. Se gardant tout de même de parler de certains sujets évoqués et de ses propres dérapages qui lui faisaient trop honte, ses propos semblèrent éclairer Yurisha.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle. Je voulais juste connaître ta vision de la vie sur Gamilas. J'espère que cela pourra convaincre ma sœur de vous remettre le Cosmo Reverse.

\- Comment cela pourrait-il la décider ?

L'extraterrestre se fendit d'un sourire enfantin.

\- Ça, c'est un secret ! rit-elle doucement.

Lorelei sourit, un peu gênée.

\- D'accord. Merci d'intercéder pour nous auprès de Starsha. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Non, reste … Ne te retranche pas seule dans ta cabine, vient profiter du soleil avec nous.

L'astre se couchait, et le ciel se teintait progressivement d'or et de pourpre. C'était très beau, et ça lui avait manqué.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil. Elle mourrait d'envie de revoir la Terre.

Yurisha prit sa main, et l'invita à s'asseoir avec Melda et elle. Akira Yamamoto les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux détrempés après avoir fièrement noyé Shinohara une fois de plus.

Elles passèrent quelques temps ensemble, même si Lorelei resta en retrait, peu à l'aise de se lier à nouveau avec d'autres personnes. Il lui semblait que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas baissé sa garde face au moindre mot qu'il lui fut assez difficile de rester sereine et de profiter du moment, mais les trois jeunes femmes parvinrent tout de même à lui provoquer un ou deux sourires.

* * *

Starsha leur remit finalement le Cosmo Reverse, et donna à Kodai un enregistrement de son frère, que le Capitaine fit diffuser dans tout le vaisseau par la division radio du Yamato. Les mots de cet inconnu firent à Lorelei l'effet d'une bombe : il y avait eu bien d'autres échantillons humains enlevés par le régime gamilien. Elle culpabilisait beaucoup d'avoir été la seule à s'en sortir, quand beaucoup d'autres de ses camarades n'y avaient pas survécu.

Le Docteur Sado la surveillait de près, un peu inquiet des conséquences psychologiques que son enfermement pouvait avoir sur elle. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle vint le trouver, peu après le décollage, pour lui en parler.

Voyant que la jeune femme était très inquiète, il se fit une oreille attentive, et la conseilla au mieux. Il lui imposa néanmoins une prise de sang, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les derniers résultats qu'il avait de ses analyses précédentes ne l'avaient pas rassuré, et il préférait réitérer un contrôle.

\- Dites, Docteur … lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille sous sa peau. Y aurait-il sur le vaisseau une salle avec un piano ?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

* * *

Elle passait beaucoup de temps sur le piano pendant ses heures de pause. La jeune femme peinait à s'occuper l'esprit, et elle avait déjà proposé aux laboratoires plusieurs projets pour le retour : prévoir des plans de réaménagement urbain pour rebâtir les constructions laissées à l'abandon sur Terre, des solutions moins polluantes pour trier les déchets, des moyens de se servir de l'énergie à impulsion pour faire fonctionner des véhicules plus réduits de façon verte, …

Sanada l'aidait souvent dans ses recherches, en compagnie de Niimi, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, mais les deux militaires devaient souvent la mettre dehors à grand renfort d'arguments quand venait l'heure des pauses de la jeune femme : elle ne savait pas s'arrêter de travailler, semblant incapable de suspendre ses recherches quelques heures pour dormir.

Elle avait également passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Mikage Kiryu, qui travaillait sur le Yamato comme linguiste : la jeune femme s'attelait à créer un traducteur dans différentes langues extra-terrestres, et Lorelei lui avait été d'une grande aide pour son travail en gamilien. La jeune femme avait aussi quelques bases vagues dans d'autres langues extra-terrestres, qu'elle avait apprises dans les livres de l'annexe de la bibliothèque, sur Baleras, et cela lui avait permis d'aider l'assistante de Niimi dans ses propres recherches.

Lorelei appréciait vraiment de se sentir à nouveau utile, et de se servir de ses connaissances pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes qui pourraient se poser à leur retour sur Terre. Sanada et Niimi l'avaient bien compris, cependant, elle n'avait pas osé leur expliquer qu'elle avait également peur de se retrouver désœuvrée.

Car elle se mettait à penser. Et que ça ne lui faisait pas du bien.

Alors elle se mettait au piano, et jouait encore et encore les mêmes accords, les mêmes mélodies. Bach, Mozart, Satie, Liszt, Chopin, Beethoven, … Tout son répertoire y passait : au début, ç'avait été frustrant de constater qu'elle avait perdu sa pratique en ne s'exerçant pas ; mais à force de travail, elle avait fini par retrouver ce qu'elle avait pu perdre pendant son exil.

* * *

Elle martelait les touches virtuelles en interprétant un morceau de Liszt qu'elle aimait bien, et le rythme endiablé de ses doigts sur le piano avait couvert le bruit des pas de l'infirmière Makoto, qui s'était glissée dans son dos. Le Docteur lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher, et elle n'avait pas osé l'interrompre, profitant de sa mission de pigeon-voyageur pour se détendre en écoutant un peu le morceau qu'elle jouait sur le piano holographique.

Quand elle plaqua les derniers accords de sa valse, Lorelei resta songeuse un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait jouer ensuite.

\- Euh, excuse-moi ? l'appela Makoto.

La jeune femme, surprise par la voix dans son dos, se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur … Le Docteur Sado voudrait te parler.

Elle lui sourit, et l'invita à la suivre. Lorelei s'exécuta, et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le bureau du médecin.

\- Ah, Wyndham … soupira-t-il en la voyant. Entrez, entrez, j'ai à vous parler.

L'infirmière retourna à ses tâches, les laissant seuls.

\- Prenez une chaise.

Un peu inquiète, elle obtempéra.

\- J'ai vos résultats d'analyse … commença-t-il, gêné. Je vous appelle tard parce que j'ai refait les tests deux ou trois fois …

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Vos résultats sont … étonnants.

Il prit une inspiration, prenant le sujet avec des pincettes.

\- Avez-vous eu des rapports à risques quand vous étiez sur Gamilas ?

Lorelei resta sans voix. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Il lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle étaient imprimés ses relevés sanguins. Elle la parcourut, et lut ce qu'il avait entouré au stylo.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Il se semblerait que vous soyez enceinte, lui dit-il calmement.

La feuille lui échappa des doigts tant elle tremblait.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai …

Sa voix s'écorcha à la fin de sa phrase. Des tremblements la saisirent brusquement, la possédant entièrement. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et dans un réflexe, ramena une jambe sur le fauteuil. Sado s'attendait à une réaction de surprise ou de peur, et ne fut pas étonné de la voir déboussolée.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai …

Le médecin se leva, et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Ecoutez, on va essayer de trouver des solutions, mais en attendant, vous ne devez pas vous inquiétez comme ça, reprit-il, en essayant de se montrer rassurant.

Relevant vers lui des yeux hagards, la jeune femme, affolée et grelottant de dégoût, hocha fébrilement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait. Son esprit turbinait à pleine puissance pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette chose parasite qui grandissait dans son corps, et elle devait faire un réel effort pour se focaliser sur les paroles du médecin. L'homme se rassit dans son fauteuil, et la questionna un peu.

\- Vous vous êtes sentie mal, fatiguée ou plus sensible ces derniers temps ?

Mutique, elle resta pensive quelques secondes. Puis elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétée … ?

\- J'ai … mis ça sur le compte de mon coup de déprime depuis que je suis sur le Yamato.

\- Vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé, s'inquiéta Sado.

\- Je … Enfin, c'est difficile à expliquer … Je me sens …

Sa voix se brisa, et elle ne parla plus. Qu'aurait-elle voulu dire ? Seule à lutter dans sa propre tête, elle était envahie par une lente et violente tornade de sentiments contraires, perdue au milieu de cette tempête gelée, tandis que dans cette poitrine qui n'était plus la sienne, une béance s'étendait progressivement, gluante, brûlante, et sans fond. Elle respirait ? Peut-être, elle ne savait plus. Ses dents claquaient doucement.

\- Tout va bien … la rappela le docteur Sado.

\- Pardon …

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, inspira, puis le regarda, attendant la suite.

\- Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous opérez. Je n'ai pas le matériel approprié, ni les équipes nécessaires. Vous en êtes presque à la fin de l'autorisation légale d'interruption volontaire de grossesse, et ce serait un risque trop grand à prendre que de vous opérer à la va-vite. La solution que je peux vous proposer est d'accoucher sous X quand nous rentrerons sur Terre.

\- Mais je …

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

\- Mais je ne veux pas porter cet enfant …

Ses propres mots l'effrayèrent : elle se sentit monstrueuse de vouloir réduire à néant une vie en création par pur égoïsme. Mais d'autre part, elle était prise par un profond dégoût pour cette … chose …

\- Ne vous en voulez pas, la rassura Sado. Sachez seulement que je suis là si vous avez besoin.

Elle hocha la tête.

Abattue, la jeune femme n'osait plus rien dire, n'osait plus rien faire ; le médecin lui prescrivit quelques médicaments, et lui demanda de venir le voir régulièrement.

\- Venez au moins deux fois par semaine, mais si vous en sentez le besoin, n'hésitez pas à passer plus souvent, d'accord ?

Un soupir lui répondit. La terrienne n'avait pas parlé, à personne, depuis sept ans. Mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'elle avait intériorisé n'allait pas être simple …

* * *

Si elle avait pu retrouver un certain entrain en recommençant à travailler avec Niimi et Sanada et en regagnant l'espoir de rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme tomba dans un mutisme profond, évitant les autres, ne se voyant plus de raisons d'avancer. Elle se sentait atrocement seule, perdue, et avait l'impression qu'on l'avait tirée de son propre corps. Elle sursautait sans raisons, parlait à peine, frissonnait nerveusement dès qu'on lui parlait. Elle pouvait passer des heures sur le banc face à l'espace dans l'un des ponts inférieurs.

\- Lorelei ? l'appela une voix.

Tirée soudainement de sa sordide méditation, elle chercha des yeux qui lui avait parlé. La silhouette de Yamamoto se découpait dans la lumière qui s'infiltrait par la porte.

\- Tu veux parler ?

Lorelei reconcentra son attention sur l'espace un instant, n'osant pas répondre. Akira constata qu'elle avait les bras enserrés sur son ventre.

La pilote s'assit sur le sol de la petite pièce, face à elle, et lui sourit.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Ça te fera du bien.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour essayer de rassembler ses pensées. Son long moment d'isolement lui avait permis de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit, même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup d'angoisses.

\- Merci.

Elle parla à voix basse, doucement, sans tenir compte des larmes qui serpentèrent sur ses joues. Elle lui raconta la peur, le malaise, le dégoût. Qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, qu'elle était complètement perdue. Combien elle se sentait déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait. Akira ne la coupa pas, mais fut saisie par toute l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

\- Combien j'ai pu être idiote de me laisser manipuler comme ça … Je vais avoir un bébé, alors que je suis seule, et que je n'ai plus rien ! J'ai été bête, si bête … J'aurai dû savoir dire non, mettre des limites ; mais après avoir tenu, tenu tout ce temps, j'ai lâché prise si facilement … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que …

Elle tremblait, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle très bien combien ce qu'elle voulait dire était horrible. Dans un geste illusoirement rassurant, elle prit ses bras dans ses mains, créant une maigre barrière entre elle et l'extérieur.

\- C'est que sur le moment, ça n'allait pas contre ma volonté. Je suis un monstre … Je n'aurai jamais dû avoir envie de … Pourquoi ? Je suis si bête … Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai eu … il a suffi de quelques secondes, quelques secondes où j'ai eu confiance en lui … alors que je n'aurais jamais dû.

Quand elle eut fini d'exposer sa terreur face à la situation, la martienne se leva, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Lorelei soupira. Yamamoto la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Sentir le contact humain après une si longue déconnexion lui donna un frisson, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Vraiment pleurer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

* * *

Un peu rassérénée après avoir pu parler de ce qui la minait tant, la jeune femme n'avait plus dit un mot pendant un long moment. Elle avait eu besoin d'être seule, saisie d'une crainte vague et sombre. L'espace face à elle était définitivement silencieux, et l'ombre d'une planète ou deux passèrent dans le hublot. La jeune femme s'était endormie quelques temps, ayant été emportée par une fatigue soudaine. La lumière des étoiles par la vitre n'était pas suffisamment forte pour véritablement la réveiller. Puis la porte coulissa avec un léger sifflement mécanique, la réveillant alors.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, bredouilla Shima en voyant que la militaire était dans la salle avant lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle doucement, reprenant ses esprits après sa sieste.

Le jeune homme lui signala qu'il pouvait trouver une autre cabine si elle le préférait, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. A vrai dire, elle était encore un peu assommée, et les soucis n'étaient pas encore revenus la tarauder.

\- Vous êtes en pause ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien de s'arrêter un peu, rit Shima.

Ils discutèrent un moment, l'officier navigateur lui racontant une ou deux des bêtises de Kodai, celui-ci ayant le don de l'exaspérer. Mais un message passa soudain dans les haut-parleurs, le rappelant à sa tâche. Un Warp pour revenir vers Balun était prévu pour l'heure suivante.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle !

\- Allez-y, bon courage.

\- Merci !

Il s'esquiva, et la laissa seule. La jeune femme se leva, s'étirant pour se redonner un peu d'énergie. Elle avait pu retrouver quelques forces après avoir discuté avec Yamamoto, et pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller s'escrimer sur le piano. Peut-être qu'elle ferait un tour au laboratoire pour voir si Niimi avait besoin d'elle.

La militaire avait de bonnes relations avec un grand nombre de membres d'équipage, mais elle se sentait très décalée par rapport à eux tous. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de son arrivée tardive, là où tout l'équipage voyageait déjà ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

Le vol du Yamato se poursuivait tranquillement, mais sur le pont, l'officier radar fut surpris de recevoir tout à coup un appel de détresse gamilien. Un chasseur fut envoyé pour récupérer l'épave, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du l'équipage du pont supérieur de découvrir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Yuki la reconnut immédiatement, et ne put s'empêcher d'en trembler.

* * *

\- Le sergent Wyndham est appelé sur le pont au plus vite ! résonnèrent les haut-parleurs.

Surprise d'être demandée, Lorelei abandonna son piano, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le pont supérieur. Elle fut accueillie par Sanada, qui parut soulagé de la voir arriver, et qui lui exposa la situation.

\- Vous avez dû entendre l'opération de récupération d'un vaisseau en détresse ? lui demanda-t-il en premier lieu.

\- Oui ?

\- La personne qui était dans ce vaisseau était une ressortissante gamilienne. Vous et l'officier Mori serez chargées de son interrogatoire.

\- A vos ordres.

Il la remercia d'un léger sourire, et la laissa accompagner la jeune femme blonde jusqu'à la salle où on avait amené la gamilienne.

\- Vous avez dit la connaitre ? demanda Lorelei à Yuki, tandis qu'elles avançaient dans le couloir.

\- C'est une ministre gamilienne, qui venait de Jirel, expliqua cette dernière, en essayant de ne pas paraître inquiète. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?

L'image de Celestella apparut dans l'esprit de la militaire. Elle ne l'avait pas personnellement rencontrée, mais Dessler lui avait parlé d'elle.

\- Tout à fait. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Yuki.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Celestella se redressa, et dévisagea les deux terriennes. Reconnaissant Yuki, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour remettre un nom sur le visage de l'autre militaire. Puis quand elle se rappela après quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait de cette otage que le Seigneur Dessler gardait emprisonnée, l'extraterrestre fronça le nez, mais leur adressa tout de même des salutations polies, que l'apprentissage de l'étiquette avait imprimé dans son comportement.

On leur avait amené du thé, et deux gardes étaient postés à la porte. Yuki s'assit en face de la jirellienne, et entama la discussion, en se voulant rassurante, tandis que Lorelei, restée debout près de la porte, observait l'échange. Celestella paraissait complètement abattue.

\- Nous allons réparer ton vaisseau pour que tu puisses rentrer sur Gamilas, lui dit Yuki.

\- Cette planète … je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner.

Plus perdue dans ses souvenirs que souhaitant parler de son passé aux deux terriennes, elle revint un instant sur la destruction de sa planète.

\- Après ça, Mirenel et moi … soupira-t-elle, n'arrivant plus à parler.

\- Il vous a sauvées, compléta Yuki.

Surprise, Lorelei releva les yeux, qu'elle avait décemment baissés en écoutant la jirellienne.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, repris la militaire. Mais Dessler est mort pendant cette bataille, et …

\- C'est un mensonge ! s'écria Celestella en se levant soudainement de sa chaise.

Prête à intervenir, la jeune femme près de la porte avait fait un pas en avant pour empêcher l'extraterrestre de s'en prendre à sa camarade. Mais la jirellienne se contenta de frapper du poing sur la table.

\- Il a besoin de moi ! continua-t-elle, il ne peut pas mourir … pas sans moi …

Elle avait murmuré cela pour elle-même, et Yuki baissa les yeux, gênée et désolée de la voir ainsi en détresse. Lorelei serra les dents, une certaine colère la reprenant.

Comment cette femme pouvait tenir à ce point à un homme aussi odieux …

Le Yamato effectua un Warp.

* * *

Yuki et Lorelei sortirent un instant de la salle pour échanger à l'écart des oreilles de la jirellienne.

\- Alors ? demanda l'un des militaires de la sécurité posté devant la porte.

\- Elle ne veut pas retourner sur Gamilas, soupira Lorelei.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'elle ? s'interrogea Yuki.

\- Je n'ai pas de solutions à lui donner.

\- L'Empire Gamilien s'étendait sur d'autres planètes, n'est-ce pas ? Elle peut repartir sur l'une d'entre elles ? proposa la jeune militaire.

\- Avec l'effondrement de l'Empire, je crains que cela ne soit pas facile pour elle. Elle dirigeait le Ministère de la Propagande …

\- Alors amenons-la en cellule …

C'était la seule chose que l'officier blonde pouvait faire pour le moment, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre solution à proposer pour la jirellienne.

Le Yamato naviguait entre les débris laissés par l'effondrement du cœur de Balun quand une torpille entra en contact avec la coque du vaisseau, lui imposant un choc terrible. Les deux femmes, qui ramenaient Celestella en cellule, accompagnées par les deux gardes qui avaient surveillé la porte, furent déséquilibrées, et eurent de la peine à rester debout.

\- Attention ! s'écria Yuki en retenant Lorelei qui avait manqué de tomber.

\- Merci …

Accélérant le pas pour rejoindre la zone de confinement, les quatre militaires et leur hôte se demandèrent ce qui se passait. Aucun haut-parleur n'avait résonné pour le moment.

D'autres impacts secouèrent le Yamato, et tous quatre se tenaient prêt à sortir leurs armes en cas de problème. Dans la précipitation, ils se dépêchèrent de revenir vers les cellules. Soudain, ils sentirent le vaisseau accélérer, puis un tremblement les secoua une fois de plus, mais cela ne donnait pas l'impression d'un choc : l'on aurait dit que le vaisseau entrait dans un liquide.

A partir de là, ils purent de nouveau marcher normalement, le Yamato ayant ralenti. Le cœur de Lorelei battait à vive allure, et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Entre ses réflexes de captive qui n'avaient pas disparus et sa grossesse maintenant bien avancée, son corps était en alerte plus facilement, comme si elle craignait davantage pour son intégrité avec bien plus d'acuité que la normale.

Elle n'était jamais tranquille, et cela l'agaçait beaucoup.

Le navire spatial s'enfonçait dans le portail intergalactique qui devait les ramener dans la Voie Lactée. Leurs radars ne marchaient pas, et ils ne pouvaient pas tirer au risque de voir les moteurs imploser. Cela n'aurait pas été dramatique si une seule tourelle avait été désactivée, mais l'usage de seulement trois canons mécaniques n'était pas suffisant pour repousser un quelconque ennemi.

Le calme était revenu, et Shima estimait que la navigation pourrait se faire sans encombre.

\- On continue dans cette direction, annonça-t-il à Sanada.

Un impact brutal secoua le vaisseau. Les officiers du pont supérieur, forcés de naviguer à vue puisque les radars ne marchaient plus, rouvrirent les cloisons de protection, et constatèrent qu'une forme immense projetait son ombre sur le Yamato. Le vaisseau ennemi ouvrit une trappe, et des dizaines de soldats robotiques s'élancèrent vers le navire terrien.

En quelques secondes, c'était la débâcle la plus totale : des explosions parcourraient toute la coque du vaisseau, et le pont supérieur recevait un appel du hangar de lancement les prévenant que les ennemis les prenaient d'assaut.

\- Les ennemis sont sur le pont deux ! La pression atmosphérique à l'intérieur du vaisseau est en baisse !

\- Plus de réponse du hangar de lancement !

\- Fermez les cloisons ! ordonna Sanada, avant de se tourner vers Kodai. Officier tactique, prenez la direction d'une équipe de défense !

\- A vos ordres !

Dans le couloir, Lorelei et Yuki avaient pressé le pas. Des alarmes se diffusaient dans tous le vaisseau :

\- Alerte ! Que tout l'équipage se prépare à être abordé ! Armez-vous et soyez prêts à repousser les assaillants !

Arrivé à la prison, le petit groupe de militaire se préparait mentalement à devoir faire face à l'ennemi. Un des hommes de la sécurité assurait leurs arrières, et Yuki invita Celestella à entrer dans la cellule.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment. Reste là, d'accord ?

Sans mot dire, la jirellienne se laissa enfermer, plus désespérée qu'autre chose. Lorelei, arme au poing, craignait le pire, peu rassurée. Des secousses faisaient trembler le Yamato, et les cloisons étanches s'étaient abattues dans une grande partie du bâtiment. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis pressèrent le pas, décidant de revenir vers le pont supérieur pour faire leur rapport à Sanada, et prendre part à la bataille.

Les alertes résonnaient encore et encore dans les couloirs, faisant briller des lumières rouges dans tout le Yamato, et elles sentirent les vibrations des canons en train de se centrer pour viser leurs ennemis.

Se séparant des forces de la sécurité qui avaient été appelées ailleurs, elles avancèrent dans les couloirs avec lenteur, s'assurant qu'aucun ennemi ne les prendrait par surprise. Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, leurs armes devant elles, les deux jeunes femmes progressaient avec prudence. Un homme était à terre, et Yuki voulut prendre son pouls.

Mais il ne battait plus.

Jetant un regard signifiant à Lorelei, elles entendirent soudain des bruits d'armes à feu, et se préparèrent à être attaquées. Un bruit sourd et proche fit trembler le sol, et elles surent que le mur devant elles allait sauter.

\- Attention !

Yuki, déjà agenouillée au sol, avait eu la chance de ne pas être trop repoussée par l'explosion. Son arme voltigea sur plusieurs mètres, hors de sa portée. Mais Lorelei fut envoyée beaucoup plus loin, et un débris de métal la heurta, l'assommant légèrement dans sa chute.

Ce fut une voix qui lui fit reprendre connaissance. Une voix qu'elle croyait ne jamais plus entendre. Qu'elle aurait dû ne jamais plus entendre.

\- Tiens, tiens : la princesse d'Iscandar …

Un traducteur fut activé : il parla en japonais.

\- Ou devrais-je dire … fausse princesse ?

Les deux militaires, chacune de part et d'autre du couloir, se trouvèrent tétanisées. Yuki face au dictateur à la peau bleue qui avait pu se montrer si hautain, Lorelei en reconnaissant la voix du geôlier qui l'avait fait souffrir six longues années durant.

Cette dernière hésita à fuir, sentant dans ses jambes une montée d'adrénaline. Un frisson brûlant remonta tout son dos. Elle devait fuir, partir loin de cet homme.

Mais Yuki …

\- Vous … souffla la soldate du Yamato.

Il s'avança vers elle pour lui bloquer les bras. Son arme dans une main, la militaire blonde immobilisée par l'autre, un sourire satisfait et cruel lui barrait le visage.

\- Emmène-moi voir le Capitaine.

\- Il n'a rien à faire avec des gens comme vous ! répliqua la jeune femme.

L'homme resserra sa prise, intimidant.

\- Une princesse à la volonté de fer, à ce que je vois … sourit-il.

Un laser fulgurant passa près de son œil, l'éblouissant, et se ficha dans le mur derrière lui. Ses cheveux, dont certains avaient été décapités à leur extrémité par le rayon, voltigèrent quand, en se tournant soudainement, il se trouva face à une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Lorelei.

Sa respiration était sifflante, elle n'entendait que les pulsations affolées de son propre cœur. Elle avait beau tenir l'homme en joue, les deux mains sur son arme pour la maintenir fichée vers lui, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Les trois soldates de la garde rapprochée qui accompagnaient le dictateur se préparèrent à tirer mais il leur intima de ne rien en faire.

\- La prochaine ne vous manquera pas … Lâchez-la immédiatement ! rugit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Avec un calme incroyable, il braqua son arme sur la jeune femme, qui sursauta de terreur mais garda son pistolet dirigé vers lui.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire … il y a sept ans …

Il y avait presque un sourire sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Lorelei s'écarquillèrent, et les tremblements s'intensifièrent. L'air lui manquait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

\- Majesté !

Une pensée qui leur avait été imposée traversa leurs esprits : Celestella, libérée de sa cage par des soldats Gamiloïds, les avait retrouvés. Soulagée de voir l'empereur en vie, elle n'avait pu se retenir d'envoyer une onde empathique, si forte que tout le monde dans la pièce l'avait reçue.

Mal lui en prit, car Dessler, terrorisé soudain par cette pensée qui n'était pas la sienne dans son esprit, se tourna vivement, et en une fraction de seconde, repoussait Yuki, qui tomba au sol, et lui tira dessus.

Lorelei, voyant que sa camarade n'avait rien, se précipita vers le monarque, qui, surpris par son propre réflexe, n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce. Son arme toujours à la main, elle courut vers lui, et lui donna un puissant coup dans le visage, puis le heurta avec l'épaule pour le déséquilibrer. Il tomba en arrière, mais par réflexe, s'agrippa à elle, et l'entraina dans sa chute. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, et terrorisée, la jeune femme cria.

Ils heurtèrent tous deux le sol, et plus vite qu'elle ne put réagir, il avait passé son bras autour de sa gorge, et bloquait sa respiration. Se débattant tant bien que mal, les cris restaient étouffés dans sa gorge comprimée, elle luttait comme elle le pouvait pour respirer. Des sifflements rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle cherchait l'air encore et encore, agrippant du peu de forces qu'il lui restait le costume spatial plaqué contre sa peau, et qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Doucement, il se releva, la forçant à faire de même. Dans un dernier acte désespéré, la terrienne leva son arme et se prépara à tirer. Elle le savait derrière elle, sentant son corps contre le sien. Le laser de son arme était suffisamment puissant pour percer leurs deux cœurs, l'un après l'autre.

Yuki la vit faire, et cria quelque chose.

Surprenant alors son geste, Dessler lâcha son propre pistolet et lui tordit le poignet, la forçant à laisser échapper l'arme, puis jetant celle-ci à l'autre bout du couloir d'un geste empli de colère, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, et la flanqua par terre avec violence.

\- Reste là et sois sage, grogna-t-il à son attention avant de se tourner vers le corps inerte de Celestella qui gisait froidement au sol.

Il récupéra son arme, et immobile quelques secondes, il fixa le canon doré. Yuki pleurait.

Son regard perdu dans le vague l'espace d'un instant, le dictateur repensait à Starsha, qui avait fini par l'abandonner. Mais il ferma les yeux, soupira, et se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Yuki !

Kodai avait surgi à l'autre bout du couloir, mais la garde rapprochée du dictateur avait criblé le mur d'impacts de laser en le voyant, l'empêchant d'approcher.

\- Kodai ! s'exclama la jeune femme blonde, rassurée.

Lorelei était restée mutique, figée par la peur intense qui avait cristallisé tous ses muscles, lui interdisant de bouger. Perdue dans des souvenirs beaucoup trop violents, elle avait tout de même protégé son ventre avec son bras, dans un réflexe complètement inconscient. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle avait terriblement froid.

Un éclair fusa, et atteignit à l'épaule le tyran qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui non plus se laisser envahir par ses souvenirs. Il recula de quelques pas, chancelant, et violemment surpris par la douleur.

\- Majesté !

\- Vous allez bien ?

Celestella s'était maladroitement redressée, et tenait à bout de bras le pistolet de Lorelei que l'homme avait envoyé valser.

Avec un hoquet de douleur, il releva le visage vers l'extraterrestre, braquant sur elle un regard inquisiteur et bouillonnant de colère.

\- _Arrêtez, Majesté_ … murmura la jirellienne en pensée.

Tous l'entendirent, et restèrent immobiles. Elle leva l'arme, et la braqua sur sa tempe.

\- J'ai toujours … poursuivit-elle en le regardant, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Sorcière ! s'exclama une des soldates en levant son arme.

Lorelei plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, terrifiée par le son que l'arme allait produire, ce son fulgurant qu'elle redoutait tant.

\- Non !

Yuki avait bondi pour la protéger, mais les gardes de Dessler les criblèrent de balles toutes deux. Secoués par les impacts de lasers, les corps des deux jeunes femmes tressautèrent un instant, pris dans les tourbillons de balles en pleine action, et s'effondrèrent sur le métal des couloirs du Yamato.

\- YUKI ! hurla la voix de Kodai, qui se rua vers elle.

En entendant les lasers fuser, Lorelei s'était reculée contre le mur, essayant de fuir le bruit et la vision du corps de sa camarade qui tombait sans vie. Kodai appelait la jeune femme qui ne se réveillait pas, et deux gardes gamiliennes le mirent en joue. Elle était seule, là où l'équipage du Yamato ne pourrait pas la récupérer.

Face à Dessler.

Celui-ci avait laissé tomber ses plans d'aller parler à Okita. Il allait sonner le retrait, tenant son épaule pour empêcher le sang de s'enfuir. Le liquide violet s'écoulait par sa blessure, et dévalait son bras, que remuer lui coûtait maintenant trop. Ayant repris son air hautain et insaisissable, son regard se posa sur Lorelei, qui était recroquevillée contre le mur, et qui le fixait sans même le voir, associant seulement à sa silhouette l'idée qu'il était dangereux, et qu'il allait la tuer.

Le sang qui cognait dans ses tempes encore et encore l'assourdissait, et elle n'arrivait même plus à crier : seul le son de sa respiration sifflante et de quelques sanglots lui échappait encore.

Il ordonna à ses gardes de ne pas tirer sur Kodai, et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres tremblaient, mais aucun son ne les franchit.

Elle ne pouvait même plus hurler.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, et caressa sa joue d'une main, l'autre toujours plaquée sur son épaule. Il y laissa une trace de sang.

\- Tu ne rentreras pas chez toi en vie …

Désespérée, la terrienne cherchait de l'air, n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait peur, seulement peur. Qu'il ne la prenne pas avec lui, il ne fallait pas …

Le gamilien voulut prendre son col, et la forcer à se relever, mais une décharge lumineuse fusa dans son bras. Sa blessure le lançait trop. Il se contenta de se redresser, et de retourner vers le mur éboulé par lequel il était passé. Il jeta un dernier regard à Kodai, resté sur le sol avec Yuki dans les bras, et disparut à pas lents dans la fumée qui avait envahi le couloir.

Mâchoires et poings serrés du plus fort qu'il pût, il tremblait de rage.

Il allait réduire le Yamato en cendres, l'anéantir.

C'était le seul désir qui l'animait.

Les mains dans les cheveux, Lorelei avait fermé les yeux si fort que le sang circulait à peine dans ses paupières exsangues. Elle tremblait, tremblait tellement fort. Sa respiration hagarde était complètement désaccordée, et elle n'aurait même pas su dire si elle pleurait.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Kodai appelait désespérément Yuki, qui ne se réveillait pas.

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à bouger, et se contentait de trembler. Ses cheveux emmêlés dans ses doigts, elle tirait dessus sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, lui échappaient parfois un ou deux feulements aigus, qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, secouée par des sanglots terribles.

Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais ses joues étaient déjà trempées. Son corps se fit soudain trop lourd, et elle finit par s'effondrer, tombant sur le côté, un bras sur son ventre en guise de maigre protection.

Encore secouée de soubresauts incongrus, elle avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Percevant une lumière diffuse, la militaire ouvrit les yeux. Du blanc, des rideaux blancs, autour d'un lit, aux draps blancs. Ses cils heurtèrent doucement ses paupières inférieures. Elle peinait à émerger. Des bips réguliers sonnaient trop fort à côté d'elle.

Se sentant soudain en danger, elle tenta de se redresser d'un coup, mais une décharge traversa tout son corps, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Le médecin entra dans l'infirmerie, en entendant sa patiente crier. Le Docteur Sado l'avait récupérée quand on avait pu accéder au couloir, et l'équipe médicale l'avait trouvée inerte. Voyant qu'elle bougeait beaucoup, il retira la perfusion qu'il lui avait mise, de crainte qu'elle ne se blesse.

\- Wyndham, vous m'entendez ? appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui … grinça-t-elle, sans cesser de se débattre.

\- Arrêtez de bouger, vous allez vous faire mal …

\- Mais je …

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, plus focalisée par l'insécurité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la calmer, et craignait de ne pas être suffisamment fort seul pour l'attacher à son lit, afin de prévenir des blessures qu'elle pourrait s'infliger.

\- Docteur Sado ? l'appela-t-on de l'extérieur.

\- Je suis dans la chambre deux ! répondit-il.

La voix s'approcha.

\- J'ai besoin d'un cachet anti-vomissements pour Sawamura …

Yamamoto était entrée dans la cellule, et trouva Sado en train de se battre pour que Lorelei arrête de bouger. Elle s'était coupée en le voyant, et oubliant le mal de la distorsion de son camarade, lui proposa son aide.

Le médecin accepta volontiers, et ils furent obligés de la sangler à son lit. La jeune femme déblatérait une suite de mots sans aucun sens pour eux. Yamamoto lui prit la main, aux articulations bleuies après le coup qu'elle avait porté, et lui parla en anglais, comprenant qu'elle n'avait sans doute plus la force de réfléchir dans d'autres langues que la sienne. Son anglais était loin d'être parfait, mais elle arrivait tout de même à comprendre ce que la jeune femme lui répondait.

\- Lorelei, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

\- Non ! Il … Il …

Ses sanglots attristèrent le médecin et la jeune pilote. Le Docteur Sado, qui comprenait assez mal l'anglais, eut un peu de difficultés à comprendre ce que les deux femmes dirent ensuite.

\- Tu es en sécurité, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

\- Si, il … je l'ai vu !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lui … il n'est pas mort !

\- Qui ? répéta-t-elle doucement en retirant des mèches sombres qui collaient à son visage trempé.

\- Dessler ! cria Lorelei en se débattant de plus belle.

\- Je te jure que tu ne crains plus rien … Le vaisseau gamilien a explosé, il est mort.

\- Il ne l'était pas ! Et il a simulé sa mort tant de fois … Il va revenir !

\- Non, je te le promets. Il est bel et bien mort.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? accusa Lorelei. Il voulait juste me tuer, pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas être mort …

\- Ils ont tiré avec un canon à impulsion dans le portail subspatial. Leur vaisseau a implosé.

\- On a vérifié s'il y avait des survivants ? Il va revenir …

\- Le vaisseau n'est pas sorti du portail. Il n'y avait plus que de la fumée et des débris.

\- Il est vraiment mort ?

\- Oui, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

\- Tu me le promets ? Il ne peut pas revenir, dis, il ne peut pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer enfin, et elle se laissa tomber immobile dans son oreiller, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Pourquoi j'ai … si mal partout ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Akira demanda au médecin ce qu'il lui avait fait, puis le répéta à Lorelei.

\- Le Docteur Sado t'a fait une perfusion avec des calmants et une hormone contre le stress, c'était trop dangereux pour ton bébé.

Sa poitrine allait exploser, entre la haine, la peur, et son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort. Ses dents claquaient, inaudibles pour les autres, mais cela l'assourdissait d'autant plus.

\- Il faut que vous vous reposiez, repris Sado. Vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé plus tard, vous voulez bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse. Voyant que sa patiente avait cessé de se débattre, il retira les sangles qui la retenaient, et demanda à Yamamoto de le suivre hors de la cellule. Celle-ci serra la main de Lorelei dans la sienne, et lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis la laissa se reposer.

Le médecin donna à la pilote les cachets dont elle avait besoin pour Sawamura, mais lui demanda si elle savait quelque chose de la phase de déprime qu'avait traversée la jeune femme récemment. La martienne acquiesça, mais revint rapidement à la chambre de Lorelei pour lui s'assurer qu'elle soit d'accord pour qu'elle en parle à sa place au médecin.

Restant silencieuse un instant, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle à sa place, et craignait un peu que ses propos soient déformés, malgré la confiance qu'elle plaçait en Yamamoto. Mais finalement, elle le lui permit.

Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de tout dire une deuxième fois.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle ne bougeait plus, les mains posées sur son ventre, craignant sans vraiment s'en préoccuper d'avoir mis en danger le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Cette pensée lui tira un frisson … C'était si difficile de se dire que quelque chose la parasitait, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire … Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur de lui faire du mal. Une inquiétude vague s'immisçait dans son esprit.

Plus tard, le Docteur Sado vint la trouver, pour lui redonner quelques calmants et écouter le récit de l'incident durant l'attaque. L'homme était un peu agacé de l'entendre, quand elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était jetée sur son agresseur. Ce n'était pas à une femme enceinte d'aller frapper le dictateur d'un empire galactique, enfin !

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? lui demanda-t-il, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas laisser paraître son agacement.

\- J'avais juste besoin … de le frapper au visage.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, et un sourire amusé, mais infiniment triste, se fraya un chemin sur son visage.

\- Et je crois que ça m'a fait du bien …

Le médecin dût se retenir de soupirer bruyamment, dépité, mais s'amusa aussi de sa réaction. Si ça lui avait fait plaisir, c'était déjà un début …

* * *

La jeune femme passa plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, sur l'ordre du médecin. Elle passait beaucoup de temps sans parler, perdue dans ses pensées. Sanada était passé la voir, et avait proposé de lui amener de la lecture, pour s'occuper.

\- Surtout pas, je ne veux pas de livres.

Le docteur, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se confier, insista pour qu'elle tienne un journal de bord.

\- Racontez-y ce qui vous est arrivé, ce qui vous fait peur ; essayez de mettre des mots sur ce que vous ressentez. C'est ce que font beaucoup des hommes de l'équipage, je pense que cela pourrait vous faire du bien.

Il lui fournit un écran pour qu'elle puisse s'enregistrer. La militaire savait que la plupart des autres membres d'équipage tenaient eux aussi un dispositif similaire. Ça aidait à tenir, à garder espoir.

Au début, elle fit l'effort d'allumer la caméra, et d'essayer de parler. Mais passé l'énonciation du jour, de la date, de l'heure, elle n'était pas capable de dire autre chose que :

\- Je suis Lorelei Wyndham.

Elle ne parvenait pas à parler plus, à dire autre chose. Simplement prononcer ces mots relevait déjà d'une sacrée torture pour elle. Les enregistrements contenaient parfois plusieurs minutes, plusieurs longues minutes de silence, où on la voyait perdue dans ses pensées, sans jamais qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de plus.

20 octobre 2199, 15 heures 49. _Je suis Lorelei Wyndham_. 21 octobre 2199, 12 heures 33. _Je suis Lorelei Wyndham_. 22 octobre 2199, 09 heures 12. _Je suis Lorelei Wyndham_. 23 octobre 2199, 18 heures 09. _Je suis Lorelei Wyndham_. 24 octobre 2199, 23 heures 53. _Je suis Lorelei Wyndham_. 25 octobre 2199, 07 heures 01. _Je suis Lorelei Wyndham_.

\- Tu regardes des films avec ton écran ? lui demanda Yamamoto, un jour où elle passait la voir.

\- Non, le Docteur Sado veut que je tienne un journal de bord.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Mince … tu as essayé de t'imaginer en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ce que je fais, quand ça m'arrive de m'enregistrer. Je me sens moins stupide que de parler seule à mon ordinateur.

Restant pensive, la jeune femme considéra la proposition que lui soumettait sa camarade. Que perdait-elle à essayer …

Quand Yamamoto la laissa, la militaire alluma le poste, et fixa un instant sa caméra. Le silence s'intensifiait dans l'infirmerie.

A qui pourrait-elle bien parler … Cela faisait des années qu'elle supportait tout, seule, sans dire quoi que ce soit, à quiconque. Son père lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle en repoussa l'idée. Elle essaya tout de même, mais seul le mot « Papa » parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres. L'angoisse lui serra la poitrine, se mettant à tourner comme un trou noir.

\- Je suis Lorelei Wyndham … et vous … avez ruiné ma vie.

L'accusation était partie. Ce n'avait pas été difficile de penser la phrase, mais la dire lui avait coûté. Cependant, le reproche lui avait procuré un soulagement soudain, et terriblement salutaire.

A partir de là, elle reprit le récit depuis le début, sur le HJV5. La mort de ses amis, son incarcération sur Gamilas, la peur, l'angoisse, sa haine envers lui.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir … ?

Elle repensa au bébé, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Se sentant atrocement faible, de se savoir si démunie et réduite à devoir tout reprendre de zéro.

\- Je suis terriblement triste que vous soyez mort, vous savez … c'est triste de s'autodétruire comme vous l'avez fait … Vous êtes allé beaucoup trop loin, mais …

Mais au fond, elle espérait au moins qu'il aurait trouvé le repos.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

* * *

Le médecin l'avait laissé sortir. Elle ne parlait toujours pas de ce qui allait mal. Mais il la trouva plus sereine, plus calme.

La jeune femme avait pu livrer ses inquiétudes, ses peurs. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour faire son deuil, mais le naufrage du _Dessler II_ l'avait rassurée. Elle aimait à se dire qu'elle ne lui était pas attachée, qu'elle était libre maintenant. Ce qui la retenait encore, c'était qu'il lui fallait réapprendre à vivre selon ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'on lui avait interdit pendant sept longues années. Elle peinait à admettre qu'elle avait le droit de choisir, le droit de vouloir.

Ce qu'elle voulait … Que pouvait-elle vouloir ?

L'inquiétude, l'angoisse la rongeaient, comme si elle ne pouvait, elle non plus, pas trouver le repos. Toujours sur le qui-vive, habitée par la peur, une peur froide et aigue qui s'était insidieusement installée en elle.

Ses rêves l'y ramenaient toujours : elle cauchemardait encore et encore de son geôlier, de son sourire, de ces gants blancs qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Alors elle se réveillait en sursaut, une main sur la gorge, et cherchait l'air comme si elle n'avait jamais su respirer. Elle se levait, s'habillait, et déambulait dans le Yamato. Les grincements du vaisseau, obsessionnellement vivant dans son continuel mouvement, sans jamais de repos, tenu en éveil constant par les alternances de l'équipage, elle les trouvait rassurants.

La militaire regagnait le hublot, la petite salle panoramique, d'où l'on voyait si bien l'espace. On le voyait aussi depuis la cantine. Mais il y avait trop de monde. Le hublot lui convenait.

Debout face à la vitre, observant l'espace d'un noir d'encre, la terrienne plongeait dans ce ciel infini. La fatigue s'oubliait, elle rationnalisait ce dont elle rêvait. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, qu'elle était hors de danger.

Un mouvement la surprit soudain.

Elle n'avait jamais senti cela auparavant, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé … de l'intérieur.

Etonnée, la jeune femme s'assit sur le banc, et posa une main sur son début de ventre rond. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, tant l'émotion l'avait saisie, et un sourire plein d'une amère tendresse effleura son visage.

\- Bonjour … toi … murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

* * *

8 décembre 2199

A l'atterrissage du Yamato, le soulagement s'était fait sentir. La Terre était sauvée, leur quête touchait à sa fin. L'excitation était à son comble : on espérait retrouver sa famille, ses amis, les proches qui nous restaient. Les retrouver vivants. On savait qu'ils étaient sauvés.

Le Docteur Sado l'avait dit : quoi qu'il advienne, le voyage, jusqu'à quelques secondes avant sa fin, n'était accompli qu'à moitié. C'était probablement pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi tendus, mais aussi soulagés d'enfin rentrer chez eux, sur leur planète, qui était hors de danger.

A l'atterrissage, tous crièrent de joie, de soulagement, et on pleura. On pleurait le bonheur du retour, de la fin du voyage, mais on pleurait aussi les pertes, la mort. Okita les avait quittés. C'était un héros. Ils étaient tous « des héros », l'équipage du vaisseau de la dernière chance, du dernier espoir qu'avait eu l'humanité.

Lorelei s'était vu demander par Sanada de l'accompagner dans les quartiers généraux de l'UNCF. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus de maison, et n'était pas sûre de retrouver son père. L'homme, qui avait pris les fonctions de capitaine à la mort d'Okita en sa qualité de commandant en second avait profité de son rendez-vous avec le directeur Todo pour aller plaider la cause de la jeune femme. Le rapport était prévu pour le jour même, le retour du Yamato ayant été pris comme une priorité. Il faisait son rapport, et elle l'attendait dans une salle. Sanada était accompagné par Kodai et Niimi, également présents : la scientifique pour faire un rapport sur l'état de la Terre, et le militaire pour les états de services accomplis par l'équipage durant le voyage.

La porte s'ouvrit, Sanada et les deux militaires sortirent du bureau.

\- Venez, l'appela-t-il, le directeur veut vous parler.

Elle échangea un sourire avec Niimi qui s'en allait, suivit Sanada, et entra dans le bureau. Todo s'était levé.

\- Madame, la salua-t-il.

\- Monsieur le directeur, merci de me recevoir.

Vêtue d'une veste d'uniforme, elle se sentait presque rentrée chez elle, retrouvant la société qu'elle avait toujours connu avant d'être enlevée. Il les invita à s'assoir.

Comme il exigea avec compréhension le récit de son histoire, la jeune femme se plia à sa demande, et lui relata le naufrage du HJV5, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi.

A la fin de son récit, elle marqua une pause. Le silence avait envahi doucement la pièce. La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Sanada, qui l'encouragea à reprendre la parole.

\- J'aimerais proposer les savoirs que j'ai acquis sur la société gamilienne à la Terre. Il est entièrement possible de créer une paix entre nos deux peuples. Le gouvernement gamilien a été remis en question par l'arrivée du Yamato, et le leader despotique qui y régnait n'est plus. Une paix est possible, j'en suis convaincue, et nos deux peuples ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

C'était une proposition intéressante. Todo était un homme réfléchi et en faveur de la paix ; Sanada avait confiance en sa volonté d'établir des relations cordiales avec leurs anciens ennemis. Il savait aussi qu'il trouverait des solutions pour leur rescapée.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- Du Royaume-Uni.

\- Vous savez s'il vous reste de la famille ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Pour l'instant, l'UNCF va vous attribuer une bourse et un logement. Essayez de vous reposer.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

L'entrevue se termina, et une fois hors du bureau, Lorelei remercia le commandant en second du Yamato. Elle savait que l'homme avait grandement contribué à ce qu'elle puisse s'entretenir avec Todo, elle lui devait beaucoup.

* * *

12 janvier 2200

L'inauguration du mémorial et la remise des décorations avait lieu le jour même. Elle faisait partie de l'équipage du Yamato, pour la remise de ces médailles. La jeune femme était dans les troupes, perdue entre les autres membres de l'équipage, comme si elle avait fait partie de ce combat, de ce voyage ayant duré presque un an. Etrangement mal à l'aise, ne se sentant absolument pas à sa place, la jeune femme attendait en silence, droite dans ses bottes, fatiguant légèrement à cause du bébé qui prenait maintenant de plus en plus de place dans son corps. Ils allaient tous être décorés, mais elle avait l'impression que cela était complètement vain. Cette décoration n'allait pas lui rendre les huit ans de sa vie qui venaient de s'écouler si loin des siens. Ça n'allait pas racheter la peur, l'angoisse, le trouble et l'ennui. Ça ne lui rendrait pas son père.

La militaire était allée plusieurs fois consulter les services de recherches de personnes disparues pendant la guerre, et s'était vite rendue compte qu'on voulait lui cacher la vérité. Les interlocuteurs qu'elle avait eus s'étaient toujours mis à bafouiller qu'ils étaient encore en train de le chercher, qu'ils allaient trouver, qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne plus tard.

Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il était mort.

Le Directeur s'arrêta devant elle, et lui sourit, se voulant rassurant. Attrapant la boîte qu'on lui tendait, il l'ouvrit, et sortit la médaille qui brilla dans le soleil. Il releva l'étiquette sur la veste de la jeune femme, et y accrocha la Croix de la guerre contre Gamilas. Ils avaient triomphé.

Elle avait tout perdu.

Lorelei rendit son sourire à Todo, puis il passa au militaire suivant. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir inaudible. Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Restant debout, attendant qu'on découvre la statue grandiose et sereine du capitaine Okita, elle se contenta de concentrer son attention sur le vent léger dans ses cheveux.

Les étendues d'herbes grasses et jeunes qui se déroulaient autour de la ville étaient balayées par un courant d'air continu, frais et léger. Le beau temps exceptionnel pour ce mois de janvier japonais était au rendez-vous, mais il faisait encore humide et froid. Le ciel bleu, qu'on n'avait plus vu aussi bleu depuis presque six ans, donnait encore des larmes à certains humains qui ne parvenaient pas pour l'instant à faire abstraction des souffrances et des peurs qu'ils avaient vécues pendant la guerre.

L'espèce humaine avait frôlé l'anéantissement.

L'air frais brûlait ses poumons. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait encore l'amener à douter, Lorelei se sentait libre. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Il valait mieux essayer de profiter de l'instant présent plutôt que de ressasser.

Elle avait accompagné des rencontres diplomatiques entre l'UNCF et les Gamiliens. Le contact n'avait pas été tout à fait facile à reprendre, mais on avait signé des traités de paix. Des accords plus complets devraient être établis quelques mois plus tard, quand Gamilas aurait remis en place un gouvernement provisoire plus stable. Ces questions étaient tendues, la guerre restait dans les mémoires terriennes. L'UNCF avait demandé à Lorelei de faire des conférences sur la société gamilienne, à propos de sa politique, sa culture et sa langue. Contente de pouvoir être utile, et de se plonger dans d'autres choses que dans ses peurs quant à son avenir, elle s'y adonnait bien volontiers. Le logement fourni par l'UNCF n'était pas très grand, mais il était confortable. Pour l'instant, elle devait rester au Japon, mais elle négociait déjà son retour en Angleterre. Les quartiers généraux de l'UNCF comptaient sur l'installation de consulats gamiliens dans les autres pays, et lui avaient même proposé un poste pour l'ambassade anglaise, mais elle avait refusé. La jeune femme préférait être consultante, cela lui laissait plus de liberté.

Elle avait tout de même envoyé quelques curriculum vitae dans des observatoires, mais n'avait pas eu de réponses. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné, mais elle était déçue.

Pour l'instant, préparer des conférences et accompagner des expéditions diplomatiques lui convenait. Elle pouvait de nouveau focaliser son attention sur quelque chose de signifiant.

* * *

12 février 2200

Les contractions avaient commencé pendant l'une de ses conférences sur la géothermie gamilienne. Elle avait essayé de tenir le coup, mais sur recommandation d'un de ses auditeurs, la jeune femme fut contrainte de quitter la salle, et de se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle essayait de contenir la peur qui l'habitait. La militaire était complètement effrayée à l'idée de traverser cela seule, sans avoir quiconque pour la soutenir.

Le bébé hurla, ses petits poumons brûlés par l'air glacial de la salle autour de lui, de cette réalité qui lui échappait.

Lorelei reposa sa tête contre la table, essayant d'inspirer calmement. Sa mémoire immédiate ne lui revenait pas, les souvenirs s'étaient juste fondus en une vague douleur et le besoin irrépressible de respirer. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, à réaliser exactement ce qui venait de se passer. On lui avait parlé, mais aucun mot ne lui parvenait vraiment. On entendait des pleurs, au loin, ceux du bébé sans doute, qu'on était en train de laver rapidement.

\- Tenez.

On lui posa le petit être bouillant contre elle avec une grande délicatesse. Le bébé gesticulait, peut-être terrifié d'être vivant.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Les médecins avaient pris peur en voyant la couleur de sa peau, même si elle les avait mis au courant, au préalable. A mi-chemin entre le bleu et la teinte chair, une couleur qui était tout sauf naturelle avant que l'homme ne découvre qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'univers.

Ses mains étaient gelées, elle avait peur de lui donner froid en le touchant. Il était chaud, si chaud …

Le tourbillon dans sa poitrine s'était calmé. Les larmes qui lui venaient n'étaient plus aussi douloureuses que quelques minutes auparavant. Un timide sourire sur son visage s'était glissé entre les larmes, et la jeune femme observait avec une fascination anxieuse la petite créature dans ses bras.

Un petit garçon, elle l'avait su par les échographies.

Il pleurait à grands cris. Lorelei tremblait presque, craintive de faire le moindre mal à ce bébé. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et le serra contre elle un instant. Ses gestes étaient doux, presque trop. Elle avait si peur de lui faire du mal …

\- Bonjour … souffla-t-elle, inaudible.

La jeune femme souriait, ayant repris sa respiration. Il sentait bon, une odeur sucrée qui lui vrillait la tête ; elle ne regardait plus que lui.

Son petit garçon.

* * *

_Fin de la Première Partie_


End file.
